


The Unexpected Birthday Gift

by Chaotic_Destinies



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), VA - Fandom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Slavery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 93,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Destinies/pseuds/Chaotic_Destinies
Summary: AH/AU. Damon’s been a slave for the past eight years. Broken and beaten down, he comes into the possession of Elena Gilbert when her parents purchase him for her seventeenth birthday. Will she be able to help him heal and put the pieces of himself back together? DELENA, STEROLINEThis fanfiction is heavily inspired by Mine by Marrilyn. It goes in a different direction, but with some similar themes. If you like this, definitely check out her work!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 65
Kudos: 100





	1. Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening. After finally boarding the Vampire Diaries fan train, Damon decided to take over my brain and together we whipped out this little story. It's complete, and will receive regular updates every Monday. Damon has been aged down by about four years for convenience.

Damon was sold into slavery when he was twelve years old. His father had decided to get rid of him after determining that he was too disobedient to keep around. He had called slavers to pick him up one night, while his mother held him close, begging his father to reconsider. His father, Giuseppe, had slapped her and yanked him from her arms. Since that day, he had been sold from master to master. None of them could put up with his terrible attitude. He tended to mouth off, talk back, and ignore orders. Most owners thought they could break him, and almost all of them had been wrong. That was, all but the last one. Now, here he stood, a shattered young man. His last owner hadn't sold him because of his mouth. She had sold him because she got bored of toying with him and turned her interest to someone else, but not before she made sure there wasn't an ounce of confidence left in him.

He glanced down at his shackled hands, dirty from the cages in which the slaves who had yet to be sold were kept. Most weren't here for more than a week, but he had been here for three months. Slaves who were here for too long usually died, and the auctioneers were convinced that the only reason he hadn't yet was pure stubbornness. On his last stint on the auction block, he had been the victim of countless beatings, constantly provoking the workers. This time, they noted that he was far less argumentative, mostly keeping to himself, his eyes always downcast, and following the orders given to him.

"I heard his last owner really put him through the wringer," one of the guards mentioned to another as they passed by. "Surprised he didn't die from a lack of a will to live after that."

He kept his head back against the wall, not making a sound. They had been trying to get a rise out of him daily, sometimes multiple times a day. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to give them the satisfaction, but he simply didn't care anymore. He figured that he would die here before being owned again. At three weeks, he had already been malnourished, and now he was at the point that his bones were sticking out against tight, translucent skin. His hair was beyond matted from dirt and sweat. June in Virginia was quite warm, and in a place like the auction block, they didn't really believe in air conditioning.

Because of his condition, he hadn't been brought to any auctions after his first month back. Buyers who were looking for something specific in a slave were brought to his cage, but once they laid eyes upon him, they immediately decided they didn't want him. He couldn't blame them. Dirt hid the handsome features of his face, and he had known that since his second month here, he had looked like a corpse. He thought at a couple points that the auctioneers were going to put him down. They did that to unwanted slaves so that they wouldn't cost them too much money, and he had no idea why they hadn't done it to him. He didn't think he had ever heard of anyone being here as long as he had, and he was certain that they were getting annoyed with the expenses he was racking up by not being sold.

* * *

Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were respectable people within the little community of Mystic Falls. They were filthy rich and could buy practically anything they wanted when they wanted it. Both had been working as doctors for twenty years, and Grayson had worked his way up to Chief of Medicine at the local hospital, while Miranda worked twenty minutes away as the Director of Oncology. They had two lovely children, Elena, who was spunky and full of compassion, and Jeremy, their favorite troublemaker. Although Jeremy liked getting into trouble, he was still a sweet kid, incredibly accepting of others. All in all, they could say they had done an excellent job raising their children. As a matter of fact, most of Mystic Falls would agree.

Elena was about to turn seventeen, and they were looking to get her a birthday gift that would be big, but also something she could appreciate. They had debated with each other for quite some time before coming up with the idea of purchasing a person. It wasn't their first choice, especially knowing how their daughter felt about slavery, but she had already gotten a car for her sweet sixteen and she wasn't eighteen yet, so they didn't feel she was ready to move out. They had trouble thinking of literally anything else and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to teach her responsibility for another human being's life. When she turned eighteen and moved out, she would also have someone with her in her new place so she wouldn't be lonely. That was what brought them to the auction block today.

Miranda and Grayson found an auctioneer to speak with. Although they weren't their best customers, they gave a lot of references to people such as the Lockwood and Forbes families, so they were highly valued. The auctioneer asked them exactly what they were looking for, thinking of some of the younger, sturdier product that they currently had. Isobel, their last purchase, was getting up in years and probably wasn't as strong as she was when they had first bought her.

"What are you looking for today?" he questioned them.

"Well, actually, we're here to make a purchase for our daughter," Miranda answered. "We're looking for someone who could use a compassionate and spunky owner, perhaps a bit of a project for her. She does love a challenge."

The auctioneer grinned, motioning them to follow him. "I have just the thing."

* * *

Damon heard the voices approaching before he saw them. He knew the voice that was speaking better than most. The guy had been here longer than anyone else that worked the auction block. There were two other voices, one male and one female. Damon moved to the cell bars, putting his shackled wrists through them and leaning forward in hopes of catching a glimpse of the buyers. They were getting closer, and he wondered why they were being led all the way down here. When they were almost at his cell, he was finally able to make out what they were saying

"Our daughter's about to be seventeen, and we want her to learn how to be responsible for another person," the male voice was telling the auctioneer.

"This one will be perfect. He's been here for a while now, so try not to be too appalled by his appearance. He's been on and off the auction block since he was twelve. Most owners brought him back because they couldn't handle his attitude or his general disregard for orders. He was never a delight to deal with while he was here. Then his last owner brought him back. He hasn't been as cheeky since, it's like she stamped the fight right out of him. He'll make a good, subservient slave. Honestly, I thought he would have starved to death by now or died from lack of a will to live. We all did, so we didn't bother with euthanizing him, and he's still here."

Grayson looked at the dirty, bone-thin hands that were hanging out from the cell door ahead of them. He had a feeling this was the one that they were talking about. He glanced at Miranda, who looked a little worried. If he had been here that long, he was bound to be in bad condition. Should they choose to make the purchase, they might have to worry about him dying. If Elena was taking care of him and he died on her, they weren't sure that she would be able to handle it.

They came to a stop at his cell. Miranda eyed him, taking in his too thin body, his jutting bones, and when she looked up, she saw the bluest eyes she'd ever come across. Even covered in dirt and grime, it was easy to tell that he had handsome features. What stood out to her most were those soul piercing eyes. They were downcast, staring at the ground before him. Masters didn't like it when slaves made eye contact. Damon had learned that the hard way when he had first come here. Up until this stay, he had always been defiant, daring to look anyone who should consider owning him in the eyes. Now he preferred to keep them downcast, no longer having the spark that had once made him Damon Salvatore. Still, even though he refused to make eye contact, his eyes stood out most among his features.

"How much?" Miranda asked. Damon didn't lift his gaze at that, but his head did tilt just a slight bit.

"Ten thousand dollars," the auctioneer replied.

"Why so cheap?" asked Grayson. Slaves didn't usually sell for under a hundred thousand.

"Three reasons: his current condition, how long he's been here, and how many trips he's made through the auction block."

"I need to talk this over with my husband." Miranda said.

They exited the auction house, wanting the chance to speak in private. Auctioneers were sleazy, and they tended to eavesdrop, so Grayson and Miranda had gone back to the car in order to be able to speak freely. Grayson was giving Miranda a worried look. He could already tell that she was taken with that slave.

"Miranda, I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said. "Think of Elena. It would kill her if he died while he was in her care."

"I know," Miranda replied, and Grayson could tell what she was thinking. "Honey, that poor boy is going to die if we leave him here. At least if we buy him, he has a shot at surviving."

While Grayson was hesitant, he couldn't argue with Miranda's logic. They had a shot at bringing him back to full health, and they were no better than these people if they simply turned a blind eye. They agreed to purchase him, even knowing the risk. They exited the car and followed the auctioneer back to Damon's cell. Miranda looked at him again, then at the auctioneer.

"We'll take him. Do you still take personal checks?"

* * *

One personal check later, and Damon was going home with Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. He was frightened of these two and their plans for him. Once upon a time, he would have hidden that fear with a snark that no other could match. Now, he stayed silent, eyes downcast, nervous as all hell about where he was being taken. It was twenty minutes before the awkward silence was broken. Miranda had been busy on her phone, smiling wider than he could have ever imagined possible while Grayson was driving. He looked up when Grayson spoke, careful not to make eye contact through the mirror.

"You are a gift to our daughter, Elena," he said with a smile. Of course, he was smiling. He probably thought he was doing Damon a favor. Damon was still in shock that they had chosen to purchase him, when clearly, he was in terrible shape. He knew it was the woman's choice more than the man's. He couldn't decide whether to be grateful or irritated that they didn't simply let him die in his cell.

"She's going to be turning seventeen in a week," Miranda spoke up. "I think you'll really like her, and I have a feeling she's going to really like you."

"What you call her is her decision," the man continued, "but you will call us Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Gilbert," Damon replied, barely above a whisper.

"Good. Ground rules: you are expected to pull your weight within the household. As with any slave, you will follow directions when they're given. If you feel uncertain about something, you only have to ask and one of us or Isobel, our servant, will clarify for you. You may speak as you please but watch your tone and your language. I expect you to mind your manners. You belong to Elena. Any orders she gives are above those of anyone else, including us," Grayson said, then looked at Damon in the mirror.

"Yes Mr. Gilbert," he replied in the same tone as before. Mrs. Gilbert spoke up.

"When we get home, you're going to take a long shower or a bath, whichever you prefer. Once you're cleaned up, I'm going to get your measurements and tomorrow, I will go into town and grab some clothes for you. Any colors you're particularly fond of?"

"Black, Mrs. Gilbert," Damon replied again, sounding almost robotic.

"Ooooh, yes! I'm thinking some dark blue too. It'll bring out those eyes of yours."

Damon slipped and looked up. He only did so for a split second before realizing his mistake and training his eyes on the back of the seat. Miranda gave a soft smile that he was unable to see. The poor boy was so scared of making a wrong move. It was completely obvious to both her and her husband. The rules Grayson laid out weren't too strict and were the same rules they had for Isobel.

"Continuing on," Grayson said, "Elena is on a retreat with her school right now. You are not to be presented to her until her birthday, but she will be back the day before. You will have your own room. For that day, I would like you to stay in it. Isobel will make sure you get your meals and have something to keep you busy."

"Meals?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Everyone in the household gets three full meals a day, slave or not. I don't expect you to be able to eat all of it right away, but I also prefer that food not go to waste."

"Yes Mr. Gilbert," Damon said quietly.

"Punishment for disobeying is bed without dinner and a day doing the most difficult jobs around the house." Grayson stated, looking in the mirror to see if Damon reacted.

He did, jerking his head up, shocked at that sort of leniency. Many households, though not all, preferred to whip their slaves when they didn't listen. If it wasn't that, it was something similar. To be expected to miss a meal hardly seemed like punishment. The most difficult jobs usually fell on male slaves because they were biologically stronger than the females, so that didn't seem like much of a punishment either.

"The only exceptions are if you are caught stealing or hurting anyone in the household. Such actions will get you sent back to the auction block. Until Elena is home, we will be giving you your orders. Once you are given to her, you take orders strictly from her and any of her company first."

"Yes Sir," Damon replied. He paused, thinking he had slipped up, but if he had, Grayson seemed not to have noticed. That was what Damon thought, anyways, but then Grayson spoke up.

"Sir and Ma'am are fine as well, Damon. No need to be so concerned."

Damon was appreciative to hear his name. All his life, he had been Damon. Slaves didn't technically have a right to their own name, and owners would often change it to something they preferred. So far, he had escaped that possibility. Every owner he'd ever had said that Damon suited him better than anything they could possibly come up with. It wasn't much, but it was his. He knew it was up to Elena and not her parents to let him keep it, and he sincerely hoped she would.

* * *

They pulled up in front of a large white house. Damon looked at it with awe. It wasn't the first expensive house he had ever been in, but something about this one screamed that the family was well off, however they didn't like to rub it in. He got out of the car and looked around before settling his eyes on the grass. The towel they'd had him sit on so he didn't make the interior of the car filthy was covered in dirt and grime. When Mrs. Gilbert asked him to, he turned and grabbed it from the seat. She made a comment about washing it before taking it out of Damon's hand.

"Thank you, Damon. Isobel," she said as a lady probably in her late thirties or early forties came out of the house. "Could you please show Damon here around the house?"

After a tour of the house's five bedrooms and three bathrooms, the kitchen, and anything else inside or out that Isobel could think of, she helped Damon draw up a hot bath.

"Shampoo is here, the conditioner is the one right next to it. Here's Mr. Gilbert's body wash."

Damon hesitated and looked at Isobel.

"He gave express permission that you may use it seeing as you don't have your own things."

"Isobel?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Damon?"

"What's Elena like?"

"Miss Elena is as sweet as they come. She treats others with dignity and respect. She can also be feisty and spunky. Why do you ask?"

"I'm to be her birthday present," he replied even more quietly.

"You have nothing to worry about Damon, I promise. Now get yourself cleaned up. Mrs. Gilbert said to take as long as you need to get the dirt and grime off your skin. After that, come downstairs for dinner."

He nodded and watched as Isobel left. Her description of Elena had him feeling slightly more comfortable. She was sweet as they come… Damon peeled off the rags that were stuck to his body, discarding them on the floor. He got into the tub and spent an hour soaking in the water. By the time he was done, it was browner than dirt. He grabbed a towel and headed to the shower to rinse off quickly. He was thankful for the sweatpants and shirt that Isobel had left with him. Putting on dirty rags after getting clean seemed counterproductive. Once he had rinsed off, he used the same towel to dry himself and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the full mirror and looked at himself, making sure he hadn't missed a spot. The auctioneers were right. He looked like death. His face was sunken, his cheekbones jutted out at weird angles, as did his hip bones, and his ribs could easily be seen against his skin.

Damon walked over to where the clothes were waiting for him and put them on. They hung loosely from his body, but it was far better than those rags he had come here in, and definitely better than being naked in front of complete strangers. He remembered a time when he would have done something like that just because the shock value would have amused him. He was not that man anymore. As a matter of fact, he was hardly a man at all.

Damon came downstairs, and he could hear three voices. Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert were talking to another male voice. He came into the kitchen and spotted a kid that had to be around fifteen or sixteen years old. He was clearly their son based on the conversation they were having. Judging by how quickly it ended when they saw him, it had probably been about him.

When Miranda looked up from their conversation, her jaw practically dropped. That dirty, grimy slave they had purchased now looked like an actual person, and not one who had just rolled around in mud. His hair was still wet, but she could tell that it was black and unruly. His skin was paler than it should be, but time and proper nutrition could easily fix that. Other than the fact that he was obviously too thin, bones jutting out here, there, and everywhere, he was magnificent.

"Jeremy, this is Damon," Miranda said with a big grin. "Damon, this is our youngest, Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you," Jeremy said, holding out a hand to him. Damon looked at it briefly, then took it. He slowly looked up, uncertain about eye contact, but when he looked at Jeremy, the kid just smiled.

"What should I call you?" Damon asked.

"Jeremy's fine, unless Elena prefers something else. Guess we won't find out until she gets home, huh?"

"Jeremy," he said quietly, nodding.

"Dinner's ready," Isobel said, coming out with five plates. "The table has been set for five. Who's ready to eat?"

* * *

Damon never would have expected this. He was seated at the table with the rest of the Gilberts. In all the homes he had ever been in, slaves ate separately, and mostly ate scraps. Here, they sat at the table like equals, helping to pass around food instead of simply serving it to their owners and wishing for even a quarter of what they ate. When Damon filled his plate, he wasn't told to stop either. He could be as greedy as he wanted. He wouldn't do that because he didn't think he'd be able to eat much, but if this had been his twelve-year-old self, he might have devoured everything on the table.

He ate silently, and after having his fill, he looked at the others, who kept moving between conversing and eating. Even Isobel was engaged on and off. They seemed like the perfect little family. How had someone as dysfunctional as him been placed with them, he wondered. Then he remembered hearing the comment about him being the perfect project for their daughter, whatever that meant.

"Damon, I was reading your file. Is it true that your birthday is June 18th?"

"Yes Mrs. Gilbert," Damon practically whispered, and she had to strain to hear him.

"Interesting, that's tomorrow! So, your birthday is just four days before Elena's! How old will you be?"

"Twenty ma'am."

"Ooooh, almost drinking age! Do you know if you like any alcohol?"

"Slaves are not entitled to alcohol," he replied.

"In this house, they absolutely are. Still, it looks like you'll have to wait one more year. After dinner, I'll grab your measurements. I'll also make sure to get you some bathing items while I'm in town tomorrow. Is there anything else you need or that you would like?"

_My freedom,_ Damon thought to himself.

"No ma'am."

"Mom, we should get him a cake! It's probably been a long time since he celebrated a birthday," Jeremy said excitedly.

"Great idea! What kind of cake do you like Damon?"

"I… I don't know, Mrs. Gilbert."

"We'll buy a couple, and you can try them both!"

"I don't wish to celebrate," Damon whispered this time. Miranda's face fell, as did Jeremy's. Grayson, however, looked at Damon curiously.

"Any particular reason?"

Damon shook his head. He didn't want to be insubordinate, but what was the point of celebrating the birth of a slave? It only marked another year in which they were in servitude, another year gone to waste without freedom. Why would he want to celebrate something so tragic?

"If that's how you feel, then we won't celebrate it," Grayson replied. "However, you will receive the gift of new clothes tomorrow. Birthday or not, you need them."

Damon nodded; shock clear on his face. His opinion mattered enough here that his owners, well, his owner's parents, had listened to what he wanted. He couldn't believe how easily they had heard him when he had shot down the idea. It was clear that Miranda was a little disappointed, and he supposed he didn't blame her. She seemed like the type who enjoyed pampering others regardless of their station. However, the shock on his face was enough to wipe the disappointment from her eyes.

"Damon, I know it's going to take you a while to get used to this, but what you have to say matters, especially when it comes to you and your personal affairs," Miranda told him. He nodded and glued his eyes to the table. He was quiet for the rest of their meal, already having eaten more than enough before that conversation started. However, he didn't feel that it was right to ask to be excused from the table before the master and mistress of the house had finished. Besides, Mrs. Gilbert still needed his measurements.

After dinner, she brought him into the living room and grabbed a measuring tape. She began working on measuring him and found out quickly that he was ticklish in a few places. He didn't laugh, but he jerked his arm down at the sensation under it and jerked his head while she was measuring his neck, raising his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Damon," Miranda said with a light chuckle. These were things Elena would have been doing if she was back already, but by the time she got back, he would have gone four days without clothes that fit him properly, and the surprise would be ruined. She wrote as she went, and when she was done, she stood in front of him and gave him a smile. He averted his eyes.

"You may go up to bed now Damon. You will have the next few days off and will start learning your duties on the 23rd. That being said, if Isobel asks for your help with anything over the next couple days, I expect you to help her. Grayson already gave you your orders for the 21st." She frowned. "I know it probably won't be much fun staying in your room, but I suppose it beats being stuck in a dirty cell for three months. Isobel has already been made aware. Good night."

"Good night, ma'am," he replied, not looking at her. He was quick to turn around and head upstairs. This place made him uncomfortable. Everyone was too kind to him. He felt as if they were lulling him into a false sense of security with their treatment. How long would be before the other shoe fell, and he found himself being beaten senseless or starved for days for one small fuckup, or maybe even both? That had happened in the past, but he tried not to dwell on it. Damon pulled back the covers and slid under them. This was his room. It wasn't the first time he'd had his own room. His last owner had also granted him one.

He pulled the blankets up to his neck, put his head down on the pillow, and fell into a fitful sleep.

***

_She_ _was there. She was laughing maniacally. Damon was dangling by his wrists, bloody from the beating he was receiving. He always tried not to scream, but she always knew how to get him to do so. Every lash felt like his skin was breaking apart, ripping at flesh and revealing blood. He screamed again as another one came down on him. He begged her to stop between each lash, but each time he begged, she laughed harder. He screamed again and again. He knew it satisfied her, and if he wanted this over as quickly as possible, he should give her what she wanted._

_***_

"Damon! Damon, wake up!" Jeremy was there, shaking him awake. "Damon!"

Damon woke up thrashing around and realized he was screaming. Grayson, Miranda, and Isobel were all in his room, and all of them seemed concerned.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Jeremy said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes Si… Jeremy." He looked at Grayson's shirt. "Please don't punish me for waking you up," he whispered.

"Not at all Damon. PTSD and nightmares are standard with the sort of trauma you've endured," Grayson replied.

"I had them for five years before they stopped," Isobel said with an understanding look. "I still get a nightmare here and there, but they're not as vivid as they were when I first came here."

Damon simply nodded at that.

"Go back to sleep," Miranda said softly. "Do your best to rest right now. You need it."

He nodded again and laid back once more.

"Good night," said Jeremy.

"Good night," Damon replied. He closed his eyes again and dreamt of someone he hadn't seen or thought of much since he was sold.

***

" _I know you didn't steal from him," Stefan said accusingly._

" _You're my little brother, it's my job to protect you."_

" _I didn't steal it either," Stefan replied._

" _It doesn't matter," Damon said, hugging him. "He wouldn't have believed us both."_


	2. Through Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a 2nd chapter as promised! I was so excited about posting this that it's been hard to wait. Now, without further ado...

Damon woke up to the sunlight pouring into his new bedroom. He panicked, not remembering where he was, and then the events of the day before came rushing back to him. He looked over at the door and saw Isobel standing in it with a tray. What on earth was she doing here? What time was it?

"Mrs. Gilbert asked me to bring you breakfast."

"I don't understand," Damon replied.

"With your episode last night, she figured you'd be deadly tired, and she had to go into town to get you some clothes anyways, so she asked for me to prepare breakfast for you and bring it up."

"Why would she have you dote on a slave? Why do these people in general dote on their slaves? It doesn't make sense. It's as if…"

"As if they see us as equals," Isobel said with a laugh. "They treat their slaves more like servants, and pampered ones at that."

"There must be some catch to all this," Damon replied.

"Damon, if there was, I promise I would have told you. None of the Gilberts are above doing things for us. It can be very humbling to have your master or mistress wait on you. They've done so for me before, as have their children."

"Then why bother with slaves?"

"I was purchased to help with the children while Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert were at work. They've had others as well, who've come and gone over the years, though I was their last purchase before you. They keep the hardest workers."

"But why treat a slave with dignity? I don't understand."

"The Gilberts value human life, _all_ of it. Grayson and Miranda are doctors. And they want to make sure Elena and Jeremy learn the same values, which is why they've purchased you for Elena."

"Oh. Thank you, Isobel… for everything." He looked at the tray of food as she set it down.

"Of course. Now I have some chores to do. Can I count on you to help if I need you? You're taller than me, and you can probably reach the higher places better."

Damon nodded, then started eating while Isobel took her leave. He savored breakfast, which had always been his favorite meal of the day. He liked pancakes especially, and there just happened to be some on this plate. Three, to be precise. He ate one first, ate the eggs, ate another one, consumed the sausage, then finished off the last pancake, relishing the taste.

He spent the rest of the morning with Isobel, helping her whenever she needed it and otherwise observing how she went about her responsibilities. If he wanted to stay here, he thought he might as well get a head start and show that he could pull his own weight. Isobel had mentioned a couple times that he didn't have to do anything extra, but Damon insisted on at least shadowing, so she had agreed to that.

Miranda came home with clothes for him and immediately made him go try everything on. She wanted to make sure that everything fit properly and looked at least decent on him. The bag had black jeans, blue jeans, and navy, black, purple, and light grey tops as well as undergarments and some bathing stuff. He liked neutrals and was grateful that most of the clothes were. He had tried everything on when he heard a knock on the door.

"Damon," he heard Miranda's voice. "I would like to see that blue button up on you, maybe with a pair of the blue jeans."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied, pulling that shirt from the bottom of the pile. He put it on, buttoning it all the way to the top. He looked in the mirror and decided that looked far too constricting. He unbuttoned the top button, and the tiniest of smirks graced his lips. _Perfect._ He opened the door to see Miranda standing there, waiting for him. She took in a breath, then grinned widely as she looked him up and down.

"I think that's going to be perfect. And I would say the leather boots. I want you to wear this outfit for Elena's birthday."

"Yes Mrs. Gilbert," Damon replied with a little more volume than he normally did.

* * *

Damon had heard quite a bit about Elena, and even though he hadn't met his new mistress, he found himself hoping that she would be pleased with him. He already wanted to make her happy. Perhaps this was a chance to undo the mistakes he had made with his past owners. He would be on his best behavior and show her that he was worthy of her ownership and her praise.

Damon hadn't thought about it until now, but he knew there were family photos in a couple of different areas around the house. It hadn't dawned on him sooner that Elena was probably in them, and he could see what his new mistress looked like. He smiled to himself as he exited his room and headed for the stairs. Jeremy was just getting home from a friend's house. He could greet him and perhaps ask him some more questions about his sister. Damon held the banister as he made his way down. There were some photos on his right. He looked at one and his eyes went wide.

"Katherine!"

Jeremy was coming through the door when Damon yelled her name. He looked up at him and saw the horrified expression on his face. It was the same as the other night when Jeremy had woken him out of his nightmare. He frowned, wondering why Damon was looking like he wanted to die. What could possibly be so bad that he had turned paler than he already was?

"Damon, what's…"

"What kind of game are you playing!?"

"Damon, I…"

"Why do you have pictures of Katherine!?" Damon was shouting.

"Katherine?" Jeremy said, feeling lost and confused. Isobel had come running in from the living room, which she was just dusting, concerned about the shouting.

"Damon, what's the matter?"

He pointed at the picture of the Gilbert family that was hung on the wall.

"This is my last mistress," he said angrily, accusingly.

"That's Elena," Jeremy replied, "my older sister. Are you all right?"

His chest was heaving badly, his face was still trapped in that horrified expression, and Jeremy could hear him breathing heavily, as if he were running from a killer in a horror movie. Grayson and Miranda followed Jeremy in the door and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Damon's face.

"Damon? What's the matter?" Grayson asked, looking up at the young man. Damon turned his head, and his eyes were narrowed. He was glaring daggers at all of them. There was no way that Elena and Katherine could resemble each other that much. All of them found the look incredibly disarming, but it was Grayson's firm voice that brought him back to reality.

"If you're going to glare instead of explaining what's the matter," he stated, "you can do so in your room."

Damon's shoulders fell and the expression on his face changed to one of anguish. He looked one more time at the photo of Elena/Katherine with her family before turning and going back up the stairs. He entered his room and slammed the door so hard that it shook the house. Grayson and Miranda looked at each other, then at Jeremy and Isobel.

"What happened?" Grayson asked them.

"I came home and Damon was screaming something about a woman named Katherine," replied Jeremy. "He said that Elena is Katherine, which makes no sense."

Miranda put up a hand. The main reason they dealt with that auction house was because they kept impeccable records of the people they sold there. She had Damon's file. She went to retrieve it and brought it back out, flipping to a part that detailed previous owners. She stared for a second, then frowned at Grayson.

"His last owner…"

"…Was Elena's twin," finished Grayson. Jeremy's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"What do you mean, Elena's twin? Elena doesn't have…" Grayson stopped him.

"Isobel… is Elena's real mother," he told his son. "And your Uncle John… he's her father. There were two of them, two babies, and at the time, we had just barely gotten our residency, so we could only take one. We adopted Elena and Katherine was adopted by a family from Pennsylvania."

Jeremy stared at them in disbelief.

"Is that the reason you bought Isobel?"

Grayson shook his head. "We didn't know until a couple years after we made the purchase, and we've kept her since so she could be close to her daughter. She's family."

"I thought I was more thorough than this, but it looks like she accused him of rape," Miranda said with a sigh. He shook his head.

"Do you think the allegations are true?"

"I've heard of Katherine's reputation. She says that about anyone who turns her down, so I doubt it. I'm so sorry Grayson."

"Don't be. This is no one's fault. Now we need to decide if we want to let Damon stay though, and if so, he needs to also make a choice. He may not be able to handle belonging to Elena. I don't know much about Katherine, but according to the auctioneers, she was the one that broke him if she was his last owner."

Miranda nodded her agreement.

"I think we should let him stay and see how this plays out. He could die if we bring him back."

"I agree. I don't believe the allegations and I don't believe that he'll hurt Elena. Now we need to determine what he wants to do."

"Who should ask him though?"

"You should, Miranda. You've built a bit of a rapport with him already. Ask him if he would prefer us trading or selling him, bringing him back to the auction house, or if he thinks he can handle this."

* * *

Miranda waited for a while. She wanted to give Damon some time to cool down before she dropped a decision this big on him. She wished she had realized before they made the purchase that Katherine had been his previous owner. He was clearly suffering PTSD partially due to her treatment of him, so how would he be able to look past the fact that Elena and she were identical? Finally, feeling she'd given him enough time, she made her way upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Damon?"

"Come in, Mrs. Gilbert," he replied, his voice clearly strained. She was almost certain that he'd been crying. Miranda opened the door and walked over to the bed. Damon was laying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow. It looked like his body was shaking.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm usually more thorough with the background of the people we purchase. The girl who was your owner before, her name was Katherine?"

He lifted his face from the pillow and looked at her briefly. His eyes were puffy, cheeks flushed and tear-stained, and she could tell the pillow was wet. He didn't respond to her but buried his face back in the pillow. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he winced, clearly expecting to be struck.

"Katherine is Elena's twin sister. They were both adopted out at birth. That's why they look so much alike."

Damon moved his face from the pillow and looked at her again. Behind the look of hatred that he was trying to hold so hard was fear. She could see it in his eyes. He was afraid of Katherine. Miranda had read a little more into what she had done to him, something else that was documented in the file, though it was never as detailed as the truth. She had mentally and physically abused him so badly that he had become nothing more than a shell of himself.

"You have a choice to make, Damon," Miranda stated. "You can stay here with us and allow Elena to take ownership over your life, we can sell or trade you, or we can bring you back to the auctioneer. I'm leaving this decision to you to make."

"Is… Is my mistress as sweet as everyone says?" Damon asked.

"She is," Miranda replied. "She's sweet and loving, compassionate, selfless. From what I understand, she's everything Katherine's not and vice versa."

"What… what if I can't handle belonging to her… because of the resemblance?" Miranda could hear the fear in his voice still. She knew by the question he asked her that he wanted to stay and meet Elena, but the what ifs were eating him up inside.

"We can deal with that problem if it arises. Does that mean you want to stay?"

"Yes ma'am. I… I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm sorry for slamming the door."

Miranda smiled at him. "Things happen. I don't think anyone is upset with you. I know I'm certainly not. As a matter of fact, I have a little surprise for you."

* * *

Damon sat at the table, feeling awkward after the fit he'd had earlier. No one had punished him, even though he thought they would. He was incredibly grateful for the understanding looks the Gilberts had given him as he walked into the dining room. There was not a single hint of judgment from anyone, not even Grayson, who was the one person he would have expected it from.

"Damon," Miranda said, pulling him from his thoughts. "Do you wish to tell everyone your decision?"

He thought Miranda had already done that for him, but it appeared that she felt the right thing to do was leave it to him. He looked at each of the faces looking back at him and then at the table.

"I've decided to stay," he said, his voice once again barely above a whisper. "As long as… as long as I can live with the face of my mistress, that is," he added on, stealing a glance at Jeremy.

"Good," Grayson replied with a little smile. "I was hoping that was the choice you would make."

"And… I'm sorry for exploding earlier," he said, now looking at Grayson.

"You're forgiven, though I don't believe there's really anything to apologize for," Grayson replied. "You were taken by surprise. I don't know many people in your situation who would react differently."

"Thank you, Sir," Damon said, looking down at the table once more. This family was far kinder than he could have ever thought possible. He had heard of slaves who lived luxurious lives. Their owners took excellent care of them, and they were more family than anything else. With his cheeky attitude and bad temper, he never thought he would have gotten lucky enough to belong to one of those families.

At the end of dinner, Miranda brought in a small cake. Damon stared at it, not remembering the last time he had tasted cake. He had also said he didn't want to celebrate, and he felt that she was going against his wishes. Perhaps his opinions didn't matter here as much as he thought. What a rollercoaster ride of a time this was turning out to be.

"Damon, I know you don't want a party, so I didn't bother with an actual birthday cake, but I thought we could share some dessert cake together," she said with a quick smile. Okay, so she had listened to him… sort of. He wondered how much like her mother his mistress was. Well, adopted mother anyways.

When everyone had received their slice, they all dug in. Damon hesitated, staring at it before taking a small bite. He was afraid he wasn't going to like it, and he didn't want to insult anyone. However, once the cake touched his tongue, his eyes went wide, and he dug right in. It was gone within seconds, and Miranda laughed.

"Well, we know you like chocolate cake."

He looked up sheepishly, his face covered in the frosting. All of them laughed, and Jeremy handed him a napkin. Damon took it and gave him a look of gratitude.

"Thank you," he said, addressing everyone. "I… I don't know what to say."

"I think you just said it all," replied Jeremy with a chuckle.

Grayson gave him a serious look. "Damon, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you not to tell Elena that she's adopted or that she has a twin. Miranda and I have always agreed that we would tell her when the time is right. This is not that time."

"Yes Sir," Damon said.

"Same goes for you Jeremy."

"Yes Dad."

* * *

The next two days went by far smoother than his first. Damon shadowed Isobel to learn her duties. When she found out he had once been an avid reader, she showed him to the library. He had picked out several books and was already almost done with the first one, The Count of Monte Cristo. Whenever he passed a photograph with Elena in it, he made a point to look at her face. He hoped he might be able to desensitize himself before he met her on the 22nd. Her face still made him angry, but he knew that it wasn't her fault that she looked like his greatest abuser.

The nightmares still ensued, vivid and painful. He was always grateful when he woke up from them. Apparently, he hadn't screamed in his sleep again, though he was sure it was bound to happen. He slept in each morning, knowing that this schedule was not going to last once he was put to work. Isobel woke up with the Gilberts, and Damon figured that the same would be expected of him. He didn't mind, he had always liked mornings.

The 21st wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He had some books with him to get him through the day in his room. Isobel brought up breakfast for him, and he thanked her for taking care of him. She gave him a little smile.

"Elena will be home any minute now. Try to be as quiet as possible."

Damon gave her a nod, put down the book, and then started eating breakfast. He was already gaining a little weight, which Miranda had commented on. She was happy that he was starting to fill out and he didn't look as much like a corpse as he had when he had first arrived at the Gilbert house. It hadn't even been four full days. He supposed that's what happened when a person got the right nutrition. Damon froze when he heard a voice.

"Mom! Why is this door closed?"

Kather- No, Elena. That must be Elena.

"I've got your birthday surprise in there, Sweetie. You don't get it until tomorrow, so don't even think about opening that door."

"Okay."

"Welcome home Elena!"

"Thanks!"

"How was the cheerleading retreat?"

"It was wonderful, but I missed you guys so much."

Damon could hear it in her voice. She was different from Katherine. Her tone didn't have that air of manipulation under it. Instead, it sounded loving, warm, and genuine. How could two people who so resembled each other be so different? He wondered if perhaps the aura she gave off might make a difference, and he wondered how she would treat him. Would she be the kind, compassionate young lady that everyone knew? Would she be cruel like Katherine? Would she be somewhere in between?

Isobel also delivered lunch and dinner, and the day flew by with Damon being enveloped in his book. If he hadn't been made a slave, he most certainly would have been better read. He had always liked reading and the worlds that books could take someone to. He spent until midnight with his book. Isobel had informed him that Miranda wanted to present him to Elena during her birthday party the next day and had wanted to make sure he could wait that long. He had agreed to that, knowing as long as he had books to keep him company, he would be fine. He had asked what time her birthday party started. It would be at 11am, just in time for lunch. Birthday dinner with the family was a tradition, and they didn't want her party cutting into it, so they planned to end it around 3pm.

* * *

The morning of the 22nd arrived. Damon had set out the clothes Miranda had requested he wear the night he had tried everything on. She was a smart woman. She had gotten a size bigger than he needed, figuring he would gain weight quickly. After breakfast, he got dressed, not wanting to get food on his new clothes, especially on such an important day. All day the day before, whenever he heard Elena talking outside his door, he had listened to her, wondering what she was like face to face. The words her family had used seemed to describe her well, and he hoped that she felt the same way towards slaves.

He made the bed, and at Miranda's request, made the room look as if it wasn't being lived in. It wasn't too difficult. His clothes hadn't been put into the closet yet but sat in a trunk at the end of the bed. He had also placed the books in there so that she wouldn't suspect. There was a full body mirror in the corner. Damon went over to it and made sure he looked presentable. He didn't want to give a bad impression to his new mistress, nor did he want to upset Miranda and Grayson.

Isobel came and got him when it was closing in on the time for Elena's birthday party. He was to sit with the gifts, which felt a little strange to him. She had promised that she would make sure he got anything he wanted to eat. Damon still hadn't gotten used to Isobel waiting on him, though he supposed if the roles were reversed, he would have been expected to do the same. Isobel was stealthy as hell. She was able to sneak him out with only Jeremy seeing them.

Jeremy smiled at him, excited to see how this went, but also a little nervous. Elena was not someone who believed in slavery to begin with. What if she didn't take this well? He reminded himself that Damon wasn't meant to be a toy. He was a person that their parents wanted her care for so that she could learn what it was like to be responsible for another human being and so that he might have a chance to heal.

Damon seated himself in the chair he had been instructed to stay at until gift giving came. He watched the guests at the party, wondering what their relationship to her was. One boy stood out. He was a few years younger than Damon and reminded him a bit of his younger brother. The mannerisms were almost exact. He decided to ignore it, not wanting to open old wounds.

A few people had eyed him, including Elena herself. It was clear that she was wondering two things: who he was and why he wasn't mingling. Getting a look at her face from far away, the resemblance may have been eerie, but he could tell that there was something different about her. She was no Katherine Pierce. At one point, she had started to make her way towards him, but a black girl, who Damon was pretty sure was called Bonnie, had gotten in her way. Good thing. He hadn't been given permission to speak to her until gift giving.

Finally, the time had come. He knew that he was the last of her gifts to be presented to her, so he would still have to wait probably another hour, but at least there was finally an end in sight. Isobel had done an excellent job of sneaking him anything he might have asked for. Jeremy had also snuck him a couple extra treats on top of that. He had no idea why the people in this family insisted on spoiling him. Perhaps it was just in their nature, but he was eternally grateful for his sudden change in luck.

While Elena opened her other gifts, she would steal glances at him, wondering why on earth he was sitting at the gift table, and why he wasn't speaking to anyone. She had noticed Isobel bringing him food, and she was perplexed. Why wasn't he going and grabbing anything himself? It wasn't until she had finished opening her gifts that her question was answered.

Once all the other gifts had been received, there was a grand speech that Damon hadn't been expecting. It was something about almost being old enough to be on her own and how she needed to learn responsibility. It went further than that, but that was the gist. He had watched her glance at him a few times curiously, and it seemed almost as if realization was dawning on her. Her face changed as her parents clarified that this was not a typical gift, but after making a difficult decision, they had bought her a slave.

She glanced at Damon now with a look of pity. He refused to make eye contact with her. He would not be pitied when he was in the best possible situation he could be in for his station. She walked over to her parents and shook her head.

"My opinion on this sort of thing has been made clear," she whispered angrily.

"Elena," Grayson looked at her, "He's not for you to hurt. He's for you to help."

She thought about those words, and her expression softened just a little as she realized that her parents were trying to take someone who had been in a terrible situation and put them in a better one. She sighed, still reluctant, and hugged them both, then made her way over to him. _Definitely different than Katherine,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm Elena," she said softly, holding out her hand.

"Damon, if that's what you wish to call me," he replied. She smiled at him. He looked at that smile, and he could feel the warmth radiating off her. Under different circumstances, in a world much different than this, perhaps they could have been friends or even lovers. There were no laws against relationships with slaves, but most owners saw themselves as above that sort of thing, so it was still taboo.

"Do you know how to dance, Damon?"

"I do," he answered quietly. He had noticed the outdoor dance floor earlier and he had wondered if there was going to be dancing at some point during the party.

"Dance with me?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied, and she realized she hadn't given him a title to call her by.

"Elena is fine. Miss Elena if you truly feel the need to be formal, but I prefer Elena."

"Yes Miss Elena," he replied, his ice blue eyes looking into her deep browns.

Damon stood up, finally taking the hand she offered him, feeling nervous as he escorted her to the dance floor. He may have been a slave, but he remembered some of his privileged upbringing before that, including the formal dance lessons he had been given. A song began to play in the background and his nerves fell away as he led her around the dance floor with confidence and poise in the manner that usually only a gentleman would.

* * *

She hadn't expected a gift like this, but that was because her parents knew how she felt about slavery. True, some of her friends and their parents owned slaves. It was neither taboo to own them or not to. It all came down to personal choice. In her life, Elena had already decided that her personal choice was to never try to _own_ another human being.

Her parents had gone against her wishes, and at first, she was hurt and angry that they hadn't listened to her. However, once Grayson had said those words, realization had broken upon her. She wondered how bad this poor boy had been treated before this. It must have been a terrible reality to know that he could be beaten, whipped, or starved at any moment for even the smallest of infractions.

Her family wasn't like that though. The people they purchased weren't thought of as slaves, but as additions to their household and their family. Sure, they were treated a little differently when it came to chores and responsibilities, but that was really the extent of it. She had immediately picked up on him being malnourished, his cheekbones sticking out more than they should. She wondered how long he had been here and what he thought of the place so far.

"Are you staring at me because I'm dashingly handsome?" he asked with a grin that faded when realized his mistake. "S-sorry Miss Elena."

Was that some of his true personality showing through? If that's what he was like normally, she found she really liked it, and hoped she might be able to pull more of that attitude out of him.

"No need to be sorry Damon," she replied with a gentle chuckle.

She had to admit that the way he danced took her breath away. It was obvious that he had been frightened as he had led her to the dance floor. However, once the music had started, they had taken their positions, and, much to her surprise, his fear faded away as he had led her around the dance floor with absolute confidence.

The music finished up, and it was time to cut the cake. She did so with Damon standing not far from her, watching her. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about her looking like his previous owner, but if that dance were any indication, he thought he could easily look past it. She cut the first piece and put it aside, then cut a second piece and handed it to him. He looked at her, only a little surprised by her generosity.

"Eat," she told him. Grayson took over so that she and her new ward could mingle among the others.

"This is Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan," she said as they approached the small group.

Damon froze and looked at the young man with mannerisms similar to his younger brother. Stefan… He couldn't go down this path, not now. He wasn't prepared for this. Stefan seemed to be giving Damon a strange look as well. However, Damon decided to pretend it hadn't happened and simply shook hands with each of them.

"A pleasure to meet you," he mumbled. Stefan's off look went away. His brother Damon had been loud, obnoxious, outspoken, and cocky, all things this young man was not. Still, the resemblance was uncanny, and the feeling of familiarity didn't dissipate.

Once the party was over, Elena led Damon back up to his room. He was a little nervous as to where this was going, not knowing if she would be the type to take advantage of him.

"Sit," she said as she seated herself on the bed and patted it.

"Miss Elena?"

"I wanted to tell you that this is not my kind of thing. I've talked to my parents."

He looked down. "You're sending me back to the auction block."

"Heavens, no!" Elena went to place a palm on his cheek, but he drew back, eyes wide, thinking she was going to hit him. She frowned and tried again, this time slower, and he allowed her to touch him.

"I've spoken with them and they've certainly given me a good enough reason to keep you. Eventually, when you're feeling ready to open up to me, I want to know about your past. For now, I just wanted to clear things up. This was not my idea of a birthday present."

"I know," Damon replied, placing his hand over hers. He closed his eyes. When Elena saw that, she realized he was starving for affection. She gave him a hug, and he flinched, not expecting the sudden movement. His arms stayed up for a time before he settled them back at his sides. Just because she was showing him affection didn't mean he had the right to reciprocate.

"This is your room, but you are also welcome into mine anytime you need something," Elena said with a small smile as she pulled away from him.

"I-I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea," he said softly.

"And no one will. Damon, no one here thinks like that. This is your home now. You are welcome wherever you like. Well, I wouldn't go into anyone's bedroom without explicit permission, but you know what I mean."

"Miss Elena?"

"Yes Damon?"

"Please… please don't get rid of me."

The look on her face said she wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. Damon was truly scared of being sent back. She needed to talk to her parents. Perhaps they had more insight on him. She hugged him again, and once again, he flinched and refused to return her embrace. She let out a mock frustrated sigh.

"Here," she said as she pulled his arms up around her. "This is how you hug back."

"I… I wasn't sure that you would like it if I… if I hugged you back, Miss Elena," he stuttered. He felt her shoulders fall, and she let go, pushing him back so she could look at him.

"Surely you must be joking," she stated incredulously. Damon looked down at the bed, and Elena immediately felt bad. She placed her thumb and forefinger on his chin and lifted his face until they were making eye contact again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing how inconsiderate she must have sounded.

"Don't be," Damon said back. "I'm just… new to this."

* * *

Once they were done with… whatever that was, Elena went to find her mother. She needed to know what sort of past Damon had, and she knew her mother would have documentation to show what he had been through. Her mother only dealt with auction houses that kept detailed accounts of their _product_. She found her in the kitchen, chatting with her father and her brother.

"That seemed to go better than any of us expected," Elena heard her say. She cleared her throat, and all three of them looked in her direction.

"Mom, do you have his file?"

"I do, Elena. I was waiting for you to come and get it so I can talk to you. This is going to be a shock, so I think you should sit down."


	3. Bittersweet Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Chapter 3 has arrived. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about posting this one. There was a lot happening in the last two chapters, and things will slow down a little here as our main couple starts to get to know one another. I hope you enjoy.

Elena stared at them wide-eyed. Surely they must be joking. She was adopted? Isobel was her mother? And she had an evil twin who just happened to be Damon's last owner? She could feel a headache coming on. Was it possible for life to be this ironic? Once the initial shock of the news wore off, she had felt hurt, angry and betrayed. However, she knew that right now, her primary focus needed to be on Damon, so she set those emotions aside to process and deal with later.

Miranda had gone over the file in detail with her, making sure she understood what she was looking at. A couple times she had almost started crying because of information overload. She was also shocked by how badly Damon had been treated. The reason was almost always the same, having to do with, as many prior owners put it, his smartass mouth. She had gotten a small taste of that earlier, and she was hoping that she would be able to bring out more of it.

"Are you all right? I know this is a lot to take in all at once."

"I think so. I just… I can't believe that someone could be that cruel to another person."

"Elena, make sure you take your time and that you're careful with him. He's very fragile. You have the patience of a saint, and I think you're the perfect person to help him. He has some severe nightmares. His first night here, he was screaming in his sleep. He may have a bit of a temper too. We're not sure if what we told you with his outburst was a one-time deal."

"What made you decide to get this boy for me?" Elena asked, finally voicing the question that had been on her mind.

"We know you like projects, and we wanted to give you some responsibility. Plus, if we left him there, he might have died. Here, I took a photo of him before we brought him home. This was what he looked like when we picked him up."

Elena stared at the photo for several minutes. They almost didn't look like the same person, except for those piercing blue eyes, eyes that she would never be able to mistake for anyone else. How could anyone be allowed to live in that condition? It was completely inhumane!

"Do you understand where we're coming from now Elena?" Miranda questioned.

"Even more so than I did earlier. He's been through so much."

"He's yours now. We figured he can help Isobel around the house, but that's your decision to make. Whatever orders and instructions you give him, he will follow."

"He's a very good listener," Grayson agreed. "That spirit of his is in pieces though. Katherine destroyed his fire."

"How would you feel if I told you I aim to bring it back?" Elena asked him.

"I would say I expected no less out of my daughter," he replied and hugged her.

* * *

It was Damon's first night eating dinner at the table with Elena there. Now and again, he would steal glances of her. She had a very sweet and innocent air about her. Whenever she would start to turn her head to look his way, he would avert his eyes. He didn't know how she would feel about him making eye contact with his superior, even if she hadn't commented on it earlier.

They passed around the food, and he once again took what he wanted. There was no being scolded or told he couldn't have something. There was no one looking at him as if he had crossed a line. Not a single person at that table felt that he wasn't entitled to something simply because of the circumstances of his life. Truly lucky he was, and he was aware of that fact.

Throughout dinner, they discussed Elena's adoption and how she had come to be Grayson and Miranda's daughter. They were mindful not to bring up Katherine, not wanting Damon to feel upset or uncomfortable. Isobel had explained to Elena how she had fallen for John Gilbert as a teenager and eventually, they had slept together, which had led to her becoming pregnant. John had come to Grayson and begged him to take their child, knowing that he and Isobel wouldn't be able to provide a life for it. Miranda and Grayson had agreed to adopt, but they had been surprised to later learn that there were two babies. However, they stuck to the plan, knowing they couldn't afford two children. It had been a closed adoption and they had never met Isobel. John had brought Elena to them after her birth.

When dinner was over, they had a family game night. Damon wasn't expecting to be invited to any such event. He had figured that he would go upstairs and read, but they insisted that he was part of the family, and therefore, he was required to be there. He took up the rear, following the rest of them into the living room. They realized too late that there wasn't enough seating. He didn't say anything but sat on the floor beside his mistress's left leg. She was at one end of the couch, and her mother at the other, with her father in between. Jeremy frowned.

"We don't have a chair for Damon?"

"I'm fine," Damon replied quietly. "A slave should never sit with his master. He should always sit at their feet."

Elena frowned at his response. Unfortunately, there wasn't another seat for him in the living room, so she couldn't argue with his reasoning right now. It would dawn on her later that night that they could have grabbed a chair from the dining room. He had found he enjoyed being in this spot when she had started absentmindedly patting his head and playing with his hair. When she did, he would lean into it as if he were a dog begging to be scratched. They played several different games, and before they knew it, 6pm had become 10pm.

"It's time to turn in," Grayson said, causing everyone, including Damon, to pout. "Seriously, it's late. Your mother and I only have a couple days of vacation left for this week, and I want to enjoy it."

Each of them made their way to their respective rooms. Damon and Elena had rooms across from each other, while Grayson and Miranda's room was at the end of the hall. Isobel was next to Elena and across from Jeremy, who was next to Damon. Elena and Damon stood outside their bedrooms for a minute before she came in for another hug, and he flinched. She knew to expect that.

"Good night Damon."

"Good night Miss Elena," he said, his arms slowly coming down into an embrace, returning her hug with extreme caution.

"I get up at 6am. I would like you to be up then."

"Yes Ma'am."

She went to put her hand up to his cheek like she had earlier, but he recoiled, expecting her to hit him. She remembered what she had done last time and tried again, this time slower, and he allowed her to touch him, closing his eyes. They opened as she pulled her hand away.

Damon went into his room, changed into his pajamas and headed to bed. He was happy to be laying down after such an exciting and stressful day. His favorite moment today had to be his dance with his new mistress. Right then, he had felt like a man, and not an object bought and sold for people's convenience. He had once danced that way with Katherine, and he could honestly say it felt far more natural with Elena.

* * *

Damon woke up three hours later and realized there was an issue. There was an alarm clock in his room, but he had no idea how to set it. Such things had never really been up to him. His owners would wake him up or make sure there was an alarm set and ready to go in his room. Would Elena wake him up or was she expecting him to be up when she was? He couldn't be sure.

He let out a small sigh and trudged the short distance to Elena's room. He had always had good night vision, and he easily made out her bed in the dark. He walked over, ready to shake her, when he saw how peaceful she looked. He let out another almost silent sigh. He couldn't bring himself to wake his mistress. He debated on what to do. Sleeping in the bed with Elena seemed out of the question, especially because she was under eighteen. He didn't want her to think he had anything like that in mind.

Damon decided to curl up on the floor. He had slept in more uncomfortable places before. The floor was carpeted, soft. He got into the fetal position and fell asleep, thinking for sure that he would stir when Elena's alarm went off. Instead, he woke when she accidentally stepped on him and yelled.

"Damon! What on earth are you doing on the floor!?"

"Sleeping," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know how to set the alarm clock in my bedroom."

"Damon!" He flinched at her tone of voice, expecting a whack as well, but it never came. "Don't ever do that again! Next time, you wake me up so I can make sure you're all set."

"You looked so peaceful, Miss Elena. I didn't feel it would be right to wake you."

Well, she had to admit that he was extremely considerate.

"Why didn't you join me in the bed then? There's plenty of room for both of us."

"You… You're only seventeen, Miss Elena," he replied as he stared at the ground.

"So? Oh, oooooh. Damon… You were afraid it might give the wrong impression?"

"Yes ma'am."

They came out of the room, and Grayson was eyeing them both. Elena seemed to be perfectly fine, while Damon was his normal timid self. Katherine was most certainly lying; he was sure of it.

"It's not what you think, Daddy," Elena said nervously.

"Good, I don't want you taking advantage of that boy when he can't say no."

Damon stared at him, shocked. He thought for sure that because Elena was a minor, Grayson would be the overprotective type when it came to her. Instead, he was protecting him? Why would someone do that? Why would anyone protect the dignity of a slave over their own child?

"Dad, you know I would never."

"I trust you Elena, but I simply wanted to make my position known."

The way Grayson was looking at her made her think she should remember something. It eventually dawned on her. Katherine had claimed that he had raped her. Then again, she claimed all the male slaves they'd had did so. Elena hardly believed that. Damon was far too sweet and soft-spoken for something like that. Then she remembered that he'd often been given back due to his attitude. Still, no allegations of violence, sexual or otherwise, came against him from any of his other owners. Now Grayson looked at Damon.

"I trust you enough that if for some reason, it was necessary to share a bed with my daughter, I would be okay with this. She's still underage, so something like that would need my approval. If that were to happen, there would be nothing inappropriate going on, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Gilbert," Damon replied, surprised at this extreme turn of events. Grayson went to place a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, expecting to be struck.

"Ease up kid," he said, placing the hand on its intended target. "Remember, we don't give beatings here. That includes any kind of hitting."

"I… I figured you thought I was lying… After all, Miss Elena is… b-beautiful." He stuttered out the last word, realizing after he said it that he should have bit his tongue. Elena was blushing and Grayson shook his head.

"That's no reason for you not to be able to keep it in your pants," Grayson replied seriously.

"I agree, Sir," Damon said. That was enough for Grayson. If the circumstances were different, he wouldn't have cared if they slept together, even if Elena was only seventeen and technically not old enough to consent. Right now, it was more important that any boundaries Damon put up be respected so that he would become comfortable enough to be himself.

"I have to go to summer camp Damon. Did you ever learn how to drive?"

"Yes Miss Elena."

"Would you be willing to drive me? We can go over your responsibilities and expectations during the ride."

"Yes Miss Elena."

He was looking at the car when she came out, finally ready to leave. He had forgotten how long it took teenage girls to get ready for anything. When she approached, he glanced at her briefly, then got in. She was breathtaking, even in her simple top and jeans. He didn't want to get caught staring. Perhaps it would be deemed inappropriate, and she might get tired of him stealing glances. He didn't want to be taken back to the auction house, and even though she had promised him she wouldn't get rid of him, everyone had their limits.

"All right, so my expectations are that you will wake up every morning when I do, drive me to summer camp, pick me up, and assist Isobel with anything she needs help with while you're at home between those times. Once I'm home, I want you with me in case I might need anything from you."

"Yes Miss Elena," Damon replied.

He dropped her off with ten minutes to spare. She said a quick goodbye and hurried inside the building. He stared longingly before driving away. He had never had the chance to attend a summer camp. Even when he had been younger, his father had insisted that summers were best spent working.

* * *

"So, what's he like?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah, spill!" Bonnie agreed with her.

"He's really shy and afraid," Elena said with a frown. "My mother has his file, and it says that he was commonly returned for being mouthy and having an attitude. None of that's really come out."

They both frowned at her.

"I'm working on him. I want him to be himself with me. I think that's what my parents were aiming for too. My mother showed me this horrid picture of him covered in filth. I don't want him to go back to a life like that. Oh! I tripped over him this morning."

Bonnie and Caroline furrowed their brows.

"He slept on the floor next to my bed last night."

"Because?" Bonnie inquired. "I know you would never have allowed that to happen if it was up to you."

"He doesn't know how to set an alarm clock. He thought mine would wake him up, and when it didn't, I started to get out of bed and stepped on him."

"Imagine being so helpless that you can't set an alarm clock," Caroline replied.

"Lunch is over ladies. Time to head back," Elena said, happy to have an excuse to get out of there. She knew they meant well, but she was having a hard time coming to terms with how broken and mistreated Damon was, and it was hard to talk about. Suddenly, she got an idea. Caroline and Bonnie wanted to know more about him. There was plenty of room in the car for them. She would have Damon drive them home today.

She told the girls of the plan when she saw them at their last break before camp ended and Caroline squealed with delight. Bonnie, on the other hand, didn't look so certain.

"Elena, are you sure he'll be okay with that?"

"I think he'll be just fine with it."

"I don't want us to make him feel uncomfortable."

"I think it's a great idea!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Well, it's settled. We'll bring you home this afternoon."

* * *

Damon was feeling a bit blindsided. Elena had asked him to drive home two of her friends, Bonnie and Caroline. He wasn't ready for the slough of questions they might have, and he didn't want to be rude, especially in the presence of his mistress. Perhaps he would get lucky and they wouldn't have a zillion questions to ask him that he felt completely uncomfortable answering. Unfortunately, fate was not that kind to him.

"Elena said you don't know how to work an alarm clock. How can you not know how to work an alarm clock?" Caroline started in immediately when she entered the car, earning her a glare from Elena. So, she had mentioned their little morning adventure. He tensed and realized he was still sore from being stepped on that morning.

"How did you become a slave? Oh, were you kidnapped by someone?"

Caroline rattled off so many questions so fast that Damon wasn't really able to answer any of them. However, Elena had forgotten to tell them one important detail, and it was one Bonnie wanted to know.

"Elena neglected to tell us, so, what's your name?" Finally, a not totally personal and completely inappropriate question.

"Damon," he replied, and Bonnie could hear what Elena was talking about in his voice. He was afraid of what they might do to him if he didn't answer. For once, she was grateful for Caroline's habit of rapid-fire questioning. It meant Damon didn't have to answer.

"I'm Bonnie, and this motormouth over here is Caroline." Caroline pouted slightly at being called a motormouth, but then beamed at him.

"Damon… I like it. It's kind of dark and mysterious."

Once he had dropped off Elena's friends, she gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about Caroline. She has trouble controlling her mouth."

"I really like Miss Bonnie," Damon said to that. "I appreciate that she didn't pry."

"I'm sorry again," Elena said, looking at him seriously.

"It's not your fault that Blondie is a spaz," Damon replied with a chuckle. Elena noticed the half smile on his lips, but it was gone in an instant. She could see in his eyes that he was frightened about possibly having overstepped.

"You're right, she totally is," Elena agreed with a laugh. She had never put that word with Caroline, but it fit her perfectly.

Once they were home, she left Damon in the entryway to check in with Isobel and make sure he had done as he was told. Isobel seemed grateful to have him around, and that made Elena happy. She came back into the entryway and looked up into those handsome eyes, which were looking anywhere but at her.

"You did well today, Damon. Isobel says she appreciates you. You can take the afternoon off to do whatever you like with your leisure time."

Damon nodded and headed for his bedroom. Elena followed him, mainly because she was curious about what he was headed upstairs to do. He pulled several books out of the trunk at the end of the bed. One had a mark in it already. She checked the title. It was Man in the Iron Mask. She hadn't known if he could read or not, but this confirmed he could. He knew she had followed him up the stairs, and he was feeling a bit self-conscious as he opened the book and picked up where he had left off. She took the hint and left, a small smile on her lips. So, he liked books.

* * *

Dinner came and went, and then it was bedtime. Elena made sure Damon's alarm clock was set. She even took the time to show him how to do it himself. He felt like a moron, especially when it took an hour because he kept messing up the dumbest of steps. He felt himself getting more and more frustrated. She was starting to see that temper her parents had been talking about, and she could feel his desire to throw the alarm clock against the wall and break it. She sat next to him, put her head on his shoulder, and played with his hair. It instantly calmed him, and within five minutes, he was finally able to set the damned thing.

"Thank you, Miss Elena," he said as he leaned into her touch.

"Anytime. I was thinking, I had looked over your file, and I realized I missed your birthday by a few days." He stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"I told your parents I didn't want a celebration. There's no point in celebrating the birth of a slave."

She frowned.

"Well, it's more about making sure I can keep in contact with you if need be. I have a gift for you."

She pulled out a phone. Damon stared at it, unable to understand why anyone would buy him something so extravagant.

"Miss Elena, I…"

"No arguments. This is something I got for you. Happy belated birthday Damon. I will show you how to work it tomorrow." He looked up, and she thought she saw a gleam in his eyes, but only for a second.

"Say what you're thinking," Elena prompted him.

"I thought I already knew how to work it pretty well," he replied, voice implying something entirely different from a cell phone. For a split second, she could see the fire and hear the confidence in his voice. Then he made himself small again, as if he would be struck for speaking so openly. Elena laughed at the comment and leaned back, pretending to check him out.

"I think I can agree with that," she said, giggling more. He looked surprised at her. She seemed to genuinely find his snark funny. Most of his owners had hated that and had tried their hardest to beat it out of him.

He took the phone from her, knowing she wasn't going to allow him to refuse it. It felt so fragile in his hands, like if he squeezed just hard enough, it would shatter. She introduced him to the touchscreen that night and showed him where her number was stored. He had insisted that she go to bed, but she wanted to make sure he at least knew the basics.

That night, Damon lay awake in bed, thinking about Elena. Her laugh gave him this flighty feeling in the pit of his stomach. When she looked at him, he felt the need to protect her at all costs. They had just met, and he knew it was far too early to be in love with her, but he seemed to slowly be falling. He would have to stop that before it became problematic. Too bad the next turn of events would make that even harder.

* * *

The rest of the household stood outside Damon's bedroom, hearing him scream. Elena frowned as she looked at the door, then at her parents, then at the door again. Whatever he was screaming about, it sounded like it was agonizing, and she was becoming more concerned by the minute. She was worried that if she needed to stay with him for the night, it might upset her father. She looked at him, deciding to voice the one question she needed to ask before she went in.

"If I spend the night with him, it wouldn't bother you, would it Dad?"

"Not at all Elena. Do what you need to do," he replied. With his blessing, she opened the door and entered the bedroom. Damon was screaming and thrashing. When he wasn't screaming, he was begging. She nearly started crying from hearing how in pain he was. There had to be something that she could do. Jeremy had said last time that he had shook him awake. She tried that, hoping it would work for her.

"Damon," she said softly. "Damon," she repeated a little louder when it didn't work the first time, and she shook his shoulder. He thrashed and hit her square in the jaw. She let out a cry and then yelled.

"Damon!"

Damon woke up with a start. He must have been screaming in his sleep again. He looked around the room and spotted Elena.

"Miss Katherine… Miss Katherine please, don't do this. I… I love you. I…" He was crying. Elena rubbed her jaw, knowing there would be a bruise there tomorrow, but also knowing full well that Damon hadn't meant to hit her.

"Push over," she whispered to him. He did as he was told and watched with surprise as she got into bed with him.

"It's not Katherine," she whispered, attempting to place her palm on his cheek. He shrunk back, and she tried again, rubbing his cheek when he didn't move away. He closed his eyes.

"Miss Elena," he whispered back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. But man Damon, you pack one hell of a wallop."

"I hit you?" He sounded scared out of his wits.

"It only hurt for a second," Elena replied. "It's okay. It's okay. Come here."

Damon inched closer and she pulled him to her. She patted his hair, something he was already growing accustomed to. To his surprise, she also started to sing to him. No one had sung to him since he had been taken from his mother. He moved so that he was holding her. Together, they fell asleep, and for once, Damon had only good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't seem too ridiculous. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. I'll be replying to previous comments as well today. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, or bookmarked this story. Your support means everything to me!


	4. Stand By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm back with a new update. Something I feel I should have noted sooner is that the names of the chapters are from songs. Some of you may have already picked up on that. If you want a list of the artists, I would happy to post the titles and artists we've seen so far in the next update. Let me know! And now, without further ado!

"That looks nasty," Miranda said as she looked at her daughter's mouth.

"It hurts a bit, but it was an accident."

Elena had made sure that Damon was out of earshot before she told her mother about what had happened the night before, at least, so she thought. He was lurking around the corner, feeling incredibly guilty for having struck his mistress. He had begged her to punish him when they woke up that morning, but she absolutely refused to do any such thing.

"You need to be careful honey," her mother said as she looked at her. Damon thought he knew where this was going, but he was once again proven wrong. "You did a good job of getting to him, but certainly steer clear of flying limbs. He may have been sleeping, but he could have seriously hurt you."

"I know Mom. I'll be more mindful next time. I'm going to do some research on PTSD over the weekend in hopes that I can handle the situation better when something like this happens again."

Her mother smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How was it staying with him last night?"

"It felt good to be there for someone who needed me."

"Makes sense why you want to be a doctor then."

Damon came into the kitchen. If guilty was a fashion statement, he wore the look quite well. It was obvious to Elena that he was still beating himself up for hurting her, even after she had insisted that accidents happen, and that it wasn't really his fault.

"Miss Elena, Mrs. Gilbert," he said curtly, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

"Damon, it's almost time to go."

Without a word, he headed out to the car and got it started. The morning was unusually chilly for a late day in June, and he thought he would warm up the car for his mistress. While he waited for her, his thoughts flashed back to them being in bed together.

***

_Elena had stayed with him, holding him the entire night. When his alarm went off in the morning, he had woken up with her in his arms. He had tried to move without waking her, but realized he needed to because she had somewhere she had to be._

" _Miss Elena," he had shaken her much the same way she had done to him the night before. He watched as she smiled and looked up at him._

" _Good morning Damon. Did you sleep well?"_

" _I did, Ma'am, and you?"_

" _I did."_

_She flipped onto her back and stretched out her body, revealing a well-toned belly under her pajamas. She looked over at him with a smile and he thought to himself that perhaps there would come a day where them waking up together like this could be normal. He shook the thought from his head, remembering that the circumstances of his life dictated that he could never be in a relationship with Elena._

_***_

Damon was pulled from his thoughts as Elena entered the car.

"Would you be okay with picking up Bonnie and Caroline on the way? They asked if we could give them a ride."

"Of course, Miss Elena. Anything you ask." She could hear a slight snark in those last few words. It was barely there, but it made her smile. He was slowly coming back together, starting to pick up the pieces of himself, and it was because of her and her family.

* * *

"Looks like we're getting a ride from tall, dark, and handsome," Caroline said, her filter from her brain to her mouth being faulty as usual.

Damon didn't know how to feel about that comment. If it had been Elena, it might not have felt so uncomfortable, but to be called that by a near stranger made him feel like nothing more than a piece of meat. He expected her to say something else, but then her eyes fell on the bruise on the left side of Elena's face.

"Oh my god, what happened!?"

"We had a bit of an accident last night," Elena replied, doing her best to simply play it off.

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

Bonnie clearly picked up on his discomfort, and she nudged Caroline.

"Care, for once in your life, shut up."

Caroline huffed and folded her arms, looking out her window. She turned her head back, however, when Bonnie started asking Damon questions. Bonnie had far more tact.

"How old are you Damon?"

"I just turned twenty."

"Just turned? When was your birthday?"

"The 18th."

"Oh, I'm so sorry we missed it."

"What is everyone's obsession with my birthday?"

"Well, birthdays are a big deal in most families, and I figured with your background, you probably haven't had many."

"You make me sound like an underprivileged child."

"Well, more or less."

"Hey now, I'm the most privileged person there is. After all, I get to be in your presence."

Bonnie sniggered at him. The banter between them had Elena cracking up. Clearly, he was more comfortable with Bonnie than anyone else he had come across so far, except maybe for Jeremy. Whenever Jeremy was around, he always seemed a little more at ease, maybe because he had already seen him at his most violent.

Caroline was pouting in her corner. She liked to be the one to get through to people, and she had failed with Damon where Bonnie had easily succeeded. She wanted to be able to get in good with him like Bonnie had, but every time she tried, her mouth misfired, and she asked questions that she knew she shouldn't be asking him.

* * *

When he had dropped them off at home that afternoon, Elena found him reverting to that shy, scared boy that her parents had brought home. Where he had seemed confident and sure of himself before, he was now making himself small and using a soft tone to answer her. Perhaps she could keep the banter going and get Damon to come out of his shell a little more.

"So, you think getting to be in their presence is a privilege?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Damon didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn, Miss Elena," he replied.

"Damon, pull over."

He did as he was told.

"Look at me."

"Yes, Miss Elena?"

"Stop apologizing. That's the most comfortable I've seen you with anyone. I want you to be able to speak like that with me, with my family, with anyone you come across."

"I won't be punished for being insubordinate?"

"Never," Elena replied. "I want you to be able to feel like you can joke with me and the people in my life. I want you to feel comfortable, Damon. I want you to be able to hold your head high and give that air of confidence that you had for that brief moment."

Damon let out a small sigh. He was still scared to death, but perhaps he could try to do better, if for no one else, then for his mistress.

"I really like Miss Bonnie," Damon said, looking over at her. He had said the same thing yesterday.

"Well, I know you just met her, and you two barely know each other, but if you want to date her…"

"No! No, no, no, not like that Ma'am. She makes it easy for me to talk," he explained hurriedly, not having meant to give the wrong impression. Bonnie was nice, sweet even, but he didn't have eyes for her.

"Oh, gotcha," Elena said, but in the pit of her stomach, she felt relief.

* * *

Summer camp had started on Monday for the counselors, but the kids didn't start until next week, which gave them some time to prepare. Just like school, they got weekends off. Elena had loved summer camp when she had attended as a camper and had decided to become a camp counselor to give herself something to do. It was also a way for her to earn a little extra pocket change. The counselors didn't get paid much, but none of them did it for the paycheck.

Today was Saturday, so Elena had every intention of sleeping in. However, she hadn't told Damon that she got the weekends off from camp. He had never attended one before and didn't know how they normally operated. She was shocked when she found him standing over her, a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Miss Elena, you need to wake up or you're going to be late."

"Damon? Ugh, what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's 6am, Ma'am."

Elena groaned and rolled over.

"It's Saturday Damon. Go back to bed."

"You don't have summer camp today, Miss Elena?"

She sat up and looked up at him. He was looking abashed.

"No Damon, summer camp is only during the week. We get the weekends off, just like school."

"Yes, Miss Elena. I'm sorry I woke you Ma'am."

Damon left the room with his shoulders down and head hung low. Elena felt pity for him. They had only ridden together for five days, but perhaps he was looking forward to having an excuse to get out of the house every day. Maybe he was simply feeling bad for waking his mistress for no reason. Perhaps it was a combination of both those things. She cursed herself for not fixing the alarm clock to go into weekend mode on Friday night.

Damon headed down into the kitchen. It may have been six, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He had been lying awake since four that morning, thinking about his past and his new life here. Looking around, he realized he was the only one awake. It seemed that Isobel got weekends off. Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert had probably left for work a little while ago. He had heard them moving around and talking quietly to each other. Doctors must work weird hours.

Damon thought about it and decided he wanted to do something nice for his mistress. He was an excellent cook, something that he'd had to learn quickly to please one of his very first owners. Perhaps it was his Italian blood, but he had picked it up fast and found that he really enjoyed being in the kitchen.

Damon took a few minutes to familiarize himself better with the kitchen. He had shadowed Isobel for a couple days before Elena came back, and he remembered where most everything was, but he wanted to make sure he had his bearings. He grabbed everything he would need to make a vegetable and cheese omelet, hoping that was something that she would like. He spent an hour in total making Elena breakfast. It appeared that he had good timing because he heard her coming downstairs right as he was finishing.

Damon had learned the different foot patterns in the household easily. It was something he used to do for self-preservation, and now it was simply a force of habit. Jeremy had heavy footsteps, while Isobel was completely light on her feet. Grayson took the stairs two at a time and always seemed to be in a rush, and Miranda was usually right behind him. She took each step but did so quickly to keep up with her husband. Elena's footsteps were soft, though louder than Isobel's, and she usually took her time coming down the stairs. Damon felt she had an air about her that made everything she did graceful, even something silly like that.

"Damon? What are you…?" she trailed off as she came around the corner and saw that he had been busy cooking. She didn't finish her thought, but instead looked at the breakfast he had made.

"That smells amazing," she said as she sniffed the air. "Is it for me?"

Damon didn't speak, but simply nodded, looking down at the stove. He was finishing making his own right now, knowing that if he didn't eat something, she would more than likely scold him for it. She let out a small sigh and walked behind him. He tensed, uncertain of what she was doing. Then he felt her arms snake around his waist, and she rested her head on his back. He stopped what he was doing and allowed himself to soak in the affection that she seemed so willing to show him. In another life, this would be real, true affection, and not just her showing him gratitude.

They sat down at the table and ate together. It was just the two of them, and a couple times, Elena tried to strike up a conversation, but she was having trouble getting Damon to even look at her. Halfway through their meal, she grabbed his hand, and ice blue eyes finally lifted from his plate, meeting with her deep browns.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"I screwed up again," he replied faintly.

"What? Do you mean when you woke me up this morning?"

"Yes."

"Damon, I'm not mad. You thought you were being helpful."

"I screw everything up," he whispered, his eyes moving back to his plate. "I didn't mean to hurt you the other night."

"Is that what's really bothering you?"

"What if it happens again?"

"It won't Damon."

He dared to steal a glance at Elena, who was smiling back at him. She hadn't been angry with him then, nor was she angry with him now, but he didn't understand why. Slaves who hit their owners were often beaten to a bloody pulp, and sometimes their owners would decide not to keep them. No one had even given him any of the punishments that were considered standard in this new household. Instead, all of them had looked at him with concern and understanding when they had seen him the next day. This place was so confusing.

Damon slowly raised his hand to Elena's face. He wasn't sure that she would welcome his touch, but she didn't pull away when he made contact with the bruise that he had left on her. His touch was light as he ran his thumb over it, careful not to put pressure on the tender spot. Elena smiled and placed her hand over his.

"You shouldn't be kind to me, Miss Elena," Damon said as he looked at her. "I'm not a good person."

"You have yet to show me anything else," Elena retorted, and she could see a slight grin on Damon's lips. It was almost as if he was saying _game on_.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and Damon began to come out of his shell more. He was still the most comfortable around Bonnie, and Elena found herself jealous of the friendship they'd developed. She wasn't jealous that Damon was friends with Bonnie, more that he favored opening up to her over Elena. She had wanted that sort of thing with him, but he was always more hesitant and cautious around her. It was like he felt that he had to tread lightly for fear of upsetting her. She had even told Bonnie as much, being careful to make sure that she knew their friendship wasn't a problem.

"I can't get him to open up to me like he does to you."

"Elena, there's two reasons for that. The first is that you're his owner, which also makes you his disciplinarian. He doesn't want to do anything that might get him punished. The second is that your resemblance to Katherine scares him. I know you read the file your mother has on him, and you saw the damage that was documented. It was far worse than they made it out to be. There's some serious psychological issues that he's still trying to work through, and he doesn't want you to have to deal with that."

"I'm the person who's supposed to deal with it though," Elena tried to argue, but Bonnie shook her head.

"You're his mistress. You're in charge of making sure he's well taken care of and that he has what he needs. He doesn't feel that he should burden you anymore than he already has."

"Bonnie, I think… I think I'm developing feelings for him, but… he won't be open with me. I don't know what he thinks or feels."

Bonnie gave Elena a lopsided smile.

"Well, I do know one thing that might help put your mind at ease. He feels the same way."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?"

"Put yourself in his shoes. The last woman he was in love with looked exactly like you and went so far as to accuse him of raping her. He knows you're not Katherine, but he needs time. If you want to be fair, at least give him that."

Elena felt much better after talking with Bonnie. Now she knew that Damon felt the same way she did, and she felt somewhat giddy and excited. She knew that this was going to take more time than she had the patience for, but he would be well worth the wait.

* * *

It was coming up on August now. Damon had been with them for over a month. He had gained some weight, and he no longer looked like he might drop dead from starvation. As a matter of fact, once he had filled out, he had started to become more muscular. Elena had had to take him clothes shopping a second time because the stuff that her mother had bought no longer fit him. They had stuck to the same style once Elena was able to determine that Damon really liked what Miranda had gotten him.

He was still extremely uncertain of himself around her, even after a month, and it had been driving her completely insane. Now, after her long talk with Bonnie, she felt she understood better. Her best friend had reminded her that Damon needed to do things on his terms. She couldn't rush him into it. She was grateful for the words of encouragement, and she hoped Bonnie hadn't broken Damon's trust by telling her how he felt about her.

"Miss Elena, when did you get back?"

"Just now, Damon."

For the first few weeks that he had been here, he had been so stealthy that he commonly scared the hell out of her. It had taken her some time to get used to his silent approaches. Now, whenever he approached her, she could feel his presence, almost as if it was going to consume her. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Bonnie and I had lunch. She was saying how much she enjoys your company. She appreciates you trusting her."

"She's easy to talk to, Miss Elena."

"Good. I'm glad you two are getting along so well. She's one of my closest friends."

Damon didn't need to be a genius to see through the façade.

"But?"

"But nothing," she replied, her smile widening. That's when he knew something was bothering her. Her smiles always grew like that when she was trying to cover her feelings. He had picked up on that habit after spending less than a week with her. He walked over to where she stood and pulled her into an embrace. This was the first time he had ever initiated a hug, and she felt herself immediately melting into him. She put her arms around him, and he placed his head on hers.

"It's Saturday, Miss Elena. Why don't we spend the rest of the day together?"

She pulled away just a little and looked up at him.

"All right."

They spent the afternoon and early evening talking. Elena was shocked that this was what he'd had in mind. She figured that they would end up reading silently like they normally did in their downtime, or perhaps go for a drive. Damon loved driving, but he was usually quiet whenever they took a ride. Elena always found herself doing most of the talking. Instead, they stayed in the house and he told her about his past.

He had been sold by his father when he was twelve. Giuseppe had gotten rid of him after he had thrown a fit over his pet turkey being killed and cooked to provide a meal. He had begged not to be forced to eat her, but his mother had sided with his father. He knew she did so because his father would have beaten him, or possibly even them both, in a drunken rage. That insubordination was enough to finally send Giuseppe over the edge.

The next day, slavers had come for Damon. His mother had begged his father not to do this, to let Damon stay with them. She promised she would do a better job of disciplining him. She had said the same thing before, and after failing to do so, Giuseppe'd had enough. He had been taken from his parents and his brother, Stefan, and sold to the highest bidder.

At auction, he had gotten a high price because he was young, which meant he could be molded into whatever his owners were looking for. However, time and time again, they failed to break him and make him into the obedient young slave that they desired. Even with severe beatings, every owner he had was unable to break his streak of defiance, and every single one returned him to the auction house, unable to handle a boy who refused to do what he was told. Every master bought him thinking they would be the one to break him, and he had made it his goal to prove every one of them wrong.

Even though he was handsome, and looks usually increased a slave's cost, his attitude kept bringing his price lower and lower. Then, for just fifty thousand dollars, Katherine Pierce's parents bought him. Just like with Elena, he had been a surprise for her birthday. For her sweet sixteen, her parents had wanted to shower her with the most expensive, elaborate gifts they could possibly buy. That included a slave who was half off. Originally, her father had passed him up after seeing that his attitude was what had cut his price down. Her mother, however, had taken one look at him and decided that he would be perfect for their daughter.

While Elena was listening, it dawned on her that this was only last year. Katherine and she were twins, and she had just turned seventeen. That meant Damon was nineteen when he was bought by Katherine's parents. She felt that she was starting to understand why him opening up was such a problem. The wounds were still incredibly fresh for him, not having been inflicted more than a year ago.

"Elena, I-I want to tell you more about Katherine, but…"

"But you're not ready," she finished for him, then leaned forward, pulling him into a hug. "You did good today Damon. Thank you for telling me all of that." She mentally noted that he had finally dropped the Miss that he always used when addressing her. Perhaps it would stay that way. Several times while he had been talking, she had been brought to tears, unable to believe how badly one human being could treat another. She had read the documentation, but it was far worse than what was in his file. Damon had suffered so badly at the hands of others that she wondered if it would ever be possible for him to completely trust someone again.

"I think we should probably turn in. It's gotten really late," Elena stated as she looked up at the clock. Damon didn't respond but gave a quick nod. He followed his mistress up the stairs, being mindful to look anywhere but at her ass the entire way. If he had been the same person he was before Katherine, he would have been staring at it. That kind of confidence was not within his reach yet.

They said good night, and each of them went to their bedrooms. Elena changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms. She pulled back the blanket and slipped into the bed, a small smile on her lips as she thought about tonight. Damon had finally shown her that he was feeling comfortable enough to talk to her. That was all she had been wanting. She was incredibly grateful to Bonnie for the advice, and for being such a great friend to them both.

Stefan also crossed her mind. Damon said he had a younger brother named Stefan. She knew Stefan had a brother, but that was it. He refused to speak about it. She guessed the memories must have been too painful. She wondered if it was possible that they were siblings. Stefan had moved to Mystic Falls two years ago with his uncle after both his parents had died from cancer. She remembered telling him that was bum luck, but he seemed to have mixed feelings about the ordeal.

Elena decided that tomorrow she was going to do some detective work. For now, she was incredibly exhausted. Damon had given her a lot of information to process, and her brain was on overload. She shut her eyes, a small smile on her lips, and allowed sleep to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Thank you to all who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos for this story. It reached over 300 hits yesterday, and I have to say I'm pleased and a bit overwhelmed that people are actually enjoying it! I would love if you shared with me your favorite part so far and/or what you think of Damon. Until next Monday, stay awesome.


	5. I Will Not Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! I'm back with another update. I'm excited to share this chapter with you, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who have left kudos, comments, and bookmarked the fic. Your support for this story means the world to me!
> 
> Starting today, there will be chapters dedicated to commenters. I've been saving this chapter for this specific person. For our first dedication, Society_is_overrated, this chapter goes out to you!

_Crack!_ _Crack!_

Elena sat up fast, her heart pounding. The thunder was incredibly loud, so loud that it had woken her out of a sound sleep. She looked around the room, chest still heaving. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms. As a child, she would often slip into her parents' bedroom and cuddle with them through it. Once she turned ten, they decided she was too old for that. Instead, she would stay in her bedroom, head under her pillow, wanting the noise to be over with. Tonight, however, she had a different idea.

Elena pushed back the blanket and got out of bed. She made the short walk over to Damon's room. Slowly opening the door, Elena took in the sight of him lying on his back on the bed. He was sleeping much more soundly than he had when he first came here. He still had nightmares, but they were becoming less and less frequent. She tiptoed over to the other side of the bed, pulled back the blanket, and got in. Apparently, Damon was a light sleeper, because when she turned to face him, his eyes were open, and he was looking at her. She jumped, startled to see him awake.

"What's the matter, Scaredy Cat?" He said with a grin. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Come here," he replied gently. She moved closer, and he pulled her over to him so that she was laying on his chest. He held her throughout the night, and it made her feel the safest she had in a long time. When she woke in the morning, she looked over at him and saw how peaceful he seemed. She watched as his lips curled up into a grin.

"I can feel you staring at me."

"Can you really?" Elena replied with a grin of her own. He opened his eyes, and not for the first time, they took her breath away. She moved a little closer to him, and for a split second, she could have sworn he was going to come in for a kiss, but then the second was gone.

"Were you able to sleep?"

"Yes, thanks Damon."

She was surprised when he was brazen enough to run a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

* * *

Weeks were now turning into months. Elena had returned to school and Damon found himself adjusting to a new routine. It was only a little different from the previous one but involved picking up Elena and her friends a little later from cheer practice three days a week. He would get there early enough to watch her, and to watch Stefan practice with the rest of the football team. Although there was no confirmation that he was Damon's brother, Damon had a powerful feeling in the pit of his stomach. All the similarities were too much to be coincidence.

He and Bonnie were as close as Elena was with her, while he was finally getting used to Caroline and her inappropriate questions. He would even go as far as to consider her a friend. At times, Elena would have them over at the house. Damon usually waited on them while they were there, even though Elena had insisted it was completely unnecessary. Bonnie, on the other hand, knew he did it because he wanted to make Elena happy, not because he felt obligated. He had told her as much when she had asked him about it.

This was one of those afternoons where the girls had decided to get together. As usual, Damon was waiting on them hand and foot. He made sure they didn't go without snacks or drinks. When he wasn't up and about grabbing the things they had requested, he would sit down at Elena's feet. Not too long after he had come here, she had urged him to start sitting up on the couch with her. He did as she had requested a couple times, but after that, he insisted on sitting on the floor. He had never told her the real reason, but it was because this way, she would absentmindedly pat him or play with his hair and he could rest his head against her leg. If he was up on the couch, she could no longer reach his head, and because she was constantly moving, he wouldn't be able to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Damon, why do you always sit down there?" Caroline pried, minorly annoyed that he wouldn't listen to Elena whenever she told him not to.

"It's not your business Care, stay out of it," Bonnie replied, and Caroline whipped her head around.

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to Damon. God Bonnie, why do you always need to defend him?"

Bonnie looked down at her hands while Damon let out a sigh. He supposed he might as well say something. He didn't want to cause a fight between the girls, and that appeared to be exactly what he was doing.

"This is just what I'm used to."

"Damon…" Bonnie gave him a warning look.

"All right, all right," he put his hands up. "No need to get all hostile. I like being down here because I like Elena's hands in my hair," he replied. Elena looked down at him, then back at Bonnie, over to Caroline, and down to him again.

"That's the real reason you won't sit on the couch?" she asked.

"Well, and I like the feeling of my head on your leg," he said as he glared at the floor, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Caroline's mouth had dropped. It was Damon, and she was expecting some perverted answer about a better view from down there. The answer he had given ended up being cute and surprised her.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Caroline practically yelled in her giddy voice. The blush on Damon's cheeks grew darker, and he peeked up just in time to see Bonnie smirking at him.

"What Bonbon?"

"Caroline's right. It's really sweet."

Damon looked up at Elena now. She was looking back at him with an unreadable expression, uncertain of her feelings about what he had just said. He looked back down at the ground, feeling that perhaps it was something he should have told her sooner. Instead, he had kept it to himself for fear that she wouldn't like it.

"Damon, I…" she sighed, and looked at the other two. "They're right, it's sweet. I just wish you had said something to me about it before."

"I'm sorry," he said, starting to move away from her. It was strange, the act had seemed innocent enough at the time, but now he felt like he had violated his mistress in some way. She stopped him from going too far, pushing him back against her side and continuing to stroke his hair. Perhaps she didn't mind as much as he had thought.

"I want you to be able to tell me things like that, Damon."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied quietly. She tugged on a few strands of his hair.

"And don't call me Ma'am anymore. I'm seventeen, not thirty."

"Yes Elena," he said, wincing slightly as she tugged. He didn't really mind; he just hadn't been expecting it.

The rest of the night went much smoother. Damon found himself wishing he had told Elena sooner after all. That night, she had paid extra attention to him whenever he had been down by her legs. He had been expecting her to ignore him completely when he realized she was upset that he hadn't told her, but instead, she had made a point to shower him with even more affection than she normally would.

* * *

October came. The leaves were turning, the foliage was a beautiful sight to behold. Damon had been in his new home for almost four months now. He was far better adjusted than any of them thought he would be at this point, and his snark was coming out more and more. He was gaining confidence, and the fire in his eyes was slowly returning. Elena found that she really enjoyed this version of him. Her parents, Jeremy, and Isobel had all commented on the change in his personality. Isobel enjoyed it because they would snipe back and forth while they worked, but he was never above helping her with anything she asked of him.

Caroline and he had made official frenemy status. She commonly complained about his attitude and his comments towards her. It only provoked him to continue to make them though, so it backfired on her. He had told Elena a bunch of times that he liked Caroline because she was so easy to get riled up, which made Elena laugh. Damon's true personality was finally coming to the surface, and Elena found it endearing.

She hadn't stopped trying to get information about Stefan. She had yet to go to the source, but that was partially because she was worried that she was going to get shut down. Stefan never talked about his family. She wouldn't ask Damon about it either because she didn't want to open up old wounds, especially when he seemed like he was finally starting to heal. That had left her with extremely limited resources in her search until she realized that she could try talking to Stefan's uncle and see what he knew.

Still, there was the problem of getting to him without Stefan knowing. That chance finally came in the third weekend of October when Matt informed her that he was going with Stefan and Tyler on a weekend road trip. Elena made fun of them, stating they must be going leaf peeping, but Matt insisted that it was just because they wanted to get out of Mystic Falls for a couple of days. She could totally relate to that.

"When are you leaving?"

"Right after school. We've already got our stuff packed up and ready to go."

Elena was nervous when she rang the doorbell to the Salvatore Mansion. She had no clue what she was going to say or how she was going to go about this. She just hoped that maybe she would be successful in finding out the truth. If Damon had family in town, it would be good for him to be able to get to know them and spend time with them.

Zach Salvatore opened the door, surprised to see a young lady standing outside.

"Ms. Gilbert," he said politely. "I apologize, but Stefan isn't home right now."

"Actually, Mr. Salvatore, it's you I came to talk to."

"Oh. Well, in that case, come on in."

Elena made her way into the large house and looked around before following Zach into their living room.

"What would you like my assistance with?"

Elena sighed. This was going to be long and complicated.

"So your _slave_ had a brother named Stefan, and you think that my nephew is this person?"

"I know," Elena replied. "It sounds absolutely insane, but…"

"Let me ask you this before you continue, Ms. Gilbert. Does this boy have a last name?"

It dawned on Elena then that there had been none listed in the file.

"No."

"Ms. Gilbert, before you go digging into someone's past, perhaps it's best to have all the facts. Damon Salvatore is dead. He died suddenly as a child and his parents buried him."

"At twelve?" Elena pried, but Zach was having none of it.

"Good day Ms. Gilbert."

Elena left only a little closer than she had been when she began. Still, she had gotten one nugget of information: Damon was the name of Stefan Salvatore's brother. This couldn't be simply a coincidence; it wasn't like that was a common name. There was too much that lined up for them not to be brothers. Elena was convinced now that she was on the right track, and she decided she needed a friend to talk to about it, so she went to see Bonnie.

"Damon has his suspicions as well," Bonnie told her. "He mentioned the resemblance in mannerisms and speech from when Stefan was little."

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me," Elena said with a frown.

"He's been trying to figure out how to approach the topic for a couple days now. He's afraid that he could be wrong, and he doesn't want to suffer heartbreak if he is."

"That makes sense, but I'm almost certain of it. Their uncle insisted that their parents buried Damon. I'm willing to bet that's what their father told Stefan and him. "

"And if that's the case, maybe Zach and Stefan are avoiding it for the same reason Damon is. What if it turns out that Damon isn't Stefan's brother?"

"That settles it," Elena stated confidently. "I need to talk to Damon."

"Okay, but Elena? Go easy on him."

"I promise I will, Bonnie."

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch, reading a book when Elena arrived home. She watched him from the doorway for a few minutes, not sure if she wanted to disturb him, but something told her it was now or never. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and walked into the living room, sitting down beside him.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" he questioned back with a smirk, looking up at her.

"Why isn't there a last name listed in your file? Do you have one?"

"My father dropped the last name when he sold me to slavers," Damon responded. "He couldn't have a _slave_ disgracing the family name."

"Do you remember what it was?"

"He… he told me not to speak it to anyone," Damon responded, and the grin faded, suddenly replaced by fear.

"Damon, you can tell me. He has no way of knowing," Elena tried to argue, but Damon was already shaking his head.

"It's quite the risk. Giuseppe has long reaching influence. I-I would prefer not to talk about this."

"Damon…"

"Elena, my father disowned me when I was twelve. My mother was there, my brother wasn't. I don't know what he told Stefan, but none of them ever came looking for me."

"Is that why you weren't sure how to talk to me about this? Because you don't want me to pursue it?"

"I see you spoke with Bonnie. I don't want you to pursue it because they never cared enough to find me and try to free me. Elena, I don't want you to pursue this because I'm happy here, with you."

"Then why did you tell Bonnie about your suspicions?"

"Because she caught me watching Stefan."

"Damon, you might have family…"

"Family that could try to take me away!" Damon snapped, his temper flaring up.

"I won't let that happen," Elena said, not looking at Damon. "Besides, you're an adult now. It's your decision on what you do with your life, not theirs."

"Elena, I'm a _slave_. I don't get to make any decisions about my life." He turned towards her and took her hands in his. "You make those decisions, not me. And for the first time in my life, I'm okay with that, I'm okay with someone else making decisions for me. You can make the decision to pursue this, but I'm begging you not to."

To say Elena didn't understand the reluctance that Zach, Damon, and Stefan all seemed to have was an understatement. If it were her and Jeremy, she would have done anything to get him back. Zach Salvatore's words kept repeating in her head. _Damon Salvatore is dead._ It had to be a mistake. She knew deep down in the pit of her stomach that there was more to this story. She had to try to find out whatever she could.

* * *

Damon had been moody all weekend. Talking about his family with her had struck a nerve, and he found himself trying to avoid her whenever possible. Whenever she did try to converse with him, he became snippy and sometimes even argued if she told him to do something. She was starting to see the side of him that had his other owners bringing him back to the auction house. _I won't be one of those people,_ she had promised herself. By Sunday night, she was at her wit's end with him, and she ended up turning in before dinner. On Monday morning, she went back to school, and she was relieved to be there.

He had woken up at his normal time this morning and drove her in like he always did, but he had been ice cold and completely quiet. Bonnie and Caroline had noticed of course, and for once, Caroline had had the common sense not to make a comment about his attitude. They all stayed silent during the ride. Damon pulled up to the front of the school. Stefan was waiting not too far from the car, and he froze. Elena put her window down.

"Stefan."

"Elena, we need to talk."

"You got it. Hold on." She gave Damon a kiss on the cheek, for which she received a weak smile. The girls exited the car and he drove off, happy to get out of there as quickly as he could.

It was obvious that Stefan wanted to speak with Elena alone, so Bonnie and Caroline headed straight to class, giving them the privacy they needed. Bonnie filled Caroline in on the way. Elena walked with Stefan, and they made a few rounds of the school grounds. She was grateful that Damon had gotten her there earlier than normal.

"What's up Stefan?"

"Uncle Zach said you came by Friday night."

"I did," she replied, looking a little guilty. "I wanted to talk to him about…"

"Damon," Stefan finished before she had the chance to get his name out. "You think he's my brother."

"I'm not sure, but there are a lot of clues that point that way," Elena said.

"One big one being that his name is Damon," Stefan continued with his thoughts. "It's not a name you hear every day. I know I never told you his name. Uncle Zach said it slipped the other night when you visited."

"Was your father's name Giuseppe?" Elena asked, deciding there was no other way to approach this. Stefan froze and stared at her. There were two things he didn't talk about, and they were his parents and his brother.

"How could you know that?" he said quietly.

"Because Giuseppe is the name of Damon's father," Elena replied. "The name of the man who sold him when he was twelve. He said that Giuseppe finally had enough of him after he threw a fit over his pet turkey being killed and used for dinner."

"I remember that night," Stefan said, having been taken back to it. "Damon begged our mother not to make him eat her, but she never could stand up to our father."

"That's the same story he told me."

"My father told me he had died suddenly of some illness I hadn't known he had. I even attended a funeral. It was just my father, my mother, my uncle, and me. I had my doubts, but… the entire time I was made to believe Damon was dead. My father was lying to me."

"You should know he watches you when you're on the football field. When he comes to pick me up from cheerleading practice, he gets there early so he can see you play," Elena said, wanting to steer the conversation to something a little happier.

"Why didn't he ever approach me?"

"I don't think he could have handled it if it turned out not to be true."

Elena watched Stefan for the rest of the day. He was obviously distracted by the idea that his brother was alive and well, and he had even seen him recently without realizing it. A couple of times he had almost walked into other people's locker doors, and he had knocked over at least one kid that she had seen, for which he apologized profusely.

She wondered if he was planning on trying to speak with Damon when he came to pick them up today, and she got her answer when Stefan asked if it would be possible for them to get together at the Grill after school. When Elena told the others of the plan, she thought for sure that Bonnie would argue with her, but she had a completely different approach.

"I don't think there's going to be any other way to get Damon to face him," she agreed with Elena.

"Yeah, Bonnie told me what's going on, and it sounds like he's been trying to avoid the entire subject," Caroline added. "This way, he can't."

"All right. Stefan's going to meet us at the Grill. There's room for him to ride with us, but I have a feeling that Damon's going to be uncomfortable as it is."

She informed Damon of the change in plans. He didn't say much about it, so Elena determined he must still be in a mood, and suddenly this seemed like a horrible idea. It was too late for them to cancel though. Stefan was already there and waiting for them to arrive. He had sent Elena a text to let her know and asked if anyone wanted anything. Whenever Elena brought Damon to the Grill, his favorite thing to get was chili cheese fries, so she messaged him to get a couple orders of those, as well as Bonnie and Caroline's favorite sandwiches.

"Texting a boy, Elena?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"Technically yes," she replied. The humor in Damon's face immediately disappeared, and he became moody again. Damn, how long was it going to take her to get back in his good graces? She had a feeling that the answer was a lot longer once he realized her true intentions. When they were out of the car, she grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her to the side.

"This was a terrible idea."

"Yep, but we're here. And it's only a terrible idea because Damon's in a mood."

"I think it's only going to get worse," Elena said, looking worried.

"Just try to focus on this for right now."

Damon and Caroline entered the Grill first, followed by Elena and Bonnie. Damon was looking for a seat when Elena pretended to spot Stefan.

"Oh, hey Stefan!" she yelled, waving and making her way over to him. Bonnie and Caroline followed, the latter with a big smile on her face. It was no secret that she had a thing for Stefan. Damon, on the other hand, stood there, looking dumbstruck. He could tell this had been planned. There was too much food at the table for one person. Did Elena take him for a moron? He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and he considered darting for the door.

"Damon, come on," Elena half-yelled, waving him over. He knew he needed to listen to his mistress, but clearly, she hadn't listened to him when he had begged her not pry into his family life. It was then that he realized the respect he thought Elena had for him was nothing more than pity, because he was a pitiful creature, like a wounded animal who needed saving. He stopped hesitating and slowly made his way to the table, taking the last seat available.

Elena pushed over one of the orders of chili cheese fries that she'd had Stefan order, but Damon didn't even look at it. He was busy staring at his hands, which were folded in his lap. She glanced at Stefan and frowned, and he returned her frown with a furrowed brow. He didn't understand why Damon wouldn't even look up. Was he avoiding eye contact with everyone, or just Stefan, who he happened to be sitting across from? When he had requested to see his brother earlier, Elena had warned him about Damon being fragile. He hadn't been certain what to expect, but it wasn't this.

"Damon," Stefan said, lowering his head to try to catch Damon's eyes.

"You don't get to speak," Damon whispered dangerously, finally looking up at Stefan, his eyes filled with loathing. "None of you get to speak to me. Of all the dirty, rotten tricks that you could play," he said, turning to Elena, his voice getting louder. "Why would you do this!?"

Stefan frowned as he watched Damon get angrier and angrier. He had always had a temper, that Stefan remembered, but something else was wrong. He didn't understand what was happening. Damon stood abruptly, glaring at all of them before he stormed out of the Grill. Elena got up to follow him, but Stefan stopped her.

"Let me handle this."

Stefan ran out of the Grill, following Damon. Once he caught up to him, he grabbed his arm with a soft grip. Damon turned around and punched him in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. Stefan held his jaw for a minute, unable to understand why Damon would hit him. It became clear when he rounded on him, a look in his eyes that could kill.

"Why is it that you got to stay when they wouldn't keep me!? Why is it that our father favored you!? What did I do to deserve this kind of life!? How come you never bothered to come for me!?"

Stefan thanked his lucky stars that there was no one around to hear the yelling. The girls had stayed inside the Grill when he said that he would handle it.

"Damon, let me…"

"No, _you don't get to talk!_ " Damon yelled. He went to the car, started it, and sped off, kicking up dirt at Stefan. Stefan let out a sigh as he got up and headed back inside.

"Damon left," he said, not looking at any of them. Elena immediately noticed the bloody lip and knew what had happened. "I'll drive you ladies' home. Let's get some to-go boxes and head out. I've kinda lost my appetite." Bonnie and Caroline agreed. Matt brought them boxes, frowning when he saw the bloody lip, though he decided not to ask. They packed up the food and Stefan dropped each of them off at home. Elena's house was last.

"Before you get out, I'm really sorry I put you in the middle of this Elena," Stefan said with a frown. "I shouldn't have pulled you into it."

"I was already in the middle," she replied, hugging Stefan. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Elena entered the house, she never would have expected what happened next. As soon as she was through the door, Damon cornered her.

"You blindsided me!"

He was yelling, and suddenly she was grateful that they were the only two home. Isobel went to get groceries on Monday afternoons, Jeremy was over at a friend's house, and her parents were at work.

"Damon, I…"

"No, Elena, I don't want to hear it! Why would you do something like that!? You knew how I felt about this! You didn't even talk to me about it! You just made the decision for me!"

"You said yourself that it's my job to make decisions for you!" Elena yelled back, and Damon slapped her. The look on his face made it clear he hadn't meant to, his eyes wide, mouth agape, but he had crossed the line and there was no going back.

"Elena, I…"

"You're going back to the auction house tomorrow!"

"I'm…"

"Are you happy now Damon!? Is that what you wanted because it's what you're getting!"

Damon's shoulders fell and he looked at his hands. He couldn't look Elena in the face, not after what he had just done. He had no idea what had possessed him to hit her. He'd never hit a woman in his life, having been taught far better manners. When she had started yelling back at him though, something had awoken in him, and he'd been unable to stop himself.

"Miss Elena…"

"Get away from me Damon! I don't even want to look at you!"

His shoulders fell more, and he turned, quickly making his way up the stairs. He looked completely defeated. Damon entered his room and shut the door behind him. He laid on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. That night, for the first time since he had met Elena, he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this was not how I envisioned Damon's reunion with Stefan going, but after completing this chapter, it felt like the right direction. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	6. Burning Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's June 18th! Today's Damon's birthday per The Vampire Diaries Wiki (show only) and per this fanfic, so who would like an update? No one? Well, I'mma do it anyways! ;) It's a little unorthodox for me to break pattern as I'm a creature of habit, but I couldn't neglect his birthday knowing the next update would be on Elena's. Thank you to all who have commented, left kudos, and bookmarked this story. Your support means the world to me!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering about Damon's freak out last chapter, remember when Elena sprung Caroline and Bonnie on him last minute? He doesn't handle surprises well, and that was a pretty big one.
> 
> Anywho, here comes another dedication. PlayingOnInsane, my darling perceptive commenter, this chapter goes out to you! I will be answering comments on Sunday as usual.

_"I wonder if the things I did were just to be different, to spare myself of the constant shame of my existence, and I would surely redeem myself in my desperation..."_

_-Burning Bright, Shinedown_

* * *

_Crack!_ _Crack!_

Another nighttime thunderstorm woke Elena out of her sleep. She sat bolt upright and looked around. The temptation to go to Damon's room and curl up with him was high, but after what he had done earlier, she refused to give into that. She would do her best to make it through the night on her own. She didn't need Damon to sleep.

She had her father call her out of school the next day. Elena rarely took a day off school, and he didn't know what had happened exactly, but he knew she'd had a rough night. Damon was awake at his normal time, ready to drive her. He had figured that she would bring him back that night after cheerleading practice. He went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Grayson.

"Good morning Damon."

"Good morning Mr. Gilbert. Where's Miss Elena?"

"She's still sleeping. She had a difficult night, so she won't be going to school."

The look of shame on Damon's face told Grayson that he had something to do with what was bothering Elena. He didn't say anything else, only nodded, his eyes averted. He made his way back upstairs and looked around the bedroom that had been his for the past four months. That was all it had taken him to screw up the best situation he'd ever been in and to turn the girl he had fallen in love with against him.

He held the books that he hadn't read yet, touched the clothes that the Gilberts had been kind enough to buy him. Isobel made breakfast for all three of them. Damon volunteered to bring Elena's up to her. She was still sleeping when he knocked, so he entered and placed the tray on her nightstand, then went into his own bedroom to eat. He made sure that he ate every bite, knowing that going back to the auction house meant starving. This time, there was little chance of him being purchased. Hell, last time he'd been bought had been a miracle. He would most likely die there.

This place had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had messed it up. Not only had he messed it up, but he had done so over Elena trying to reunite him with his own family. It still bothered him that she hadn't listened to him, but that was hardly any reason to be as angry as he had been. He wouldn't be allowed to bring anything back with him to the auction house. The things the Gilberts had bought for him were considered accessories for one of their possessions, the same way someone might buy a phone case and a screen protector for their cell phone.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she immediately placed her hand on her cheek. Damon might have slapped her, but there hadn't been much force behind it. It hadn't hurt much, and he hadn't left any sort of mark. More than anything, it had startled her. She was still angry with him, but she was starting to think perhaps she had been a little too harsh when she had told him he was going back. She loved him, and she didn't want to see him suffer. She decided then that if he promised to never hit her again, and was able to keep that promise, then she wouldn't get rid of him. However, the next time he did, he would be gone for good no matter how she felt. She wouldn't allow anyone to abuse her like that.

She turned over and saw the tray of food. Elena pulled herself up in her bed and ate breakfast. It wasn't hot anymore, but it wasn't quite cold yet. She savored the food, appreciative of Isobel and her incredible cooking skills. Once she was done, she got up and debated getting dressed. Elena decided she was going to spend the day in her pajamas. She had no plans to go anywhere. Perhaps she would spend the day reading with- No, Damon still needed to be punished for misbehaving so horribly. She'd been willing to put up with his mood swings over the weekend, but yesterday, he had gone one step too far. Elena let out a sigh. She was not the best at discipline, but Damon was hers to punish, so she would have to try. She thought about the standard household punishments, but considering that he had hit her, she didn't think that either of them would be sufficient. She was going to have to be a little more creative.

"Damon!" she said sternly as she exited her bedroom.

"Miss Elena," he replied in a soft tone, meeting her in the hallway. He refused to make eye contact with her, but she wasn't having it.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she continued in that stern tone. His eyes met hers, and she could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were red, puffy, and his cheeks were tearstained. The guilt he felt for what happened was written all over his face. Still, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

"I don't know what you thought you were going to accomplish last night. I've decided to give you one more shot, but if you ever, _ever,_ hit me again, I will bring you back to the auction house _immediately_."

"Yes Miss Elena," he whispered.

"Additionally, you will be punished for your actions yesterday. I want all of the books you have in your room until further notice, you're to do all of Isobel's chores for the next week, and when you're not performing your duties around the house, you will be confined to your bedroom. You will not be allowed to speak to anyone. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Elena," he whispered again.

"Your punishment starts now."

* * *

The week dragged terribly, and by Thursday, he was going crazy from being cooped up with nothing to do. He reminded himself numerous times that this was entirely his fault, but it still didn't make things any less boring. He found himself playing with his phone, folding and refolding his clothes, and laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do between picking up Elena and making dinner. Cooking was usually one of Isobel's chores, so he had taken it on. Isobel had decided to take the week to go on a vacation, which the Gilberts didn't mind in the least.

He was still driving Elena and her friends to school, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him, and had told Caroline and Bonnie that he wasn't to speak. Damon was missing human interaction more and more each day. He missed the relationship he had been developing with Elena. He even missed Caroline's nagging and inappropriate questions. He hoped that once he was done being punished, his mistress would forgive him. He didn't think they'd be able to pick up where they'd left off, but he would try everything in his power to rebuild the relationship they'd developed.

Elena decided to have a small get together over the weekend. She instructed Damon to serve the guests, but that he was not to interact with anyone beyond that. He was having a hard time being ignored, but he knew if he erupted again, she would prolong his punishment. He also wanted to show her that he could handle her disciplining him. It _was_ her job as his mistress. Besides, being whipped was far worse than being ignored.

She had invited Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler over for the party. It wasn't the type of high school party that Damon had normally heard about or seen. They hung out, played games, and ate. If he wasn't serving, he was lurking around a corner and watching them. Stefan being invited must have been intentional. He knew that Elena was friends with Stefan, but usually when she invited people over, it was just the girls.

It was obvious that every person that had been invited had been directed not to speak with him unless they were requesting something from him, so they could only talk to him if they were giving him orders. A couple times Stefan had gotten up to get himself something, but Elena had stopped him, asked him what he wanted, and ordered Damon to get it. Damon did so without hesitation, but whenever he put something down by Stefan, he would pause. However, when he felt the gaze of his mistress on him, he would pull back, stand up straight, and leave the room.

"What happened anyways?" Caroline finally asked, having wanted to know for several days.

"After Damon punched Stefan last week, I came home, and we got into a fight. He slapped me, so for the week, he's being punished for hitting his owner."

Stefan looked down; his hands tensed. Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't talk about him like he's a piece of property," Stefan said, addressing Elena's statement. "He's a human being, like you and me."

"Stefan, I know that," Elena replied, "it's about the fact that he hit me."

"Have you ever hit him?"

She shook her head in response.

"I wouldn't do something like that. I don't care who the person is."

"But you would give someone the silent treatment for a week because they hit you. You would cut them off from all human interaction."

"Stefan, it's more complicated than that. He was really moody for a few days, and when he started yelling after I came home, I finally had enough, and I started yelling back. That's when he slapped me."

Stefan nodded.

"I see. Then you invite his brother over while he's being punished and not allowed to speak to anyone."

"I invited you over because Caroline and the guys would be here, not because of Damon," Elena argued even though she knew Stefan was right. She hadn't been thinking, and what she had done was brutal, but she wanted Damon to complete his penance so that he wouldn't think that he could just get away with something without facing consequences.

Damon had heard the argument and he wanted badly to stick up for his mistress. She might have been punishing him for what he had done, but that was nowhere near the punishment he was putting himself through. He was having a difficult time eating, his hygiene had gone to hell even though he was spending a lot of time in his bedroom, and he had fallen into depression. Elena hadn't seemed to notice that he was having trouble with even the most basic of tasks. Every night, he beat himself up mentally by replaying the scene in his head, wishing he could change the events.

He wanted to defend his mistress and her choice of punishment, but he wasn't allowed to speak. He heard her ask for more water, so he came in, leaned down, and grabbed her glass, giving her a small smile. It was the first time he had been able to look at her since that Monday night without feeling ashamed. She smiled back at him and placed a hand on his arm. After that, he no longer felt isolated. In that moment, Elena made it clear that she had forgiven him for his actions. He would still have to ride out the rest of his punishment, he knew that, but what mattered was that his mistress had forgiven him.

Damon cooked and served everyone dinner at 6pm. All of them noted how good his food was. He could hear them talking from around the corner, and it made him smile. At 7pm, all the guests left, and Damon and Elena were alone in the house once again. He still hadn't gotten the hang of her parents' schedule, and Jeremy often spent the weekends with friends. Isobel wouldn't be back from her vacation until Monday night. He was looking forward to Tuesday. That's when he could start spending his afternoons outside of his room again.

When Stefan had left that night, he had still seemed upset, and Elena didn't suppose she could blame him. This was only the third time in their adult and almost adult lives that Stefan had been in Damon's presence. It was obvious to her that Damon had wanted to apologize for hitting him, but he knew his punishment wasn't up yet. It was also clear that Stefan had wanted the opportunity to talk to his brother, which was why he had become argumentative. _Next time_ , she thought to herself. She would make sure that next time, Damon could have time with Stefan.

When everyone had left, he cleaned up the mess left in the living room and dining room, then went into the kitchen to do dishes. As he was washing, he felt familiar arms wrap around him, and he was shocked to have Elena embracing him from behind. He had figured that things like this would no longer happen. Sure, he was forgiven, but that didn't mean that they could go back to the way things were.

"No speaking Damon," Elena whispered behind him. "But I should tell you, I'm sorry for inviting Stefan over tonight. I wasn't thinking about the fact that you're currently under no speaking orders. It was hardly fair of me to invite your brother."

As she held Damon, she felt him relax. His arms came down to hers, and he smiled again. He wanted to tell her that he understood, and that he had thought it was intentional, but was happy to hear it wasn't. He wanted to apologize repeatedly for what he had done, to tell her that he had never done anything like that in his life, and that he never would again. He wanted to tell her so many other things, but he knew that the gag order lasted until Tuesday morning.

"Just a couple more days," she whispered to him, and then she let go.

* * *

Sunday was not as difficult. Damon was relieved to know Elena had forgiven him for being so hot-tempered. She had even given him skin contact, seeming to remember how starved for affection he once was. Everything she had done the night before had put him at ease. He was grateful for her words and actions of kindness. It made his mood swings the weekend before seem like childish temper tantrums. Perhaps that was exactly what they were. He wasn't getting his way, so he had to kick and scream about it. Even with his moodiness, Elena had dealt with him with poise. It wasn't until his temper had gotten the best of him that she had felt the need to threaten him.

Sunday night, thunderstorms ensued once again. Damon wondered if Elena would join him. He had found out from eavesdropping that she had been out of school Tuesday because she didn't sleep well during thunderstorms. With all the other things that had happened that night, that had exacerbated her anxiety. He listened for her, hoping against all hope that she would sneak into his room and cuddle up to him. At about 1am, he heard his door creak open. That must have been his mistress.

She tiptoed, just like always, over to his bed and slipped under the blankets. Just like always, she jumped when she saw that he was awake. He chuckled slightly and pulled her close to him. He wanted to call her Scaredy Cat again, to tell her that thunder was nothing to be afraid of, but he kept his mouth shut. She curled into him and fell asleep. Damon didn't care if he had to be silent for the rest of his life, this was precisely how he wanted things to be.

Monday morning arrived, and his alarm went off. He hit the off button and looked down at Elena, who was smirking. Her eyes were closed, but she must have felt him move. She snuggled in more, not wanting to get up. Damon shook her, wanting to call her name but refraining from doing so. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"Damon?"

He didn't answer but kept his eyes on her.

"Tomorrow, I want us to meet up with Stefan. Would that be okay with you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then frowned as he remembered that he was still being punished. Instead he nodded and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair.

They both got up and Elena went to her room to get dressed while Damon did the same. He checked himself in the mirror. He looked handsome in jeans, a v-neck, leather boots, a leather belt, and a leather jacket, which were all black. He straightened himself out and joined Elena in the hallway, smiling down at her simple outfit. Everything she owned had an air of innocence about it that was very specifically Elena.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

Damon followed her downstairs. She grabbed the bag of breakfast that he had packed her on the way as well as her backpack. Picking everyone up and bringing them to school today was less painful than it had been since Elena had started disciplining him. He was still careful not to speak to anyone, and Bonnie and Caroline avoided addressing him. However, there was conversation in the car that he was able to listen to when last week, there had been nothing but awkward silence.

Damon dropped them off and headed home to continue his morning duties. Isobel's job was harder than Damon had realized, and he had no idea how she got it done in the amount of time that she did. He planned to make it a point to start assisting her more. Once he got home, he started on the to-do list. He barely finished in time, and he felt like he had half-assed his duties, but he needed to go and pick up Elena.

That night was the hardest because of the anticipation. When Isobel and Jeremy got back, Elena explained what had happened and let them know that Damon was under orders not to speak to or answer anyone until Tuesday morning. They were both mindful and kept their interactions with him to a minimum so that he wouldn't be tempted to break Elena's rules.

Damon spent the time he wasn't doing his duties in his room, as was part of Elena's orders. He decided it was time to clean himself up. He was shocked that his mistress hadn't commented that he smelled bad, but then again, he had done a good job of covering his stench. He started the shower, feeling the warm water. Suddenly he realized how sore he was from taking on the amount of responsibility he had over the last week, and he decided he had underappreciated Isobel. She woke up with Grayson and Miranda and went to sleep well after the household, ensuring all the chores were done. He was thinking he would start using a similar schedule in hopes that he could take some of the chores off her hands.

Damon got into the shower and closed the glass door, letting out a sigh as the warm water ran over his body. It felt good against his aching muscles. He closed his eyes, and thoughts of Elena in the shower with him filled his mind. He opened them quickly, looking around as if someone might catch him. He was certainly in love with her, but fantasizing about her bothered him, especially because she was still underage.

Once he had washed himself up, he exited the shower. Damon dried himself off and put on a pair of pajama pants before walking into his bedroom and over to the mirror. For the past week, he had been looking at the scars on his back, reminding himself how bad he had once had it and how good he had it here. He needed to shape up his attitude a little, to not lose his temper so easily. Elena had told him many times that she wanted to see his fire come back. She liked it when he was a spitfire, mouthing off, but he knew he had gone too far. He decided that he would do a better job of managing his temper, if not for himself, then for her.

Damon dried his hair and looked at himself again. He had lost some weight from not wanting to eat, and he was concerned that Elena would be angry when she realized what had happened. He knew that even though she had been upset with him, she wouldn't have wanted him to go without meals. He would have to work on getting his appetite back. He hopped into bed, deciding to turn in early. He fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about a future with his mistress.

The next morning, he woke up and immediately started speaking. He did so because he could tell his voice was going to be hoarse from not having been used for a week. After a minute, he remembered that Elena had asked him to come with her to the Grill to meet up with Stefan and the others. With last week's incident, he was feeling a little reluctant, but it was something that would make her happy, and he would do anything to ensure her happiness.

"Damon," Elena called for him. He exited his room and went into hers.

"Say something," she said with a small smile. "I missed your voice."

"Miss Elena," he replied softly. His head was down, but his eyes were on her and he was grinning. "I missed my voice too," he said a little louder and with a little more confidence. Her smile grew as she stood up from the bed, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his cheek. He put his hand on hers and shut his eyes, rubbing his face against it.

"You did well with your punishment," she said, and he opened his eyes to look at her. "I think you've earned yourself a day off."

"Considering how much Isobel does around here, I don't think that's fair," Damon tried to argue, but Elena put a finger to his mouth.

"You're going to take today off. Isobel had an entire week. You can start helping her with things tomorrow."

"Okay bossy," he replied and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Too late he realized what he had done, and he let go of her, eyes wide and hands up. "I'm sorry Miss Elena. I didn't mean to get grabby."

"Who said you could let go?" she said and moved his arms back to her waist. "Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to accompany me to a Halloween dance at the school?"

"Well, even if I wasn't, you could make me go," he replied as he lifted her off the ground and she shouted playfully. "Though I'm not quite sure how I would be able to buy a costume."

"I know, but I'm asking if you would like to go," she responded. "Don't worry about the money. I'll make sure you can buy one."

"A dance with you? I would love to. What should I go as?"

"I was thinking you could go as Dracula or something."

"A vampire? How original."

Elena gave him a playful shove and he laughed. She looked up at him, and once again she could swear that he was coming in for a kiss. Instead of leaning down though, he pulled away, smirking.

"We need to get going or you're going to be late."

Elena looked at the time and realized that Damon was right. She grabbed her stuff and they headed out. He picked up Caroline and Bonnie on the way. At first, Caroline was quiet, which had Damon quirking an eyebrow at her in the mirror.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"You're not talking Care Bear. I thought maybe your mouth was broken."

Caroline glared at him.

"Back to talking and you're already antagonizing me?"

"Oh, like you don't love it," Damon said with a grin.

"Don't forget that we're all meeting at the Grill tonight," Elena said, causing Caroline to huff and Damon to grin wider.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Stefan and I got into a fight," she replied, looking out the window.

"About what? Which of you is better looking? I'll give you a hint, it's not you," he whispered the last part. It was obvious that Caroline was trying hard to stay mad, while Damon was doing his best to make her smile.

"Well, actually… the fight was about you," she admitted.

"Oh, Blondie, you have unrequited feelings for me? Trying to confess?"

"No!" she yelled, but this time with a giggle. "He said that the way Elena treated you was unfair. I tried to tell him that wasn't the norm, but he refuses to believe me. I told him normally she's really good to you and you're really good to her, but things just got a little out of hand."

"Don't worry," Damon replied to Caroline. "I'll handle Stefan when we see him this afternoon."

"Thank you," Caroline breathed, and she smiled at Damon.

* * *

Damon had no idea what to do with himself all day. Elena hadn't returned his books yet, and he figured if that was the case, she didn't want him reading. He decided to take the car for a drive and headed to the quarry. Elena had taken him there a few times, and he really enjoyed the view, especially of the waterfall. He stayed there for most of the day, only heading back when it was time to pick up the girls.

He pulled up in front of the school and they all hopped in. They were abuzz about something, and Damon could tell that they were excited about whatever it was. He looked over at Elena, then at the other two in the mirror.

"Something I should know?"

"No," Caroline replied, and she giggled, causing him to furrow his brow. Bonnie elbowed her, grinning. Whatever it was they had been talking about, they had no plans of telling Damon, so he shrugged and began to drive. He could feel himself becoming more and more nervous as they got closer to the Grill. This would only be his second real interaction with Stefan, and his first since he had punched him in the mouth. Stefan had watched him like a hawk on Saturday, and at first Damon had thought it was because he was trying not to get punched again, but based on the conversation he'd overheard that day, it was because he had been frustrated with not being able to speak to his brother.

They entered the grill the same way they had the last time, with Caroline and Damon in front, while Bonnie and Elena took the rear. This time, they all walked right over to the table Stefan was at and sat down. Stefan was glaring at Caroline and Elena when Damon spoke, surprising him.

"Wipe that nasty look off your face," he said firmly, "or I'll wipe it off for you."

"Damon, I…"

"I want to make something perfectly clear before this goes any further. You might think Elena's treatment of me is unfair, but you've only seen how we interact for five minutes. Caroline has been watching us for months. She knows a lot more about us than you do. If you want a relationship of any kind with me, that means accepting my current situation."

"You're a…"

" _Slave_ , Stefan. You have dear old Dad to thank for that."

It was clear the word made his brother uncomfortable.

"I only meant…" Stefan tried again, but Damon put his hand up.

"Choose your next words wisely."

"I only meant that I thought Elena would be above something like this. Owning a slave…"

"I am," Elena replied. "Damon's not a slave, he's a friend."

"Then how come you were punishing him? Is that not something a master would do, and not a friend?"

"Beats being whipped," Damon replied, and Stefan's face paled.

"You've been whipped?"

"Sure, I've got the scars to prove it. You want to see?" he asked gleefully.

"N-no. I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably as he turned to Elena. "I still don't agree with how you handled the situation, but… I'm willing to let it go."

Damon leaned forward.

"Good," he said with a smirk. "Now that we've got that out of the way, you need to apologize to Caroline."

Stefan turned to her, looking abashed. She was busy staring at the table.

"Caroline, I'm sorry," Stefan said, putting his hand on hers. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Good, so that's settled. Now, food," Damon said, pleased that the situation had resolved itself.

"You're awfully bossy for a slave," Stefan observed.

"What can I say," Damon replied with a shrug. "I'm _needy_."

Elena nearly spat out her drink at that, causing Damon to grin wider. This was the side of him that she had been trying to get to fully come out for months. Apparently not talking for a week had him feeling extra sassy, and she was really enjoying it. Stefan was watching them and feeling a little ashamed of himself. As the day wore on, it became more and more evident to him that Damon was completely comfortable with Elena. Still, it bothered him that he could be okay with his position in life. The Damon he remembered would have never accepted the title of slave. At the end of the night, however, things became clearer.

It had been a long night with fun and friends. Damon and Elena, who had been sitting side by side the entire time, kept whispering in each other's ear and then laughing. It didn't take an idiot to realize that the two were in love. He recalled doing the same with Caroline. Stefan looked over at her and saw her watching them, a smile on her face. She felt Stefan's eyes on her, and she returned his glance with a look that said _told you so._

"Elena," Stefan said as they were getting ready to leave.

"What's up Stefan?" she replied, giggling when Damon, who was still in his seat, grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap.

"I hope you'll accept my apology. I didn't realize that this past Saturday isn't your normal relationship with my brother. I had assumed…"

"That she always made our guests give me the silent treatment," Damon said with a laugh. "Nah, though she usually makes me wait on everyone."

"I do not," she protested playfully.

"No, she's right. I do it out of the goodness of my little heart," Damon replied as he held a hand to his chest.

"Well, either way, I'm truly sorry Elena. I'll do my best to keep an open mind where my brother is involved."

"Thank you," she replied, and looked down at Damon, whose hand had moved a little too low, though not low enough to cop a feel.

"Damon, behave!"

"Aw, you made me behave all week," he argued, but he took his hand off her when she glared. "Fine, fine. I'm behaving."

Stefan had offered to bring Caroline home, but she had said no because she wanted to speak with Damon. He seemed not to mind, which had Caroline relieved. She promised him she would get a ride home with him next time, and that seemed like it was enough to satisfy him.

They piled into the car and now were on their way to her house. Damon was rather pleased with himself and how the interaction with his brother had gone tonight. He had been firm and had even been able to get Stefan to apologize to Caroline, which had been his main goal.

"Damon?" Caroline spoke up. Speaking of the devil.

"Yes Blondie?"

"I wanted to say thank you for tonight. It seems like Stefan has a better understanding of your relationship with Elena now."

"It takes time to accept a crappy situation, especially when it's your own family involved," Damon said with a shrug. "Stefan seems to have forgotten that he doesn't know anything about me. But… you're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help."

Once Damon and Elena were home, they made their way into the house, Damon following his mistress. She had told him that she had something for him, and he was nervous about what it might be. He knew what his perverted mind wanted, but he had refused to allow himself to go there since he had thought about her in the shower. Perhaps if he still felt the way he did now about her after her eighteenth birthday, he would pursue her then.

"Here," she said, handing him the pile of books that she had taken from him the day he had begun his penance. He looked at them and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Damon, you did really well tonight. Everyone loved your sass."

His smile turned into a grin.

"Of course they loved me. What's not to love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter! I have a couple other fics in the works, both with vampire!Damon, and I've been consuming as much fanfiction as humanly possible with adult responsibilities to attend to in order to make a decent recs list, though I keep running into many unfinished ones.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	7. What's Left of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First we had Damon's birthday on Thursday, now we have Elena's today and mine tomorrow! Happy birthday Elena! ;) Here's a new update for you lovely ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you to all who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. Your support for this story means the world to me!
> 
> Our third dedication goes out to Yeliza, who was the second person to bookmark this story. Thank you for your support!

_"Take what's left of this man, make me whole once again_

_'Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning, to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_You can have all that's left, yeah, yeah, yeah, what's left of me."_

_-What's Left of Me, Nick Lachey_

* * *

Friday morning arrived far too quickly. The alarm went off, and Damon found himself groaning at the sound. He wanted to stay in bed, but he needed to bring Elena to school. He got dressed and went into her bedroom when he realized he hadn't heard her moving around. Her alarm must not have woken her up.

"Elena," he said, shaking her gently. "You need to get up, you have school."

She let out a little mumble that sounded suspiciously like curse words before opening her eyes and looking up at him. She still looked tired and definitely felt it. Couldn't they just go back to bed?

"Why, Miss Gilbert, did I just hear you swear?"

She groaned much the same way Damon had when he had heard the alarm clock and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Come on lazy," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking it gently again.

"And if I decide not to?"

"Then your parents will have my head for being a bad influence," Damon replied with that famous shit-eating grin of his.

"All right, all right. I'm getting up."

He exited the bedroom and went to grab his jacket while she got dressed. It was October, so it was too cold to go without a coat. He had been wearing the black leather jacket Elena had bought him all season and he adored it. His mistress had excellent taste when it came to picking clothes for him.

Once they were ready, they stopped downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out the door. Damon gave Isobel a look of appreciation, feeling the need to let her know he realized exactly how much she did for this household. He felt bad for not being around to help yesterday and planned to do double time to make up for that today.

When they were in the car and on their way, realization dawned on Damon. Today was Halloween and tomorrow would be the first day of November. His eyes went wide, and he frowned. Elena noticed immediately that there was something bothering him. Where others found him difficult to read, she could pick up what he was thinking and feeling in an instant.

"Damon? What's on your mind?"

"Tomorrow's November 1st."

"I know. What about it?"

"It's Stefan's 18th birthday."

Elena remembered receiving an invite in the mail months and months earlier. Zach was planning a big birthday bash for Stefan to celebrate him being considered an adult. She had RSVP'd immediately, but that was long before Damon had come into her life. Surely, he would want to celebrate such a milestone birthday with his little brother.

"I almost forgot," Elena replied with a smile. "I need to make sure his gift is in order."

The pain was written all over Damon's face. This was going to be difficult for him. It was their first year reunited, and to have a huge milestone that Damon couldn't be present for must have really been getting to him. Elena would have to see what she could do about it. Last she knew, Zach had still been upset with her prying, and especially for getting Stefan hurt. Maybe she could talk to Stefan and see if his uncle would be willing to allow Damon to attend.

They picked up Bonnie, but Caroline was usually riding with Stefan these days. Damon found himself missing their banter, but not having her around also had its benefits. Bonnie was his closest friend and Elena his mistress, so suddenly he was finding it easier to open up to them while he was bringing them to school. He knew that they wouldn't judge him. Caroline wouldn't have either, but he simply wasn't as comfortable with her as he was with these two.

"Elena?" he asked quietly.

Elena had learned the different faces Damon presented by now. He was far more confident normally than he had been when she first met him, and when he was feeling good about something, it showed. However, that quiet, scared young man resurfaced whenever he was about to make a request that he thought she might find inappropriate. He was still afraid to overstep his boundaries, and right now, that was evident.

"What is it Damon?" she replied, her voice warm and understanding in an effort to coax it out of him.

"What are the chances that… that I might be able to come with you tomorrow? To Stefan's party?"

"He's your brother," Bonnie replied. "You have every right to be there."

Elena shook her head.

"It's more complicated than that Bonnie. Their uncle is still pretty angry about what happened at the Grill last week." She looked back at Damon, who was obviously feeling guilty. "I had every intention of asking Stefan and seeing if there might be a way that you could come. I don't plan on taking no for an answer."

Damon relaxed a little at that. He hadn't realized that he had tensed up until now. He knew that if Elena was planning on handling the situation, her persistence alone should be enough to get him an invite, but there was another issue. He had no money of his own, so he had no means with which to buy his little brother a gift. Elena seemed to have already thought of that.

"Tomorrow we'll go into town and go shopping so you can pick out something for your brother."

"Yes Elena," he replied, immediately feeling better about the situation.

Once Damon had dropped them off, Elena went to find Stefan in hopes that she could talk him into allowing Damon at his party. She didn't want to encroach on his celebration, but she felt that if there was anyone that should be there, it was his older brother. As luck would have it, Stefan had been looking for her too, and they ran right into each other, quite literally. Both landed on their backsides in the grass and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, looks like I've found you," she said.

"I was trying to find you too," Stefan replied as he stood up and brushed himself off. He extended a hand to her and she gladly took it, allowing him to assist her in getting back to her feet.

"Oh, is everything all right Stefan?"

"Yeah, I just, um, I was hoping you'd be willing to bring Damon with you tomorrow night. That is i-if he's not being punished."

"Well, for one, I don't just go around doling out punishments willy nilly, Stefan. Your brother slapped me, that's why he was punished. Second, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Damon seemed pretty upset when he realized tomorrow's your birthday. He wants to celebrate with you."

"He remembers my birthday?" Stefan asked, sounding shocked. He had figured that after eight years away from his family, eight years being in captivity, that would have been something Damon had forgotten.

"I don't think you realize how important you are to Damon," Elena retorted. "You and your uncle are the only family he has left. I didn't think your uncle wanted him around though."

"I talked some sense into Uncle Zach," Stefan replied with a little smile. "I'll see you tonight at the dance."

* * *

The last day of October went by in a flash. Before they knew it, the Halloween dance had arrived. Damon knew he was a good dancer, but that didn't make him any less nervous about attending an event he had never been to before.

"I still say you should go as a vampire," Elena insisted.

"I know," he sighed. "That's why I bought this."

He pulled out a Dracula costume and Elena squealed with delight.

"You got it!"

"I did," he replied, "for you."

They both paused, realizing how close they were to each other. She had been hoping being this close to Damon might lead him to kiss her at some point, but even now, he was hesitating. He turned away, heading to the bathroom to get changed. She could see the desire in his eyes. He definitely wanted to kiss her, so why did he keep hesitating? Elena was frustrated. She knew he could take the lead if he needed to, she'd seen him do it before. He had an air of confidence about him that most men could only dream of. What the hell was stopping him?

He came out in his Dracula costume and she winked at him. Dracula seriously suited Damon. He was dark, handsome, and mysterious, which were all things that Damon gave off as well. She walked up to him and tugged on his collar, evening it out a little.

"Can I see your fangs?" she asked excitedly, causing him to roll his eyes.

"What is it with girls and vampires?"

"Maybe we just have a weird obsession with blood," she replied, making Damon grin.

"How would you feel if I bit your neck?"

"Damon, no, we're not playing this game."

"You wanted me to be a vampire."

"Come on, let's go."

Damon wasn't used to driving Elena without the others, but Caroline had hitched a ride with Stefan and Bonnie had asked Jeremy to come, so she was riding with him. He was used to the constant barrage of questions and comments from Caroline, so the silence without her in the car was eerie. Elena did her best to make him feel comfortable by keeping up the conversation. They arrived and Damon found them parking. He got out of the car and went around to open the door for Elena.

"What a gentleman," she said, taking his hand as he helped her out of the car.

"Anything for my modern-day Cinderella," he replied. With that, they went to find the others.

Caroline and Stefan were easy to spot. Stefan had dressed up as a cowboy, while Caroline had chosen to go as a flapper. Both Damon and Elena gave her compliments on her dress, which she returned for each of their costumes. Then Damon turned to Stefan.

"Cowboy Bro? You couldn't be more original?"

"I could say the same to you, Dracula," Stefan said in the same tone before coming in for a hug. Damon cringed and then hesitated before finally returning it. Elena watched them, looking content when Damon settled into his brother's arms. She was happy that he had family here that he could bond with.

"Where's Bonnie and Jeremy?" she asked when she realized she hadn't seen either of them.

"They're inside already. Bonnie wanted to make sure they got a good spot on the dance floor. Poor Jeremy looked like he just wanted to run."

"I don't think he realized what he was getting himself into," Elena replied.

"You should see their costumes. Jeremy came as Robin Hood and Bonnie's a witch."

"See Stefan, we're not the only clichés," Damon said, grinning at his brother.

They mingled for a while. Elena really wanted to dance, which Damon could tell by the way she kept looking longingly at the dance floor. After half an hour watching her do that, a slow song started, and he escorted her onto the dance floor.

As they started to dance, the floor cleared, the rest of the people who were attending watching them flow with incredible grace. There were looks of jealousy, mainly from the girls who were present. They were envious of Elena's luck in finding a such a handsome young man who could dance the way that Damon did.

Stefan joined them on the floor with Caroline, much to her surprise. He hated dancing, but he was also an excellent dancer. When the song ended, Damon was still holding Elena, though they had stopped moving. He was giving her a longing look, as if he wanted to do something he was forbidden to do. She had a feeling she knew what it was, and it had become obvious that he wasn't going to make the first move. She leaned in, causing him to look at her wide-eyed for a second before he closed the gap between them and kissed her. She hadn't known what to expect, but whatever it was, it didn't compare. He was an excellent kisser. After a minute, she pulled away and looked at him.

"There were a million perfect moments," she said, looking up at him.

"Well, I guess that makes this a million and one," he replied and kissed her again.

Elena was feeling giddy when she found Bonnie and Caroline. Stefan and Jeremy had apparently gone to get them drinks, so they were waiting for them to return. She put her arms around both girls and pulled them in for a huddle.

"We finally kissed!"

"About time!" Caroline said excitedly. "So he finally got up the courage?"

"I had to move in for it, but once I did, he leaned in and kissed me," Elena said happily.

"Ooooh, I'm so excited for you," Caroline said, and Bonnie nodded.

"I'm excited for you both. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Elena replied, pulling them into a group hug before wandering off to go find Damon.

She didn't know where he had gone, and as she looked for him, she was becoming increasingly worried. Had he wandered off and gotten himself lost? Had a kiss been all he wanted and now he had abandoned her? The truth was far worse. She spotted him up against a wall. There was another girl in the exact same costume she was wearing, with the exact same mask and hair. She was making out with him.

"Damon?" Elena inquired, a hurt expression on her face as she looked at him.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed as he pulled away, surprise written all over his face. He grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and pushed her back, probably being a little harsher than he should have been.

"Katherine?"

"It's still Mistress to you, _slave_ ," Katherine replied as she smacked him and giggled when he whimpered. "Hello twinsie," she said, turning to Elena. "I was just taking your man out for a test drive, seeing if he was as good of a kisser as he was with me. I hope you don't mind. I heard through the grapevine that you like broken things."

Elena looked from Katherine to Damon and she could see the look of panic and fear in his eyes, though he was trying his hardest to hide it. She realized that he must have thought that Katherine was her, so when she had come onto him, he had allowed it to happen.

"Hands off of my stuff," Elena said as she glared at her. She wanted to get in between them and shield him, but she didn't have an opening.

"My my, someone's possessive," Katherine replied, then turned and grinned at Damon. "Guess you couldn't get me out of your head after all, _little slave_ , so you had to go for the next best thing."

"She's far more than you'll ever be," Damon said, eyes narrowing. Katherine smacked him harder and Elena was able to hear it over the music and the crowd.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors that way. I'll be taking my leave now," she said with a grin. "See you around handsome."

Once Katherine was completely out of the line of sight, Damon fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He hadn't realized that Katherine knew where he was. Last he had known, she lived states away and hadn't kept tabs on him, so how the hell had she found him, and why was she all of a sudden interested again?

"Damon?" Elena knelt in front of him and lifted his face up so that he was looking at her. She could see the tears forming in his eyes and she pulled him close to her.

"I didn't realize… I thought she was you," he said quietly. "I should have known better. There's only one girl who kisses like she's ready to stab you in the back."

"It's okay, Damon," Elena said softly. "I'm here now and she's gone."

The others had seen some of the commotion and had made their way through the crowd to find out what was going on.

"What happened Elena?" Stefan asked as they approached them.

"Katherine was here," Elena said, worry evident in her voice. "And she was posing as me."

"Who's Katherine?" Stefan queried.

"Elena's twin and Damon's last owner. What did she want?" Bonnie spoke up.

"Damon," Elena said, pulling him even closer as he began to cry into her shoulder. "She wanted Damon."

Damon didn't speak on the ride home that night. Elena could tell that he was upset about what had happened earlier. She had told him repeatedly that it was an honest mistake and that anyone could make it, but he refused to hear it. She could tell that Katherine smacking him had affected him as well. Some of the fire in his eyes had disappeared, hidden under the fear and pain that he associated with her.

That night, she decided it would be best if she didn't leave him alone. Once she was ready for bed, she went over to his room and knocked. She opened the door when he gave her the okay and looked at him. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. She walked over to him and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought she was you," he said quietly. "You are completely different from her, but I thought she was you."

"Damon, stop beating yourself up and let's go to bed."

He nodded and she stood up, walking to the other side much to his surprise.

"You're staying with me tonight?"

"You shouldn't be alone after something like that."

"I-I didn't think you'd want me around after what happened."

"Damon, I wouldn't get rid of you for making an honest mistake. If it had been Bonnie or Caroline, I would be a lot more upset, but Katherine's my twin. My _identical_ twin."

Damon didn't say anything else. He laid down on the bed, and Elena scooted over to him, resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. They both fell asleep, and the nightmares that he had been dreading never came.

* * *

When they woke up that morning, Damon looked down at his sleeping mistress and smiled. She hadn't offered him her forgiveness because she hadn't felt that there was anything to forgive. Instead, she had given him words of kindness and even been willing to sleep beside him for comfort. He watched her until she began to stir. Once she was awake they got ready for the day, ate breakfast together, then picked up Bonnie to go shopping.

Elena observed Damon carefully the entire morning. She had seen how the light had begun to disappear from his eyes the night before, and she needed to be certain that it hadn't affected him more deeply than he was letting on. She was happy that he wasn't hesitant or quiet when he was in her presence as she'd been worried that her resemblance to Katherine might have complicated things. He seemed like his usual self which made her feel confident that he was okay.

Damon knew exactly what he wanted to get for Stefan, but he was incredibly anxious because perhaps his brother wouldn't like the gift. He insisted on going to the town bookstore and Elena worried that perhaps he was thinking more like himself than like Stefan. He wanted to go in alone, so Elena gave him the money to make the purchase. He came out with a bag, and when they asked him what he had bought, he just grinned.

"Oh god, he bought his brother the Kama Sutra," Bonnie said, putting her face in her hand.

"Now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea. I should go see if I can exchange this."

"Okay, then definitely erotica," Elena replied, sounding concerned.

"You two think too little of me."

They spent the better part of the day in town poking around different shops, stopping only to eat lunch, and then they were on their way back. Bonnie already had her gift in tow, so they headed to the house to grab Elena's and give Damon a chance to wrap his. If she was being honest, she had expected to see a disaster when he came out with his present. She was shocked at the near perfect wrapping job. She had clearly underestimated him.

"Don't look so surprised," he said with a laugh.

"I've never seen you wrap anything before," Elena replied, envious of his stellar skills.

"Well, the last birthday party I attended was yours, and I _was_ the present," Damon replied, grinning.

"Yes, a true gift to all the women of this world," Elena retorted with an eyeroll.

"No," Damon said, a seductive look in his eyes, and he leaned into her ear and whispered: "Just you."

Elena shivered at the closeness. For a moment, everything else fell away as her lust for Damon rose from the pit of her stomach. She grabbed his hair, tugging, though careful not to hurt him, and kissed him. Damon kissed her back, getting lost until he heard Bonnie clearing her throat. They had both forgotten she was there. Jeremy was standing right behind her, a hand covering his eyes.

"Sorry," Damon said, looking a little embarrassed.

"No need to apologize. I wouldn't have interrupted your moment, but we need to get going or we're going to end up being late."

Damon drove Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy to Stefan's party. Jeremy hadn't received his own personal invite, but Bonnie had had a plus one, and she had checked it in case she was dating someone by that point. She was grateful that she had thought of that, and grateful that he didn't mind coming along for the ride. She found it never took much convincing to get him to do anything with her.

They arrived and suddenly Damon felt like this was a terrible idea. There were tons of cars here, which meant lots of people. He had never liked people and being in a crowd of them wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. He froze, looking at the driveway and then the mansion that his uncle and his brother lived in. True, his current home wasn't exactly a shack, but it was obvious that his family was living the life of luxury, and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"There're so many people here."

"You can do this Damon. You have us, and Stefan and Caroline. You'll be fine. Now come on."

They walked up to the entrance of the mansion. Zach had been receiving all the guests, but currently, there was no one else outside. When he saw them coming, the slight smile on his lips faded completely. He didn't look openly hostile, his expression staying neutral as he eyed the group. Bonnie and Jeremy entered carrying all the gifts, which Jeremy had insisted on, and Elena and Damon were behind them getting ready to head in when Zach grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her out into the yard. Damon followed in a hurry, panicking that he might hurt her.

"Let go of her," Damon yelled. Zach did so and grabbed Damon's hair, yanking his head back hard and knocking him down to his knees. Damon looked into his eyes and he saw pure hatred there. "Still can't stand me, huh Uncle Zach?"

"If you put another hand on Stefan, I don't care who owns you," Zach said, "I'll end you."

"Zach, Stefan is the one who invited him," Elena said, trying to reason with him.

"I know. He begged me to allow his big brother to come," Zach looked down at her. "I told you not to pry into other people's personal lives, but you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" He yanked Damon's hair harder, earning him a grunt, before releasing him, pushing him down onto the ground and leaving. Elena immediately knelt down, making sure that Damon wasn't hurt.

"Why is he so angry?"

"I don't know," Damon replied with a frown.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I'm not used to Elena. Let's head inside."

Damon stood up and got his bearings back. Once the bit of dizziness from having his hair yanked had dissipated, he held out his arm for Elena to take. She wrapped her arm in his, and they headed back for the door. Zach had stationed himself back at his post and was receiving guests again. They arrived once more at the entryway, and this time, Damon was on his guard. This man could do whatever he wanted to him, but if he handled Elena like that again, he was going to kill him.

"Welcome," Zach said, acting as if nothing had happened. Damon leaned in with the intention of intimidating him. It seemed to work.

"Thank you, Uncle," he whispered, but his tone was dangerous.

They entered the mansion and Damon found himself immediately in awe of the place. It had an old-fashioned appeal to it. He had always enjoyed old houses, finding them to be more charming than the modern-day cookie cutter crap that people had come up with. Once he was done taking in the place, he spotted Stefan. Damon gave him a half-smile and a quick wave. Stefan immediately made his way over to them and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Damon flinched at his brother's quick movements, still only used to receiving hugs from Elena. It took a minute, but finally, he returned Stefan's embrace with one just as tight. She watched with a smile. Dealing with their uncle was well worth this moment. There was a photographer there, so she moved out of the line of sight to allow him to get a photo of the two brothers together.

"Happy eighteenth, little bro," Damon said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks Damon," Stefan replied, then turned to hug Elena. Their embrace was a quick one, more of a friendly hello than anything. Once she pulled away, she glanced up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What's the matter, Elena?"

"What does your uncle have against Damon and me?"

"He doesn't think Damon is who he says he is. He thinks that he's after the Salvatore fortune, and he thinks you're meddling and pushing the issue too much."

"But Damon knows so much about your past."

"All things Zach says he could have learned from someone else. He's planning on having the grave exhumed to prove that Damon is lying."

"You believe him though."

"I knew when I saw him at your birthday party. It just took a while to confirm it."

"You think he's going to pull up an empty casket?"

"I know he is," Stefan said with a nod.

* * *

Damon was obviously uncomfortable. For some of the night, he stood awkwardly in the corner while Elena mingled with her friends. She had tried to get him to be social, but she couldn't break past the apprehensiveness he held. When Caroline caught sight of him, she decided she was having none of that. She grabbed his forearm and pulled him into the crowd, introducing him to anyone and everyone she possibly could as she went. For once, Damon was grateful for her go-getter attitude. It felt good to mingle with the rest of the crowd, and he was appreciative of her for getting him out of his corner. Several times throughout the night, he could feel eyes on him. He didn't have to meet them to know that it was Zach, and that he was watching him like a hawk.

First was cake, then gifts. This was only Damon's fourth time having cake in the eight years he'd been a slave, with the other three having all occurred in the last five months. Although he had recently had some for Jeremy's birthday, he had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed it. Stefan watched his brother and couldn't help but notice the look of joy on his face, as if he were a child and it was his first time tasting something so delicious. Although Damon was far from helpless, Stefan had noticed an air of innocence about him that he figured probably came from the simple joys of life being snatched away.

Stefan had paid attention to which gift was from who. When Bonnie had brought in the four presents from their group, Stefan had checked names. He was saving Damon's for last. He went through the large pile quickly, reading each card thoroughly and thanking each person as he went. Damon had noticed that when Stefan had first started, he had set aside the small package. He felt his nerves bubble up in the pit of his stomach again. What if he had remembered wrong? He was pretty certain he hadn't, but this awful feeling wouldn't go away.

Finally, it was time for Stefan to open his gift. Several people stared at the present, wondering why of all things, he had saved that one for last. He opened it to find a book of French romance poems. Damon remembered that even as a child, he was a bit of a hopeless romantic, and he remembered their mother teaching him French. Damon had never learned, but that was because he had never taken an interest in languages. Stefan caught his eye, his smile growing.

"Thank you, Damon."

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"A book of poems in French," Stefan replied.

Both Elena and Bonnie glanced at Damon, realizing they really had deeply underestimated him. They knew from classes that Stefan was fluent in French, and they knew that he really enjoyed poetry, often writing poems when he was bored in class. He looked back at them with a questioning gaze, furrowing his brow

"What?"

"You really can be sweet, you know that?" Elena said with a grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

It was past midnight when they took their leave, and Elena was thankful that it was Saturday night. This year Stefan's birthday had just happened to fall perfectly so that he could celebrate on the actual day instead of having to wait until the weekend came. Some people had all the luck. Damon was quiet on the ride home, but it seemed more as if he was reliving the night than pouting. Bonnie and Jeremy were in the back talking quietly to each other while Elena watched everything flash by. They dropped Bonnie off and then headed home, all quiet for the rest of the ride.

Once they were home, Damon said good night to Elena and Jeremy, then headed to his room. He changed into pajamas and walked over to the mirror, looking at the scars on his back. He had yet to show them to Elena. He didn't normally wear a shirt to bed, but he was always laying in a way that she wouldn't be able to view them, and when she got up in the morning, she always left the bedroom before he got out of bed. He knew one day she would see them, and though he was self-conscious about them, he knew she wouldn't judge him. He finished getting ready for bed and pulled the blanket back, sliding in and curling up on his side. That night, the nightmares that Elena had been able to keep at bay by staying with Damon the night before came rushing in, and he spent the night thrashing about in bed.

***

_Katherine had been making advances on him for months now. She had initiated their first kiss, and all the ones that followed, but Damon couldn't get enough of her domineering style. Now he stood against a wall in nothing but boxer briefs, wrists secured in her hand and held well above his head, his body sprawled out for her viewing pleasure. It was enough to send the blood flowing to his groin, and he found himself becoming hard._

_She laughed at him and told him to go and solve his little issue. Then she bit his neck hard before letting go of him and taking her leave. It was about a third of the way through Damon's stay there, he'd been there around three months and things had been good at that time. He never could have expected the turn of events that had happened over the next six months._

_From June until December, things had been going smooth, but the New Year rolled around, and Katherine started demanding that Damon sleep with her. He had been candid when he told her that he wanted to have sex with her, and she kept getting more and more irritated when she made advances and he refused to reciprocate. He told her she was only sixteen, and with him being nineteen, it would be considered rape. He wasn't that kind of man, and he insisted that the day she turned eighteen, he would be more than willing to sleep with her. Until then, the consequences if her parents found out weren't worth the risk. He could be put to death for raping his mistress. Katherine had seemed patient enough to wait at first, but within weeks, she started becoming more and more hostile. Eventually, she told her parents that he had raped her. It was a lie, but they beat him so badly that he nearly died. They had never pressed formal charges, deciding that pursuing a legal case wasn't worth the cost._

_Katherine's betrayal broke him. For the next three months, she made a point of stealing every ounce of confidence that he'd ever possessed. She wanted him to be a shell of himself, and she succeeded. The qualities that she had once claimed to like about him, such as his sarcasm and quick wit, had suddenly started earning him whippings. As a matter of fact, any minor infraction was a minimum of ten lashes. He remembered the worst whipping he'd had. It had been at her hands. One hundred lashes with a bullwhip, and it was the most pain that he had ever felt. Eventually, he had passed out._

***

Damon woke up, his breathing heavy and ragged. He looked around the room and finally remembered where he was. He was safe with the Gilberts, who took good care of him. He was with a mistress who showered him with love and affection that he wasn't really used to but craved more than he had realized. He was with people who didn't treat him like a possession, but like a part of the household. They didn't beat him for his attitude or his outbursts of rage. They didn't have standards for him that he could never meet, as other masters had.

He knew he was safe here, but there was still one problem. Katherine knew where he was and who owned him. He didn't want to pull Elena into this. Katherine was dangerous, and if she didn't get her way, she might hurt her. He glared angrily at the window. He thought he was finally free of his past, so why did it keep coming back to haunt him? Hadn't he done his penance? Wasn't he allowed even an ounce of happiness? How was he supposed to protect Elena from the psychopath that was Katherine Pierce when he hadn't even been able to protect himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter! I wanted to note that Damon will not be freed within the main storyline. This story is meant to explore the idea of a romantic relationship within the confines of a master/slave dynamic. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. I'd love to know what you think about adding the lyrics at the beginning
> 
> If any of you would ever like to roleplay, you can hit me up on Tumblr or e-mail me at haku23@live.com.
> 
> Tumblr: thesalvatoreblacksheep.tumblr.com


	8. Someone You Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, I'm back with another update! A few people were asking why Zach was so cruel to Damon. Here are some things to hopefully help clarify. One thing I tried to do was keep the relationships between characters somewhat close to their TVD relationships, with the exception of Katherine, who's much more brutal in this story. (Don't believe me? Just wait.) Zach never liked Damon in the show because of his lifestyle. His main reasons in the story are these though:
> 
> 1\. He doesn't believe Damon is who he claims to be because Damon Salvatore is supposed to be dead.  
> 2\. He thinks Damon's after money.  
> 3\. He's Stefan's guardian and is protective over him, so Damon punching Stefan did not earn him any points with Zach.
> 
> Thank you to all who have bookmarked, commented, or left kudos on this story, your support is greatly appreciated! This week's dedication goes out to sadngay. FYI, I love your username!
> 
> Sorry for the extra long author's note. And now, without further ado!

_"I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds, into nightfall_

_And you’re not here, to get me through it all_

_I let my guard down, and then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved."_

_-Someone You Loved, Lewis Capaldi_

* * *

Several weeks went by with no drama, and Damon figured that he was finally in the clear. Zach had had Damon Salvatore’s grave exhumed, and sure enough, when they opened the casket, they had found it to be empty. That was the point that his attitude towards Damon had started improving. Suddenly, he was welcome in the Salvatore mansion with an invitation to visit anytime he wanted. Zach was still a little cross about the day that he had punched Stefan, but Stefan asked him not to hold it against his brother, so he didn’t.

Thanksgiving was coming up. Damon liked most holidays, but he preferred to skip this one. This was the holiday that had gotten him sold into slavery in the first place. It was on Thanksgiving that they had killed and served Sammy. In every other household, he had been expected to serve the food that the families consumed, including the turkey.

Elena had noticed that Damon had been a little moody lately. It was nothing like that weekend leading up to the night that he had slapped her. He was just off, she could tell. Something was bothering him, and she hadn’t been able to figure out what it was. She knew Thanksgiving was coming up, and she remembered the story about his pet turkey, but other than turkey being the main dish at Thanksgiving dinner, she didn’t know how it related. She had been looking forward to Thanksgiving break and her five-day weekend for a couple of weeks now. She was hoping to get some quality time with him. When he passed her in the hallway, brooding, she grabbed his arm and he stopped.

“What’s the matter Damon? You’re not yourself.”

“Nothing, Elena,” he replied. He went to continue on his way to his room, but her grip on him tightened so it was firm, though it didn’t hurt.

“You’re lying to me,” she said, and he turned around to look at her, sighing.

“I don’t like Thanksgiving much,” he said quietly.

“Why not?” Elena asked before she had a chance to think.

“Sammy was Thanksgiving dinner,” he said, his voice a whisper. So, he didn’t like it because of the turn of events that had killed his pet and caused him to end up being sold to slavers. She could understand that.

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat turkey when Isobel’s made it.”

Damon shook his head.

“I made her aware of that and she knows my reasons. She’s very understanding.”

“Would you like me to ask her to make something else for you for dinner?”

“I would prefer to skip the meal altogether and stay in my room,” he replied, staring at the floor.

“Well, we’ll be at the lake house, so you and I will be sharing a room, but I’ll agree to those terms as long you allow Isobel to bring something up for you,” Elena said, reaching up and patting Damon’s hair. His eyes closed and a smile crept onto his face.

“Yes Elena,” he said, enjoying the little show of affection that she was giving to him. He opened his eyes and leaned down, closing the gap between them. Their lips met and they engaged in a chaste kiss. Damon snaked his arms around her waist, while she threw hers up around his neck. He deepened it just a little, but didn’t add any tongue, wanting it to be simple and sweet.

“Ahem,” they heard Mrs. Gilbert clear her throat. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Damon pulled away, looking over at her, shock clearly written on his face. He hadn’t noticed that she was home. Elena was also pretty sure that she saw fear in his eyes. It dawned on her that he didn’t know if her parents were aware of them being romantically involved. She had told her parents but now realized she had neglected to mention that to him. When Grayson and Miranda had found out, neither of them had been surprised. While this wasn’t necessarily their intent, they knew it was a scenario that could play out should they purchase a boy for Elena. Grayson had made clear his position that she shouldn’t force Damon into anything he couldn’t say no to once more, but he also told her that Damon’s feelings for her were obvious. Miranda had agreed.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Gilbert,” Damon whispered, afraid that he might be punished for daring to kiss his mistress.

“Oh, knock it off Damon. I was informed of your relationship weeks ago. Elena, you didn’t tell this poor boy that your father and I knew?”

Damon’s head snapped over to Elena and she could feel him giving her a questioning stare.

“It sort of slipped my mind with everything that’s been going on, Mom. Sorry.”

“Elena promised no funny business, so you have our blessing,” Miranda replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“A slave… with your daughter?” Damon was confused. He knew it wasn’t unheard of for owners to have relationships with their slaves, but they were normally extramarital affairs or short flings and nothing more.

“My daughter is with a young man who cares deeply for her,” Miranda replied, smiling at him. “Oh, and I overheard your conversation about Thanksgiving dinner. Damon, you’re not required to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We don’t mind if you sit this holiday out.”

Once she had left, Damon’s gaze returned to Elena. He was confused by what had just happened. Most parents were incredibly protective, especially over their daughters. Most parents wouldn’t approve of a person like him wanting to have a relationship with their child. He didn’t understand why Elena’s parents seemed so accepting. They were so open to anything that the pair did, not even minding that they shared a bed sometimes. Elena looked back at him, her expression a little sheepish.

“Sorry Damon, I meant to tell you. I told them a couple days after Stefan’s birthday party. They’d already picked up that something was going on, so when I went into the kitchen that morning, they asked me about it. I was hesitant to inform them at first, but my parents are pretty understanding when it comes to the decisions I make.”

“Why?” was the only thing Damon seemed to be able to say.

“Because they feel that I’ve shown them I can be responsible, and they know that in less than seven months, I won’t be a minor anymore, and I’ll be free to make my own decisions anyways.”

“Why are they so accepting of me?” Damon asked quietly.

“Because you respect my boundaries and you’re good to me. My father was a little nervous that your attitude might pose a problem when they bought you, but you’ve shown that even though you have a temper, you’re working hard to improve it, to improve yourself. That’s what matters most to them both. And they like your wit,” she said with a small grin.

“So did Katherine at first,” he replied, looking anywhere but at Elena.

“Yes, but I’m not Katherine and my parents aren’t hers. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if you dated someone else? Someone like Matt Donovan? He’d be a better provider for you.”

“Been there, done that. We’re better friends. Damon, I want _you_. I _love you_.”

He shook his head. He didn’t know why he was having so much trouble accepting this. This was everything he had ever wanted. It was a family that accepted him for who he was and was willing to let him be that person. It was a girl who loved him, who cared and wanted to see him happy. This was the most confused he had ever been though. The families he’d been owned by before would have never allowed this type of relationship to develop. Why were the Gilberts different?

Elena grabbed his hands, trying to get his attention back on her. She could tell that he was in some faraway place, and that he was having trouble accepting this reality. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, shaking him gently, trying to get him to refocus. This was a conversation they needed to have. They had her family’s blessing, so why was Damon having a hard time accepting things as they were?

“I can’t do this,” Damon said, pushing her away from him. He didn’t push her hard, but it still surprised her, so she stumbled back. He didn’t mean to make her trip, and he immediately felt ashamed for almost having caused her harm. She didn’t really seem upset about the push, though he could tell she was angry with him. Great, something else he was about to screw up with little effort.

“Damon, what’s the matter with you!? I know you have feelings for me too!”

“I…” he frowned down at Elena. How was he supposed to tell her all the complex emotions that were going through his head?

She pushed him further away, much the same way that he had pushed her. She could feel anger welling up inside at his inability to tell her what was getting to him. Why was it still so hard after five months together for him to share his feelings with her?

“I’m not ready to make this a relationship,” he said softly, and he could see the anger in her eyes.

“I thought we already had,” she replied sternly.

“I…” he was having trouble telling her what he knew she needed to know. Why couldn’t he get the simple words out? He needed to tell her about his last _relationship_. She needed to know how it ended and how much damage had been done. If Katherine was going to find a way to enter back into his life, then she needed to know what she was getting herself into.

“You know what Damon, forget it! I don’t even know why I’m bothering. We’re going up to the lake house tomorrow morning and we’ll be back Sunday night. You can stay here until then, maybe think about why it is that you’re not willing to commit to a relationship with me.”

Damon watched out the window of his bedroom as they left the next morning. He was all alone for the next four days. Isobel had gone with them too. He could essentially do anything he wanted around the house. Too bad all he wanted to do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t return Elena’s words of affection when it was all he’d ever craved. Why was he unable to say what he needed to say right then?

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy met the rest of them at the lake house. Each of the children had been allowed to bring one person, and because Damon wasn’t coming, Elena had asked Caroline at the last minute. She had said yes because her mother was going to be working the next few days anyways. She let her know over text and promised to be careful. Liz was very trusting with Caroline making her own decisions, much like Elena’s parents were.

Thanksgiving dinner went off without a hitch, although Elena dodged the questions about Damon’s whereabouts. She didn’t want to talk about their fight with her parents. The person she knew she needed to talk to was Bonnie, but it was hard to get her alone these days. On Friday night, Elena knocked on Jeremy’s door, hoping she could have the conversation she needed to. Caroline was also with her. She wanted to know more about what was going on.

“Bonnie? Jeremy? May I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in ‘Lena,” Jeremy replied from inside the bedroom. She opened the door to them both sitting on his bed, looking at them. She was fairly certain that they had just disrupted a make out session, though neither of the two seemed too bothered by it.

“Bonnie, I need to speak with you. Jeremy, you can be here for this if you want. It’s about Damon.” They both nodded, and it was clear that neither of them had any intention of leaving. They considered Damon a close friend. Over the past five months, he had helped Jeremy get out of quite a few jams, and the reason he was close with Bonnie was obvious.

“What’s going on?” Bonnie asked, looking at Elena, then at Caroline.

“I told Damon I wanted a committed relationship with him on Wednesday night,” Elena replied. “I told him I loved him, and he just… he just shut down.”

“Oh, he hasn’t had the Katherine talk with you yet,” Bonnie replied.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story Elena. You’re going to want to sit down for this.”

Once everyone was seated, Bonnie shot into the story of how Katherine had manipulated Damon’s feelings. She told them all about how when he had first arrived in their household, he thought he had hit the jackpot. Everyone was kind to him, though not nearly as kind as the Gilberts had been. There was a beautiful young girl that he fell head over heels for. As a matter of fact, he was her sixteenth birthday present.

“Sounding familiar?” Bonnie asked as she looked at Elena. Elena remembered him having mentioned that back when he had told her about his past, and had almost forgotten that it had only been nine months ago that Katherine was putting him through hell. Still, she couldn’t believe the parallels between Katherine owning Damon and her owning him.

Bonnie continued with how Damon became smitten. With time, he decided that he wanted nothing more than to please his new mistress, so he did everything in his power to show that he could be obedient. He had tried his hardest to keep her happy, but Katherine was the selfish type, and she always wanted more. She had toyed with Damon, making him think that she wanted him, when she really wanted him to sleep with her. While she was toying with him, he had fallen deeply in love with her.

He knew she was underage. Obviously, it had been her sweet sixteen that they were celebrating. He refused to touch her in any way that could be deemed inappropriate for an adult and a minor. He knew that if he was caught doing something like that, the penalty would be much harsher considering that he was a slave, and therefore didn’t possess the same basic human rights that a normal person would. He hadn’t refused her advances until they became sexual in nature. That was the point where he had felt the need to draw the line.

When he refused to give Katherine what she wanted, she had cried rape, claiming that he had forced himself on her. To add insult to injury, she also claimed that he had stolen some of her jewelry to get some money of his own. He had denied everything that was being said, but he was merely a slave, and it was his word against hers. Her parents didn’t believe him, and they had beaten him so bloody that he had nearly died and had required a weeklong stay in the hospital. The only reason they had brought him to the hospital was because they didn’t want to have to pay to dispose of his body. Medical expenses were free.

“Has he shown you the scars on his back, Elena?” Bonnie asked.

“No.” she said, looking at the floor. “Has he shown them to you?”

“He won’t show them to me,” Bonnie replied. “He said that was something far too intimate, and that when he was ready, he wanted you to be the only person that saw them.”

Elena felt a little flutter in her stomach. There was something Damon wanted to share with her that he didn’t want to share with anyone else, even the person he had started to consider his best friend. She felt honored that it was something he wanted to be exclusively between them, even if she was horrified at the idea of seeing his mangled back. Bonnie pulled her out of her thoughts, continuing the story.

When he returned to the Pierce household, he was suddenly being beaten all the time for even the smallest of infractions. He could look at Katherine wrong and she would whip him for it. Elena flinched when Bonnie said that. Katherine’s goal was to break Damon so badly that he would never be the same man that she had known. She didn’t want him to ever know happiness. She only wanted him to know pain, grief, and suffering. One of the things all his owners had in common was that when they whipped him, they kept it strictly to his back, not wanting to discourage owners from buying him as a potential sex slave. However, Katherine would also whip his posterior, where the flesh was more sensitive, to inflict as much pain as she possibly could.

The March after her sixteenth birthday, and about three months before their seventeenth, she had her parents bring Damon back to the auction house. She had completely broken him down and made it so that he was nothing more than a scared little boy. The auctioneers had expected him to give them trouble. He always had in the past. They were shocked when he ended up completely docile and obeying their every command. Katherine returned him, citing that he had made unwanted advances on her and that she was bringing him back due to his bad attitude and lack of ability to please her.

He spent three months hoping by some miracle that someone else might buy him. He knew it said in his file that he was a sexual predator, but it wasn’t true. He had asked if it was possible to have it removed. The auctioneers refused, saying that he would have to come up with five thousand dollars as a bribe. After a month, he was malnourished and filthy, so they stopped showing him at auction. His only hope was that buyers would come looking for someone like him and they might consider purchasing him.

By his third month, he had lost any hope of that happening and had resigned himself to die at the auction house. That was when Elena’s parents had come looking for a slave that they could purchase for her. They wanted someone who was broken that needed a compassionate and kind owner to help them heal. The auctioneers had shown him and asked for what was probably the lowest price they’d ever gotten for their product.

Once Bonnie was done, Jeremy shot into how Damon had seen Elena’s picture and freaked out. He had thought that she was Katherine, and he had thrown a fit. Now that he thought about it, chances were that he was covering fear with anger. That was when Jeremy, as well as Damon, had found out that Elena was adopted, Isobel was her mother, and that she had a twin. Damon was frightened of the idea of being owned by someone who looked exactly like his last mistress, and their parents gave him the choice of being traded, brought back, or kept and giving it a shot. He gave it considerable thought and decided to give Elena a chance even though she looked exactly like Katherine. They wrapped up the story, and both Elena and Caroline looked dumbstruck.

“He’s been through so much,” Caroline said, near tears.

“I didn’t know the half of it,” Elena agreed with a frown. “I knew about his outburst, but there’s so much more to the story… I understand why he’s having trouble with this now. He’s afraid that I’m using him like Katherine did.”

“Your words, not mine,” Bonnie said with a half-smile. “Elena, the best thing you could have done is what you did. Leaving him at home will give him time to process what’s happening, and I’m willing to bet he’ll come to his senses.”

* * *

What Bonnie didn’t know was that Damon was at home, completely miserable. He thought for sure that he had messed things up with Elena _again_. He refused to make himself anything to eat. Hell, he refused to even leave his room. He was lying in bed and sleeping all day and all night, depression once again having taken him. He didn’t know if he would be able to make amends with her, even though that was his goal. Damon turned over, looking at the wall ahead of him. If he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, would she return him? He thought about it for a few minutes and realized that it had nothing to do with not feeling the same way about her because he did. It had everything to do with the possibility of her fooling him and casting him aside like he was nothing, like Katherine had.

He didn’t eat or shower for the entire time they were gone. He only got up to grab water from the tap or use the bathroom every now and again. Damon had gone much longer without food or taking care of his personal hygiene, so it was hardly as if this was a problem for him. He was still lying in bed on Sunday night when they came back, but now he was facing the window and had been staring out of it until he fell asleep. Isobel entered the house first and looked around. Everything was _exactly_ how she had left it.

“Elena,” she said as she looked at her. “It looks like Damon hasn’t been eating.”

“Do you think he’s left his room?”

“I can’t be sure, but I doubt it.”

Elena frowned and looked at her parents. Her mother nodded and her father simply smiled at her, prompting her to go and check on him. She moved slowly up the stairs, feeling the banister under her right hand. When she made it to the top, she hesitated before walking to his bedroom door and knocking. Damon didn’t answer, and she frowned, more concerned than she had been when they first got home.

“Damon?” she called, pushing the door open. She looked at the bed and saw him sleeping there. She could tell that he hadn’t been out of his bedroom since they left. He was wearing the same clothes he’d had on Wednesday night when they had fought. She walked over, sat on the bed, and watched him sleep, patting his hair as his chest rose and fell in a perfect rhythm. She debated on whether she should wake him up. Was he still angry with her? Would he forgive her for moving too fast, expecting too much of him right away? It didn’t matter. She knew she needed to face him sooner rather than later.

“Damon?” she said louder, and she watched his eyes flutter open. He looked up at her, but he didn’t give her that grin she was accustomed to. He looked like he was having an internal battle. In that moment, she would have given anything to take back the things she had said to him.

“Elena,” he replied softly, slowly pulling himself up in the bed.

“When I told you to stay here, I didn’t mean in the bedroom.”

“I didn’t want to get out of bed,” he replied. “I tried a couple times, but the pain… it won.”

Elena leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back and she leaned into him, deepening it. She put her hand on his cheek, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair. The kiss lasted for a moment, then Elena pulled away and looked down at him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have a right to tell you what you should do,” she said as she moved and curled herself up under his arm.

“I’m also sorry Elena,” Damon replied, pulling her close to him. “I keep letting my past get in the way.”

“I know. Bonnie told me about Katherine.”

Damon looked down at the blanket covering him, then back at her. He moved his mouth to her ear, and he whispered: “I love you.”

Elena pulled away and stared at him. She had figured that this was something he wouldn’t be able to say for quite some time, and yet here he was, telling her the very thing she had wanted to hear when they had gotten into their fight.

“Damon, if you’re not ready…”

“I am,” he replied. “You’re right. You’re not Katherine, and it’s not fair to either of us for me to hold myself back because of her. I’ve been letting her live in my head long enough. I want a relationship with you too.”

Elena leaned in and stole another kiss from him. So, now they were official, and she couldn’t help the giddy feeling that was taking over. She wanted more than anything to make Damon happy, to make him feel loved, and to show him that she was certainly no Katherine. As these thoughts were going through her head, Damon moved, adjusting so he could look at her better.

“Well,” he said nervously, “if Bonnie told you about Katherine, th-that means you know about the scars. I sh-should probably show you what you’re getting into.”

“Only if you’re ready for this Damon. I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with simply because you feel obligated.”

“But I am obligated,” he replied, looking away. “If you’re going to be my girlfriend, then I need to be comfortable showing you this.”

Damon stood up, swallowed, and turned around. He lowered his pajama pants just a little, not revealing the full extent of the scars on his posterior. Elena got up from the bed, walked over to where Damon stood, and traced each of his scars with her fingers. He jumped as she touched him, not having expected to feel her skin on his. She felt a mix of emotions, mostly sadness and anger that someone would do this to a person, and for no other reason than to break them. She found herself thinking about ways that she could get revenge for Damon, but she knew he would never want her to do something like that, so the thoughts faded the instant after they appeared.

“Not all of the marks are from her,” he said softly, “but many of them are.”

“Damon,” Elena replied, moving to stand in front of him. “Those scars are your past, but they don’t define you.”

She pulled him close to her, and he rested his head on top of hers, putting his arms around her and allowing himself to relish the feeling of her arms against his bare skin. This was precisely what he had been wanting for so long. Elena loved him without judgment, saw the good in him where others didn’t, and wanted to be with him regardless of how broken he was. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky, but he thanked his stars that he had.

“So,” he said, and suddenly that shit-eating grin that she had missed terribly was back. “What did your parents mean by no funny business?”

Elena gave a playful shove, smirking back at him.

“You know _exactly_ what they meant!”

“Do I…” he asked, leaning down to her ear. “… _Mistress?”_

He had never called her that before because she hadn’t wanted him to, but when he said it now, it sounded incredibly sensual. Elena found herself thinking that she could get used to hearing it. She felt her stomach flutter at the title and her smirk turned into a grin. If this had been five months ago, when they had first met, she would have insisted that he didn’t use that title. Hell, she _had_ insisted on it, but in a consensual relationship, it felt as if the rules and dynamics had shifted. If he was comfortable and wanted to use a title for her, she would allow him to do so, but only in private. She grabbed a bit of his hair and tugged on it, and he hummed, closing his eyes.

“I love that feeling,” he said, reveling in it.

“And I think I like it when you call me that,” she replied, and his grin grew bigger.

“Do you, _Mistress?_ ” he asked, and this time she shivered. Elena got her bearings back and shook her head.

“We’re not allowed to fool around, basically.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Damon replied. “At least, not until June 22nd. I’ll have a surprise for you when that day comes. So, will our sleeping arrangements be changing at all?”

“Mom and Dad have the same rule as before. They’re fine with us staying together when we need to. If we don’t need to, they prefer we don’t.”

“Okay, so no change. Elena?” She looked up into those blue eyes and saw that Damon’s expression had turned serious. “I really do love you. I’m sorry for making you wait four days to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” Elena said, placing a kiss on his cheek. After the gentle reminder that he needed to do things on his time, she would have waited forever for him if she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter! If you'd like, let me know what you thought with a comment. The next chapter is super fluffy, and I'm looking forward to posting it. Until next Monday!


	9. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! It's still Monday in my timezone, so I made it. Here's another update for you lovely people with plenty of fluff and a small amount of angst. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. Your support for this story means everything to me!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to b e l l a. Thank you for reading and for all your support!

The next month was full of more love than Damon could have ever imagined. He and Elena would have moments of the day, little touches that made them both feel more secure. She knew how important it was for him to have that, so she was mindful of making sure he received any touch she could give him. Hand holding, hugging, kissing, and even just a hand to his cheek or in his hair were all the ways in which she provided skin contact for him. Elena had noticed that Damon returned them with little touches of his own. She had expected to be the secure one in this relationship and hadn't realized how much she also needed reassurance.

Damon had become concerned when he had realized that Christmas was right around the corner. He hadn't thought to get Elena a gift, but it was their first Christmas together, both as mistress and slave and as boyfriend and girlfriend, so he would feel awful if he didn't buy her anything. He felt terrible for asking her parents for money, but they had seemed to expect this. Her parents told him they would go with him, that way they could make sure that he got the exact gift that he wanted, and he wouldn't end up being short. He honestly believed they didn't trust him with money, but he wasn't insulted by it.

He told them what he had in mind, so they brought him to a jeweler. They stood back and observed as Damon picked out the perfect gift for their daughter. They talked amongst themselves, and anytime Damon shot them a glance, Miranda would give him an encouraging smile. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The store had a sapphire and silver earring and necklace set. He couldn't help but think that the blue would look perfect against her skin.

In total, the present he bought cost a couple hundred dollars. He apologized for the price tag the entire way home, even as Grayson and Miranda protested, saying that that was nothing, especially to make sure that he had the perfect gift for Elena. He still didn't understand their acceptance of his relationship with their daughter, but he was appreciative of their desire to help him instead of hindering him.

"Do you need any help wrapping her gift?" Miranda inquired, wanting to assist Damon as much as she could.

"Actually, I'm quite the pro at wrapping gifts," he responded, thinking back to Stefan's birthday party. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he didn't know if he would be spending Christmas here or with the Salvatores. He knew that Elena would expect him to be here, but what would she say if Stefan invited him over? Would she want him to say no to his little brother? Would she be okay with it? What was he going to get his little brother?

"Mrs. Gilbert?"

"Yes, Damon?"

"Will you be expecting me to have Christmas morning with you?"

"Of course, why?" The question escaped her lips right before it dawned on her. "Oh, I didn't even think of Stefan. Well, let's play it by ear, but I'm pretty certain that Elena would like to spend Christmas morning with you."

He didn't want to let Elena down, but he didn't know what Stefan and Zach were going to want him to do. Although his relationship with Zach had improved, it still wasn't perfect, but his uncle was trying. Stefan might want him around Christmas morning, and not so long ago, that wouldn't have been a difficult choice to make, but with his new relationship status with Elena, he was feeling torn.

Once they had gotten home, he went to his bedroom and hid her gift in a place where he knew that she would never find it. He didn't want to ruin the surprise that he had in store for her. Damon was looking forward to seeing her face when she saw what he had gotten her. _What her parents helped you get for her_ , his subconscious reminded him, but he didn't mind in the least. He was grateful for all of Grayson and Miranda's assistance. Without them, he never would have met Elena.

Christmas vacation started the next day. Damon was excited to have Elena home. He was still expected to perform his chores, just as he would if she were at school, but he didn't mind in the least. His favorite thing to do when she was home was dusting the living room. He would find her reading there most of the time, and it meant he could steal glances at her while he worked. When he looked over at her, he would often catch her smiling, even if she didn't look up at him. For the first time in his life, Damon was truly happy. He could never have asked for all that he had received. Perhaps the universe had decided that it had had enough of punishing him.

That day when he finished, she asked if he would be willing to meet up with the rest of their friends at the Grill. Although they had been official for almost a month, they had agreed to make sure that their relationship was solid before telling anyone. They didn't want to get everyone's hopes up only to find out that they made each other miserable. Now that they'd had some time to settle into their roles as boyfriend and girlfriend, they felt that they could come forward with the news. Damon agreed to join her and the others. He hadn't seen everyone in a while, having been too wrapped up in helping Isobel get the house ready for the holidays.

Damon drove as usual and Elena spent the entire ride talking about how excited she was to finally share the news with everyone. He didn't say much, but her excitement made him smile. Her giddiness could be infectious at times, and he found himself just as excited as she was, even if he wasn't as vocal about it. He was most looking forward to telling Stefan, with Bonnie being a close second. He hoped they would be happy for them, though a nagging voice at the back of his mind kept telling him that none of them thought he was good enough for her.

At the Grill, they took a seat with the rest of their friends, who had already congregated. Everyone greeted Damon and he realized how happy they all were to see him. He knew that these were his friends too, but he was only now realizing how much he had missed them, and he felt good to know that they had been missing his presence.

"Elena keeping you locked in her closet?" Stefan had asked, causing her to blush.

"More like tied to the bed," Damon replied, a predatory grin on his face.

"Damon!" Elena said, giving him that same playful push she always did when she was embarrassed. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away.

"We wanted to meet up with everyone because we have something to tell you," he said, his grin fading just a little.

"What's up?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow the way that only Caroline could.

"We made it official," Elena replied, and Damon lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"I knew it!" Caroline yelled. "I told you they were keeping something from us!"

"Caroline, I swear you could sniff out a secret from here to Texas," Stefan said with a roll of his eyes.

"On that note, little bro, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas morning," Damon said.

"I'm assuming you're spending it with Elena?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Is that alright with you?"

"That works for me. I've been invited over to Caroline's. Uncle Zach has been saying for a week that he's looking forward to the peace and quiet."

"Too bad. I enjoy driving my relatives crazy," Damon retorted.

"Back to the important stuff," Caroline said, eyeing Damon and Elena. "How long have you two been official?"

"Since the Sunday after Thanksgiving," Elena replied, and Caroline's eyes went wide.

"You've been dating for almost a month!?"

"Guess you need to get that nose of yours checked Caroline. Looks like it's having trouble sniffing things out," Damon said.

The rest of the night was abuzz with congratulations for them both and plans over the holidays. Bonnie was spending her morning with family, but Jeremy had invited her over for Christmas dinner. Stefan was going to be spending the entire day with Caroline, which it was obvious he was really looking forward to. They were there until the Grill closed that night, with Matt finally telling them that it was closing time and they had to go.

Everyone went their separate ways with hugs and goodbyes. Damon, who still wasn't used to anyone but Elena giving him hugs, flinched and twitched several times as the others wrapped their arms around him. They were all used to him reacting adversely and were mindful not to come at him too quickly. He hesitated, but then hugged each of them back as they hugged him. It was then that it dawned on him that he was truly home, truly loved.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Damon had been looking forward to this day since he had bought Elena her gift. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she opened it. He pulled out the little box that held her earrings and necklace. His mind flashed forward, and he saw himself holding a ring box, preparing to propose to Elena. That was a long way off in the future. For now, this would do. He had also gotten a small gift for Jeremy, and something for Miranda and Grayson. They were much smaller gifts than what he had been able to get for Elena, but he hoped they would appreciate them.

Miranda had told Elena that she wanted her to open the box from Damon once everyone else had opened their gifts. Elena set it aside and they watched as each of them tore apart their packages. This was the first time in eight years that Damon had had gifts for Christmas. Miranda had distributed the stuff under the tree, and he had been shocked to find a small pile that was meant for him. In any other household, he would have believed that a mistake, but the Gilberts didn't leave anyone out, even their slaves.

They went in order by age from oldest to youngest, so Miranda and Grayson opened their stuff first, and up next was Isobel. Once she was finished, it was Damon's turn. Apparently receiving gifts made him as nervous as giving them. He was afraid that he might offend someone if he didn't react appropriately, but he pushed that fear out of his mind, realizing everyone was waiting on him.

His first gift was a book that contained the entire work of Edgar Allen Poe. Being an avid reader, Poe was just one of the many authors that Damon enjoyed. He had noted that there weren't many Poe works in the library. It seemed that someone else had picked up on that, so here they were. He opened a few more gifts before coming across the one that Elena had gotten for him. It was large and rectangular. He grabbed it and shook it, then frowned when it didn't make any noise. Damon ripped open the wrapping to reveal two leather-bound journals. He ran his index and middle fingers down the spines, then looked up at Elena, shocked that she would get him something like this. It also explained the pen he had received as a gift from Jeremy. He was guessing they had collaborated in order to get Damon what happened to be the perfect gift. A place where he could write his deepest thoughts, thoughts that would be his and his alone, was something he had never had before.

Elena opened almost all her gifts but held aside the one that her mother had told her she wanted her to open last. Jeremy was last to open his presents. It took him approximately ten minutes to rip through everything. Sometimes he could still be a little kid. Once he was done, Elena grabbed the box that was from Damon. She looked up at him, a suspicious smile on her face. Elena unwrapped it and opened it, lifting each side to reveal the set. She sucked in a breath, running her fingers along the stones in both the earrings and the necklace.

"Damon, it's beautiful," she said, looking up at him. He gave her a loving smile.

"You're beautiful," he responded. They both got up and reached for a kiss across Jeremy, who frowned.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this to get all lovey dovey. Gross," he said as he watched them.

"Please," Damon replied, though he was still looking at Elena. "It's not like you wouldn't say or do the same thing with Bonnie."

Christmas morning presents were officially concluded with that, and the family moved to the dining room. Damon went into the kitchen with Isobel and helped her carry everything out to the table. She had been telling him lately just how much she appreciated having his help. It was great to have a second set of hands around the house, and Damon had really stepped up since he had realized how much responsibility she took on.

Once all the food was out, they both took their respective seats at the table and everyone started passing around plates. Now and again Damon and Elena would steal glances at each other. More than once, they had grabbed one another's hand instead of the plates they were trying to pass. Everyone at the table was certain that they were doing it on purpose. When it got to the point of being ridiculous, Elena started giggling.

"Damon, knock it off."

"Why, Miss Elena, who says that the problem is me?"

Jeremy playfully rolled his eyes at them. He really liked Damon, and it pleased him to see his sister so happy. He had never seen her like this with anyone else. Damon brought out a side of her that he wasn't familiar with. They ate in silence not because no one wanted to talk, but because the food was that good.

"Isobel, you've outdone yourself," Miranda said, smiling at her.

"Actually, Damon made most of the food," she replied.

"Well, Damon, I must say you're an excellent cook," Miranda said, still smiling as she turned to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilbert," he said appreciatively.

Once they had finished breakfast, it was time for a Christmas movie marathon. Everyone headed for the living room and took their respective seats. As usual, there wasn't enough seating for Damon, but since finding out why he preferred to sit on the floor, Elena had stopped pushing the issue. He sat down in his usual spot, next to her on her left, and placed his head on her leg. She almost immediately started patting him, and a peaceful look came over his face.

Usually, there was fighting over which movies to watch, but this year, no arguments ensued. Elena was too content to bother arguing with Jeremy when he grabbed the Jim Carey version of The Grinch. Damon hadn't seen most of the Christmas movies that they owned, so he didn't have much input for them. Jeremy threw in the movie and turned it on. Damon quickly found that he really liked this movie, which didn't surprise Elena at all. For some reason, the Grinch reminded her a little bit of him.

Christmas movies with the Gilberts was a tradition that Damon really liked. So far, he liked all their traditions. All of them made him feel like he was part of their little family. He knew that was technically true, especially now that he was dating Elena, but that didn't mean they had to buy him gifts or allow him at family meals. He was used to being at the family meals, but something about it still felt strange to him even now, taboo because as a slave, in most households, he would help prepare the food and then be left begging for scraps.

When 4pm rolled around, Isobel and he went back into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Isobel had already prepared and put the ham in the oven an hour earlier. She handed Damon a knife and he started working on getting the vegetables ready while she worked on the other sides. Sometimes, if she had a minute, she would watch him work. He was a pro with a knife, and she was absolutely fascinated at how he could move so quickly and manage not to take a finger off.

Damon finished chopping and got started cooking the sides. Isobel once again felt grateful to have him to help. He was good at not being in the way, and the fact that he took half the workload meant that she had more free time. She hadn't been sure how things might change with Damon dating his owner. She feared he would shirk his duties and once again leave her to try and juggle everything, but since Damon and Elena had become a couple, he had been more helpful, offering to assist her whenever he could, even if she didn't ask for his help.

Dinner was ready at 6pm. Just like at breakfast, they carried the plates out to the table, only now there was an additional person there. Bonnie watched Damon and Isobel set the trays down. Damon gave her a wink as he turned around to go grab more plates. Two more rounds and they took their seats. This time, Bonnie started with all the food because she was a guest. She passed each item after scooping what she wanted.

Damon had gotten used to being able to take as much as he wanted weeks after he had been here, and when they had a large meal like this, he always took a little extra. Bonnie watched him and raised an eyebrow.

"Not watching our figure, are we?" She said with some sass.

"I'm unavailable, and besides, I'm sure she'll love me even if I get fat," Damon retorted with a devilish smirk.

"That's true, but I can't picture you being fat," Elena replied with a laugh.

Just as with the meal they'd had this morning, the food was so good that there was no chatter at the table. Damon was rather proud that his cooking was good enough for people to go back for seconds and thirds. Really, his and Isobel's cooking. He couldn't discredit her when she had done a ton of the work to provide the meal they were eating.

It was a special night and Elena had already asked Damon if she could spend it with him. He had checked in with her parents to ensure that they would be okay with that. He knew the stipulation was that when one of them needed the other, then it was fine, and he wasn't sure that this would count as that type of situation. However, both Grayson and Miranda agreed, stating that they could most certainly trust them if they wanted to spend Christmas Night together.

Damon took a shower and got changed into a pair of pajama pants, tying the lace right as Elena entered his room. She was wearing the same pair of pants, which they had both received that morning, with a red top. Damon grinned at her before coming in for a kiss. His lips met with Elena's as he held her head in his hand, his other arm snaking around her waist. She put both hands on his face, and for the first time since their first kiss, she felt his tongue against her lips, asking permission for entry. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue sneak past hers. It was one of the most passionate kisses that they had shared to date, a clash of lips and tongues. As she finally pulled away, she felt Damon gently graze her tongue with his teeth. She smiled up at him, unable to believe how lucky she was.

Elena had almost forgotten about the scars on his back, but she remembered when he turned, and her eyes caught the mishmash of marks. She placed a hand on them and followed the different patterns they made. Damon let out a breath, closing his eyes and allowing himself to focus on the contact their skin was making. He loved the feeling of Elena's hand on his back, mostly because it was a part of himself he had shared with no one but her. She didn't make him feel self-conscious about his marks the way he had been worried that she might. The way she traced them made him feel like they were a work of art instead of a reminder of a much more terrible time in his life.

Damon picked her up. She hadn't expected it, so she screamed and giggled. He smiled and kissed her, then carried her over to the bed, tossing her onto it. He got in next to her and pulled the blankets up over them, tapping his chest and she moved so that she was laying on him. He started stroking her hair, like he always did when they slept together. They laid there in silence for a while. Sleep took Elena first, but Damon stayed up, thinking about his current situation.

He remembered how frightened he had been when he first came here in June, but now, he was unable to picture himself being anywhere else. For the first time in his mostly miserable life, he felt like he belonged somewhere, and he had Elena to thank for that. Without her, he didn't know where he would be. Considering how bad off he was when Grayson and Miranda had bought him, he figured he'd probably be dead. He watched her sleep on him for a little longer before sleep took him as well.

***

 _Damon was drowning. He kept trying to reach for the surface, but every time he did, something tugged on his leg, pulling him further and further under the water. He couldn't catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. He needed someone, anyone to pull him out of the water before he was lost for good. He needed_ her. _Where was Elena? Why hadn't she come to his rescue yet? Damon searched frantically for any sign of a hand above him, and finally, he found one._

_He grabbed onto the hand and felt himself being pulled up. Whatever had a grip on his ankle had finally let go and the hand pulled him to the surface. As he came up, he gasped for air and looked ahead to see Elena. She had come to aid him. Thank goodness she had been there, or he might have drowned. He gave her a loving smile, relieved to be above water. She smirked back at him. Something wasn't right, he realized. She used both hands to pull him to her by the back of his shirt, then grabbed the front of his collar and his hair, yanking his head back painfully._

" _Katherine," he said as his eyes widened with realization._

" _Did you think you would get rid of me that easily, slave boy?" she asked, letting out a sinister laugh._

" _Where's Elena?" Damon asked, panicking._

" _Oh, her? You let her drown when you kicked her hand off your ankle. Too bad you were too stupid to keep the best thing that ever happened to you. Then again, you never have really deserved happiness, have you Damon? Poor little Elena, she wanted so badly to put you back together. Well, now she's gone, and I'm going to tear you to pieces."_

_She dunked his head back under water, and he grabbed her arm, trying to get her to let go. He was swallowing water too fast and he couldn't breathe. He wanted to beg her for his life. He didn't want to drown. He needed to get back to… He looked below his feet and saw Elena's face floating beneath him. She was dead._

***

"No!" Damon yelled, sitting up straight and knocking Elena off him. He couldn't catch his breath because he was panicking so hard. His chest heaved as he continued trying to breathe. Elena was awake now. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently, but he pulled away and stood up, eyes wide, still panicking. Elena got up out of bed and took Damon's hands in hers.

"Damon! Damon, it's okay! You're here with me! Damon!" He finally focused on her, but he still couldn't catch his breath. She thought fast and found a paper bag for him to use to breathe into. Once he had caught his breath, he looked down at her, clearly upset by whatever had woken him up.

"Damon, what happened?"

"Nightmare," he breathed.

"Katherine?"

He didn't say anything but nodded. She led him back to bed and laid down, pulling him to her and patting his hair. Damon started crying, unable to stop the tears from coming no matter how hard he tried. She rubbed his back and hushed him, singing to him as she had once before. He focused on her voice, her words, and allowed her song to lull him back to sleep.

Damon didn't dream again that night. Everything was darkness, and he was grateful for it. When he woke up, the roles were reversed with his head right above Elena's heart. She was on her back with her arm curled so that her hand was against him, and her other arm was resting across her stomach. She was sleeping peacefully. He felt guilty for waking her up during the night. It had been so long since he'd had a panic attack that he thought he was cured. It was clear that the right triggers could still cause one. He would have to be more careful in the future.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. How had he gotten lucky enough to find an angel that was willing to put up with him? Why had the gods sent someone so pure to a demon like him? He knew that he had no redeeming qualities about him. He was all darkness. Years of abuse had made him that way, so why was this girl drawn to him? What did she see in him that made her think that he might be worth her time?

Elena woke up and looked down at Damon. She was glad she had been able to get him to calm down. If she hadn't succeeded, she had no idea what might have happened. She had never seen a panic attack before, but it was easy enough to recognize. She would have to keep an eye on him over the next couple days to see if she could identify any triggers. She started stroking his hair and he looked up at her, regret written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry Elena," he said, burying his face in her side.

"Don't be," she replied, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry for knocking you off me."

"Stop it Damon," Elena replied. "Things happen. I'm not upset with you. I'm just glad that you're okay."

* * *

Because of the hard work that Isobel and Damon did leading up to Christmas, they were both given the day off to do with as they pleased. He had an idea for a date with Elena, and he was hoping that she would be game. She was now in her bedroom, probably getting dressed. Damon decided that was a good idea. He grabbed his jeans and put them on, then grabbed one of the navy-blue V-necks. He preferred black over blue, but Elena really liked dark blue on him. He knew that, so he figured he would aim to please. Anything to make it up to her after last night. He pulled on his boots and threw on his leather jacket, then walked over to her room and knocked.

"Yeah?" he heard her ask.

"Dress warm," he said through the door. He grabbed a tarp and a blanket from downstairs and loaded them into the car, then grabbed the snowbrush and cleared it off. Perfect, the weather forecast had been dead on. There was a dusting of snow on the ground and everything was gleaming. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the picnic basket he had packed off the counter. He placed it in the back seat, hoping Elena wouldn't think to look there. He wanted this to be a surprise.

Elena met him down at the car and got in, wondering what it was that Damon had planned for them. He gave her that devilish grin that she adored so much and started the car. They drove for a bit before ending up at the quarry. She knew that this was one of Damon's favorite places to go, but she had never been here in the winter. Everything was frozen and there was an eerie silence. She looked back and saw the picnic basket. That was why he had told her to dress warm. How was he planning on them not getting wet though?

She didn't spot the tarp until Damon was pulling it out of the car. He spread it out, then grabbed the blanket he had and placed it over it. She thought the idea was sweet if a little strange, but she figured that he had put in all this effort, so she might as well enjoy a picnic with him. She got out of the car and sat down beside him. He opened the basket and pulled out a bunch of Christmas leftovers. She couldn't believe how much thought he had put into this.

"What do you think?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, I've never had a picnic in December," she replied, looking at him in awe.

"Now you have," he replied, pulling out plates for them.

"Ladies first," he said, handing her a plate and utensils.

"Thank you, Damon," she said as she portioned out some food for herself.

* * *

New Year's came and everyone in the town received an invite from the Founder's Hall to attend a New Year's party. Elena loved the idea. The dress was semiformal, and she had plenty of gowns that she could wear. She was planning on having Damon attend with her, and she was grateful that she had thought to get him some nice dress clothes that he could easily wear to a semiformal event.

Elena told Damon of her plans to attend with him. He had no objections, much to her surprise. She knew he didn't like people or crowds, so she expected him to be far less agreeable than he was. Then again, she knew he liked dancing, and she had mentioned that there was plenty of dancing that happened at events like this. The party would go until 1am for anyone that wanted to watch the ball drop and ring in the new year together, then give people time to file out slowly, so everyone wasn't trying to rush home at once.

Damon put on a dark blue shirt just like the one he had worn the day he had been given to Elena, along with a pair of black slacks. He looked at himself in the mirror, then looked down at the floor. Something felt off. He felt wrong, as if he was pretending to be something that he wasn't. A slave was a slave. He was nothing more, no matter how many nice clothes he put on.

_Slave boy._

It had been a dream, but he could hear those words still ringing in his ears, reminding him of what he really was. He could try to fit a different mold, but in reality, he was Damon, poor little slave boy who had never been wanted by anyone in his life and had simply gotten lucky that a sweet girl like Elena had taken pity on him. It was possible that her energy could even bring out the best even in the devil, that's how sweet and compassionate she was.

Damon sat on the bed, glaring at the door. No, he wasn't going to pretend to be something that he wasn't. He went to rip the shirt off his body, but someone knocked right then. Damn his rotten luck when it came to timing. He walked over to the mirror, looking at himself again and feeling ashamed. At least with the Halloween party, it had been a costume party. You were supposed to pretend with costumes. Now he felt like someone who was pretending when he shouldn't be.

"Damon?" he heard Elena call.

"Come in," he replied, and she could immediately tell he was in a mood. She opened the door and looked at him.

"What's the matter Damon?"

"This isn't me," he whispered, making her strain to hear him.

"What isn't?"

"This… this outfit. This person. He's a fake, a pretender who thinks he can pass off as a gentleman."

"And what does Damon think of him?"

"Damon thinks that he's a slave who's trying to be something he's not."

"Damon, you're my date for tonight, but if you're not comfortable, you don't have to come. You know you always have a choice."

"I just…" he looked in the mirror again, and she saw it. He was uncomfortable because he felt that he wasn't good enough.

"Damon, look at me," she said, lifting his chin. "You're always good enough for me, no matter who or what you are."

"You deserve better Elena. I'm just a slave boy."

"No, you're Damon Salvatore, the mysterious, snarky, sexy man who happens to make me happy."

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked, giving her a devilish grin.

"There's the Damon I know and love," she replied, hugging him. Sometimes he would still wince if he wasn't expecting it, and this was one of those moments.

"Come on, let's go to the party."

"Yes Elena," he said, standing up and getting a look at her. He hadn't realized it when she first walked in, but she had on a dress that matched the color of his shirt, and she was wearing the earrings and necklace that he had bought for her. The thoughts from a few seconds ago had completely melted away as he looked at her, taking in her beauty.

They arrived at the party just in time to meet up with the others. Stefan and Caroline had arrived together, as had Bonnie and Jeremy. Caroline called out as soon as she spotted them and rushed over. She was wearing a green dress and a simple necklace. Her hair was down and curled. Stefan was beside her in a dark green button up shirt with black slacks. _Goodness, if him and Damon didn't have the same sense of style_ , Elena thought to herself.

Bonnie was wearing a purple dress, while Jeremy was clad in all black. He looked almost as good in it as Damon, though obviously the appeal was different. Damon and Elena followed Caroline to where the rest of their little group was congregated.

They spent the night talking, dancing, and eating the food that was offered. Damon and Elena once again stole the show as they slow danced together throughout the night. She loved that he loved to dance with her, and that that had been enough to get him to come out of the house. They enjoyed the night so much that it wore on quickly, and before they knew it, it was midnight. Elena looked a little concerned.

"We should probably get home."

"Why Cinderella? Afraid that your carriage might turn into a pumpkin? Or worse, your prince might turn out to be a slave?"

"No," Elena replied. "I told my parents we'd be home before the ball dropped."

Damon nodded and took her arm, escorting her back to the car. He was grateful that she talked him out of skipping the party. Any excuse to dance with her was good enough for him. It was just the two of them on the way home, as it had been on the way to the party. The car ride started off silent, but something was bothering her.

"Damon? What made you feel like you're not good enough?"

"You know the nightmare I had on Christmas Night?"

"I remember you mentioned Katherine."

"She was there, reminding me that I'm nothing more than a slave boy."

Suddenly everything made a little more sense to Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter! I also want to put an early apology for next chapter here. It was incredibly hard to write and will have warnings before one particular scene. Feel free to let me know what you thought with a comment, and thanks as always for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hate this chapter. Please, please, please read the warnings, as this chapter goes into violent and sexual torture, and is the main reason for the explicit rating. I will be putting a warning before and after that section. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. Your support for this story is, as always, deeply appreciated. Now, onto the chapter!

_"My selfish enemy_   
_Still has the best of me_   
_Empty and feeling numb_   
_Wish I could take it away."_

_-Hang On, Seether_

* * *

The holiday break didn't last long enough for Damon's liking. He wanted the chance to spend more time with Elena, but before he knew it, she was back in school, and they were back to their normal routine. He hadn't realized how used to having her home he had gotten until she went back for her first day after the winter break. He wished that he could have a couple more days with her, but at least they still had afternoons and weekends. He simply hadn't been expecting to miss her this much, especially because he was used to her being in school. Thankfully, he had chores to distract himself from her absence.

January faded into February. The winter months always felt so long and drawn out, but at least there was something to look forward to with Valentine's Day. As a slave with no real connection to other people, he had never understood the appeal of showing your love for someone else on a single day of the year. Now, as someone who was involved, he wanted to find a way to make the day extra special.

Damon had been receiving an allowance from Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert since Christmas, and he made sure that he saved every penny. He had told them that he was trying to save so that he could take Elena out on a proper date for Valentine's Day, and they had started his allowance, giving him quite a bit to stash away each month so that he could have the opportunity he desired to provide these special moments for her.

Damon had made reservations for them at a local restaurant that he knew she adored. He had decided that even though Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday this year, he wanted to take her out on Friday night. It was going to be easier to get a reservation for the night before than trying to do so the night of. He spent half the day working with Isobel, being quick but thorough with their chores. He wanted to have enough time to go into town and buy flowers for Elena. Once they were done, he wished Isobel a happy early Valentine's Day and headed out. He didn't think he had been speeding, but he had made it to the flower shop in record time.

He walked in and saw all sorts of different bouquets, and suddenly, he wasn't feeling so certain of himself. He had never realized how many options there were, and though he had been planning on picking up red roses, now he didn't know if that was too cliché. He checked his phone for the time. He didn't give himself enough time to really dawdle. Red was originally the idea, but a bouquet of light pink roses suddenly caught his eye. He remembered a conversation from a Valentine's Day several years ago.

_***_

_Damon held the bouquet for his master. Normally, he would be annoyed that things were being piled into his arms. He might even throw a tantrum or destroy something just to piss them off. However, today was a special day, and his master had promised if he behaved that he would receive chocolate at the end of the day. The treat being dangled in front of him was enough to keep Damon on his best behavior for once, much to his master's relief._

" _Damon, do you know why I picked pink roses instead of red?"_

" _No, Master."_

" _Pink is a symbol of young and innocent love. Our relationship is still new, and we haven't had sex yet, so red wouldn't really fit the bill. Pink is also a symbol of appreciation and deep gratitude."_

_***_

He smiled to himself as he grabbed the pink rose bouquet. His relationship with Elena was still innocent, but he also wanted to buy pink to show his gratitude for her. He had never thought that information like that would come in handy, but he had also figured that he would never be in a relationship. Casual sex was one thing, but slaves weren't allowed to date without their owner's permission. His situation was a little different because it was his owner he was dating.

Damon pulled himself out of his thoughts. He needed to get going or he was going to be late picking up Elena. He paid for the flowers and bought a simple card to go with them. He exited the flower shop, feeling rather pleased with himself. He sniffed them, placed them in the front seat, and headed to the school. He was looking forward to seeing her face when she opened the door.

Damon pulled up a couple minutes earlier than he had expected and waited patiently to hear the bell ring, signaling that class had ended. He could feel people's eyes on him and he saw a few people whispering while he waited for Elena. He was used to other people watching him curiously. He figured in a small town like this, everyone knew everyone else, so seeing a strange face was odd to them. Well, not completely strange. He had been to a couple of school events with Elena, and a couple of other parties. Still, to the other students, he was an enigma because they knew nothing about him. He had a feeling that some of the glances that girls would steal had more to do with his looks, but it didn't bother him.

He looked up as he saw Elena coming towards him. For a minute, he reveled in his thoughts about how beautiful she was. She was perfect, moving with grace in his direction, a gentle smile on her lips. Now that he thought about it, he rarely saw her without that smile. She made eye contact with him and he gave her a half-smile back. He had to be the luckiest man alive.

"Hey Damon," she said as she opened the car door. Her eyes went wide when she spotted the flowers on her seat. "Oh, they're beautiful," she exclaimed, picking them up and sniffing them.

"So are you," he responded, as she got into the car, holding her bouquet.

"You really know how to spoil a girl," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just wait."

Damon filled the time between picking up Elena and heading to dinner by driving to the quarry. He didn't have the stuff for a picnic this time as he knew they would be eating soon, but he had wanted to stop here because it was one of his favorite places to be with her. They sat together in the car and listened to music. Elena watched him, unable to miss how happy he looked. It had been almost eight months since Damon had been given to her, and she never could have imagined that someone without their freedom could be so content.

Half an hour before their reservation, they left the quarry. On their way to dinner, Damon reached for Elena's hand, holding it the entire way there. She smiled up at him as she realized that she wanted them to be forever. She reached over and kissed his cheek, then sat back, watching his smile creep up to his eyes. She had never seen him smile like that before, and she decided that she was going to make a point of getting him to do that more often.

They arrived at the restaurant with fifteen minutes to spare. Damon got out of the car and came around, opening the door for her. He held out a hand and she took it, allowing him to assist her with getting out of the car. Once she was on her feet, he shut the door and leaned in, giving her a deep kiss. Elena threw her arms around him, but he pulled away quicker than she would have liked. The look he gave her had her melting like putty. His eyes were narrowed in a manner that she dubbed the eye thing. He put his forehead to hers and let out a breath, his shoulders relaxing.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon."

Damon held up his arm to her and she took it, allowing him to escort her into the restaurant. They approached the hostess, who gave them a smile.

"Table for two under Damon Salvatore," he said, and Elena turned, glancing up at him. She had never heard him say his full name before.

"Ah, here we are Mr. Salvatore," replied the host, and she led them to a private table off in the corner. Damon and Elena took a seat across from each other. He immediately reached out, taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against her fingers. This was just another little perfect moment, and he was grateful to have had so many of them.

They ordered an appetizer and their entrees, then talked about anything and everything while they waited. He had decided that he really liked Valentine's Day, but that probably had more to do with Elena than the actual holiday. He liked the idea of being able to celebrate how strongly he felt for her and how much she meant to him.

The food came, and they began to eat. Halfway through dinner, Elena excused herself to use the ladies' room. She was in the bathroom, taking the time to fix her makeup when the door swung open, and when Elena looked up, she was taken completely by surprise.

"You can keep trying to perfect your look, Elena, but you'll never be me."

"What do you want Katherine?" she asked as her expression turned from surprise to anger.

"To ruin Damon's life… and yours," Katherine replied with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because he ruined mine, Elena. He was supposed to be mine, but instead of doing as he was told and obeying his mistress like a good little _slave_ , he hurt me. Now I want payback."

"Didn't you get your revenge by breaking him down and destroying him?"

"See, that's the thing. I thought I did, but then you came along and had to go trying to fix him. I won't allow that to happen. I want him to be a broken mess, to know that I took all the happiness he was ever allowed. I want him to hurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing… _yet_. Don't think you've seen the last of me though. And don't worry, I already paid Damon a little visit while you were in here," Katherine winked and left. Elena's eyes went wide, and she darted out of the bathroom, back to their table. Damon was still there, holding a hand to his cheek, looking like he was in pain. Elena went over to his side of the table and moved his hand out of the way so that she could see what Katherine had done to him. _That bitch_ , she thought as she looked at the claw marks her twin had left on his cheek. She had dug her nails into his skin so deeply that he was bleeding.

The restaurant had had a first aid kit, and she had used it to treat the scratch marks. She hoped they wouldn't leave a scar. She didn't want him to have to look in the mirror and see a constant reminder of his former mistress. Then again, she supposed he already had a constant reminder with the marks on his back. Damon was quiet for a while, but towards the end of their meal, he looked up at Elena with a frown.

"I need to get some air," he whispered, unable to look her in the eye. Elena was everything Katherine was not, he knew that, however after that ordeal, he was having a hard time separating the two in his mind. She gave him a worried look, but nodded, understanding that he needed a moment to himself. She watched as he stood up and made his way out the door of the restaurant and she silently cursed her twin. Things had been going so well between them. Leave it to Katherine to ruin everything.

* * *

Damon stood outside and looked at the night sky. He had been near the point of full recovery, or as close as one could get after having suffered so much trauma, thanks to Elena, and now he was having trouble facing her. He felt as if he was betraying her in some way. He didn't know how he was going to get past this, but he knew he had to so that he could move forward with his life.

Damon was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps rapidly approaching. He didn't see the needle, but when he felt the sting of it in the nape of his neck, he grunted at the sudden pain, and soon everything went black. His limp body was lifted into a black van, which left the scene of the restaurant as soon as he was inside.

* * *

Elena was still seated at their booth, but she was starting to worry about Damon. He said he was going to get some air, but he had been gone for an awfully long time. As she sat there, a terrible feeling starting to rise in the pit of her stomach. She got up, dropped some cash on the table for the bill, leaving a generous tip, and hurried outside. There was no sign of him, but her car was still there. Starting to panic, she checked every direction she possibly could in hopes that she might catch a glimpse of him, but he was gone.

She called his phone, silently praying that he would answer, but it went straight to voicemail. Had he run away after what had happened because he couldn't stand the sight of her? Had he decided to flee because he was frightened of what Katherine might do to him? After a moment, the most horrifying thought entered her head, and something told her that he had been taken by her twin. _Please_ , she thought to herself. _Please don't let him have been abducted_.

She got home in record time, thankful that she always had the spare key to her car with her. She checked the house for him, thinking that maybe, just maybe someone had picked him up and brought him back home. She knew that the effort was pointless, and that she was trying hard to disprove what she already knew was true. Still, she searched frantically, confidence disappearing a little more with each room that she searched.

Finally accepting the circumstances, she called the police, then her parents and explained her suspicions to both. Twenty minutes later, the police were at her home and she was making a statement, telling them the events of the night. They took down all the information she had, trying to calm her when the gravity of the situation truly hit, and she broke down. If Katherine had him, she would most certainly hurt him, and all Elena could think about was her torturing him.

* * *

Damon's breathing became rapid as he became aware that there was something in his mouth. His eyes were still closed, and he felt something cold and wet on his face. He let out a groan, but it was muffled due to the invading item. Slowly, he raised his head, which had been resting against his chest, and his eyes fluttered open. Darkness surrounded him. His eyes might as well still be closed because he was unable to make out anything around him. He tried to move his arm, but realized his wrist was tied to something. He tried the other arm with the same result. He couldn't move, and after a moment, he realized his ankles and torso were also secured. His breathing sped up even more as he began to panic and struggle.

A bright light overhead lit up the room, and Damon squinted, eyes adjusting to the sudden change. He looked around, but he had no idea where he was. It looked like some kind of old, abandoned warehouse. He glanced around, turning as much as he could, trying to make out anything distinct that might give away his location. His effort was futile. There were walls with no windows, the floor was concrete, and the place was empty with the exception of him sitting in the middle of it, bound to a wooden chair.

"Finally," he heard the familiar voice. A small part of him hoped for it to be Elena playing a joke on him, but he knew better. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours now."

He tried to ask what she wanted, but he was gagged, so it came out muffled. She laughed at him, enjoying his current predicament. He squirmed slightly, wanting desperately to be able to move, but unable to. Her grin grew as she watched him struggle. She knew him well, and he would accept his situation sooner or later. Then the torture could begin.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch between her parents, who were holding her hands. She had finished giving her statement to Sheriff Forbes, who had tried her best to comfort her. She kept beating herself up for allowing him to go outside alone, only now realizing how irresponsible she had been. Grayson and Miranda had tried to tell her that she had done the right thing and that no one could have predicted this, but their words fell on deaf ears.

Once she had finished up with the police, she called Stefan to let him know that his brother was missing. He had told her that he would be over immediately. Elena felt dread at the idea of having to face him. This was her fault, and she knew that he would blame her for it. Still, telling him not to come was something she couldn't bring herself to do. She would deal with him and whatever he had to say, no matter how much it hurt.

She heard the knock on the door and answered it, ushering Stefan into the house. When he looked at her, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. It was clear that she had been crying. He pulled her into him, hugging her and rubbing her back, which brought on a whole new set of tears. She felt so stupid.

"What happened?" he asked her gently.

"Damon took me to a restaurant to celebrate with an early Valentine's dinner, and while I was in the bathroom, Katherine showed up. She said some nasty things about making us both miserable, then she left. I came back out, and she had clawed his face. I cleaned the wounds, and we ate silently, then he said he needed to get some air." She frowned as she thought about it. "I never should have let him go outside alone, but it was obvious that he was upset about what had happened. He couldn't even look at me. After a little while, he hadn't come back so I started to worry. I paid the check and went to find him, but he was gone. Katherine took him, I'm almost positive."

As the words came out, her voice became more and more strained. The tears fell harder, wetting Stefan's shirt. He held her tighter, doing his best to comfort her. Yes, it was her fault that Damon had been taken, and he thought that she was foolish for letting him be alone after having just seen Katherine, but he wasn't going to tell her that now. It was clear she already knew and that she was beating herself up over it.

"We'll find him Elena," Stefan replied, continuing to rub circles on her back.

"I know you were with Caroline. I'm sorry for interrupting your date."

"It's fine. She understands. As a matter of fact…" Stefan trailed off. Caroline had just entered the house. She grabbed them and pulled them both close.

"Elena? Are you all right?"

"I'm so stupid," she replied as she moved and buried her head in Caroline's shoulder. "What if she hurts him? It'll be my fault."

"Sh, it's okay," Caroline replied.

* * *

**TORTURE SCENE BEGINS HERE**

* * *

"Whatever happens here is your fault, Damon," Katherine said as she approached him. "You could have obeyed like a good little boy, but instead, you forced me to break you."

"Mmmph," was all he was able to get out around the gag, and she grinned.

"When I found out Elena was your new mistress, I was intrigued. How would my once stubborn, arrogant slave react to having an owner that looked exactly like me? I thought for sure that it would be wonderful psychological torture," she grimaced. "Of course, Elena would be a disappointment, a true goody-two-shoes who just wanted to fix poor, broken little Damon. When I realized that you were moving on from me, I decided it was time to remind you who your body, your mind, and your soul really belong to. So," she said, her grimace fading back into a grin as she pulled out a dagger. "Shall we begin?"

The dagger came down fast and hard, breaking the skin and sticking straight through his left hand, into the chair. He screamed through the gag, squirming in his seat as tears came to his eyes. Katherine looked at his face, and she could see fear mixing with pain, which pleased her greatly. That was precisely the reaction she had been looking for.

"We wouldn't want to neglect the other hand, would we?" She said as she yanked the dagger out, earning as sharp an inhale of breath as he could take. She then plunged it into his right hand, and he screamed again. As the knife dug in, he suddenly felt pressure on his penis. It took a moment for him to realize that her shoe was on him, and she was slowly pushing it down, pressing painfully hard against his member. As she did, she twisted the knife just a bit, earning another muffled scream.

Damon didn't know how long he was in the warehouse for. All he knew was pain, torture, fear, and a wish that someone would find him before Katherine killed him. He didn't have much hope for that possibility, but he couldn't allow himself to submit fully to her. If he did, then that would mean he was truly broken, lost for good. He tried to hold onto Elena and her kindness, but in sleep, his brain tortured him with the image of both her and her twin abusing him, hurting him, manipulating him. He knew this psychological torture was part of the plan.

At one point, Katherine had undone his pants and yanked hard on his already sore member. He wasn't the type for masochism, but something in him had awoken and he had become slightly aroused. She had yanked on it even harder and started squeezing, causing that arousal to go away almost immediately. He didn't like to be in pain. She had been amused and had made fun of him for it.

At another point, she had obtained a second dagger and driven one into each of his hands, which were now completely covered in blood. He had screamed bloody murder, but it only seemed to satisfy her, to prompt her to continue. She drove the daggers through his hands repeatedly. She had also taken the tip of one of those daggers and carved the word 'SLAVE' into his skin, right above his heart, before dragging the blade from his collarbone to his navel. The cut wasn't deep, and it probably wouldn't scar, but he had still whimpered in fright as she had dragged it down.

He had thought that nothing could hurt more than the daggers in his hands being twisted and turned, but he was proven wrong when she attached clamps to each of his nipples. The pressure caused a stinging sensation and he could also feel them pulling, though he wasn't sure what they were attached to. He felt something touch his member, and it shocked him. He grunted in pain and looked down to see what he could only describe as a wand. She moved down to his testicles and shocked him again. His head reared back when the stinging pain surged through his groin, and he felt the nipple clamps pull painfully. His breathing became ragged as he began to panic again. He wasn't sure how long she stood there, using the wand to zap him, but he didn't think it was ever going to end.

Finally, she pulled it away and looked down at her captive. Both daggers were still in his hands. She had left them there while she tortured him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist jerking around and causing himself more pain as she toyed with him. She wished she had thought to do something like this sooner. Whipping him had been satisfying in its own way, but she was enjoying causing him such an intimate type of agony. It seemed fitting considering that he hadn't been willing to comply with her demands.

Katherine left some time after, and he was alone with his thoughts. He was humiliated for having soiled himself when he was no longer able to hold his bladder, which she had made sure to point out to him. She had seemed rather pleased with her handiwork when she had left. He didn't realize it, but he had given her an idea. She returned with a large travel mug. He didn't know what the contents were, and he didn't want to find out. She leaned down to his ear and he tried desperately to pull away.

"Elena doesn't really like you. She _pities_ you."

Katherine opened the top of the mug and he could see the steam rolling off. She tipped the cup, watching as hot water fell down his shirt first, and then she moved it down, tipping it so that it splashed onto his pants and his exposed member. Even though he was muffled by the gag, it was the loudest he had ever screamed in his life. After a few more moments of pain, he blacked out.

* * *

**TORTURE SCENE ENDS HERE**

* * *

For three days Damon had been missing. Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan had all been staying with the Gilberts in hopes that they could be of some use, even if it was just to comfort Elena. Bonnie had shown up later the same night that Stefan and Caroline had arrived. Stefan had taken up residence in Damon's room while the girls had stayed in Elena's. Caroline's mother, Zach, and Bonnie's father had all been fine with it once they had found out what was going on.

She was grateful for their company even though Stefan was a constant reminder of how she had screwed up. Although he had never actually said that he blamed her for Damon's disappearance, she could see it written all over his face whenever he looked at her. There was something in his expression that told her that he felt she couldn't adequately care for his big brother.

It was 5pm when Elena's phone suddenly lit up. It vibrated several times and she hurried over from the kitchen to see what the number was. It was local, but unknown, and she hoped against all hope that it would be Caroline's mother. She hesitated a moment, preparing herself for possible disappointment, then slid the bar to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Elena?" she heard Liz Forbes ask.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Sheriff Forbes here. We've found Damon."

"Is he alive?" she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, SO sorry! Poor Damon. This chapter was incredibly difficult to write because of the torture scene, and even now, it makes me cringe. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. And as always, until next Monday!


	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry to the people waiting for this update! I always try to update by 3pm EST, but the day got away from me. Thank you to all who have bookmarked, commented, and left kudos. Your support for this story means the world to me!
> 
> For this week, I would like to dedicate this chapter to JourneyWithin, who had some wonderful questions and input into the story. Thank you for your thoughts and for reading.
> 
> And without further ado, here's chapter 11!

_"I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing,_ _in your name, I find meaning_

 _So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, b_ _arely holding on to you"_

_-Broken, Lifehouse_

* * *

Elena and Stefan hurried to the hospital, arriving in record time. Relief had washed through her when Liz had confirmed that he was still alive, though unconscious. Stefan had insisted on going with her as soon as she had told him. She couldn't say no to him. After all, he was family and he had just as much of a right to be there as she did. He had driven them both when it became clear that she wasn't going to be able to stop the tears of relief anytime soon. Damon, _her_ Damon, was alive. Once they were at the hospital, Elena hopped out of the car before it had fully stopped and rushed in. She sped to the receptionist's desk, and a young woman looked up at her, a smile on her face.

"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore," she told the lady.

"Relationship?"

"I'm his… owner," she said, biting her lip, hesitant to use the title but knowing it would make things easier.

"Ah, we were wondering about that," the lady replied and then she paged Dr. Meredith Fell. "Have a seat, the doctor will be right with you."

Stefan had just entered the hospital as Elena went to take a seat, and he took the one next to her. She worried her lip as she thought about what condition Damon might be in. She kept thanking her lucky stars that he had been found alive. Liz had said that a nosy neighbor had reported a suspicious van entering and exiting a lot near an empty warehouse. It had been exactly the break they had needed.

"I'm going with you to see him," Stefan whispered.

"Stefan, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Says the person identical to the one who kidnapped him."

"Stefan!" she exclaimed as tears starting streaming down her face. "Don't you think I already feel bad enough?"

"No, I don't, and I don't think you should be the one going to see him."

She turned and looked at him, the tears coming faster, her vision blurred. She wanted to tell him off, to say that this was never meant to happen. She loved Damon, she never wanted him to get hurt. No matter how hard she tried though, the words just wouldn't come because somewhere in her mind, she knew he was probably right. She was relieved when she spotted the doctor.

"Elena Gilbert?" she inquired with a hard expression, and Elena knew the doctor thought that she had done this to him.

"Yes."

"I would like you to come with me," she said as she turned around. Elena stood up, but Stefan grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming too."

The doctor turned around and shot him a sympathetic look.

"Are you his owner?"

"No, I'm his brother."

"Right now, we're only allowing one person into his room, and owner's rights trump family rights. You can wait here."

The look on Stefan's face was a mix of anger and incredulity. He wanted to be there with his big brother to help him through this and comfort him, and instead, Elena was being given that opportunity. It made him angry that even though he was actual blood, he was being told off by the doctor. Still, Stefan was never the type to make a scene, so he did as he was told and stayed in his seat, brooding.

"He's still unconscious, but he should come around soon. I figured you would prefer to wait in his room instead of in the lobby."

"What about Stefan?"

"I don't think when he wakes, he'll be able to handle more than one person at a time for a day or two. That kind of excitement is a lot for someone who's been through severe trauma. He's in bad condition, so prepare yourself."

"Will he survive?"

"Yes, he'll survive. It's bad, but not critical."

The doctor opened the door to the room and Elena's eyes fell on Damon's bruised face. The claw marks from the day before Valentine's Day were still there, but they were much smaller than they had been. He had a black eye, his cheek was also bruised, his lip split and swollen. She noticed that he had bandages wrapping both his hands, rope burns on both his wrists, and there was a cut on his collarbone that disappeared under the hospital gown that had been placed on him. She sucked in a breath, knowing she never could have prepared herself for this. The doctor was watching her reaction, and her expression had softened as she realized that Elena wasn't the one responsible for the young man's condition.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to check on him. The nurse should be here in an hour or so to take his vitals. You should know two things. The first is that he got lucky that Sheriff Forbes found him when she did. His torso, thighs, and penis are burned, but most of the damage should be reversible. The second is that he's been saying your name in his sleep."

Damon was lost in the dark, trying to find his way home, but he didn't have a home to go to anymore. He hadn't belonged anywhere since that fateful day when he was twelve. He did his best not to focus on that and move forward from it, but it wasn't always that easy. After a moment, the word home brought up a different image. Before him were two women, both identical. He looked at them, one with a smile, and the other looking panic-stricken. It was Katherine and Elena. They both held out their hand to him. He watched them for a moment before taking the hand of the girl who wasn't smiling, and he felt himself being anchored into consciousness.

Damon gasped, realizing that the gag had been removed from his mouth. He looked at the lights above him, which were on but dim. His brain was still processing where he was when he heard the continuous beeping sound of the heart monitor. He was in the hospital. He moved his hand and felt a tiny bit of pain shooting through it. They must have given him painkillers to help dull it. He looked over and there he saw his sleeping mistress. Fear took over his brain as he panicked, his heart rate exploding on the monitor.

The sound woke Elena out of her light sleep, and she saw Damon looking wide-eyed at her. _Shit_ , she thought, thinking briefly that she should have allowed Stefan to do this instead of her, but another thought pushed that one out. He was afraid of her, but he had been afraid of her before and she had been able to quell that fear with gentle kindness. She stood up and moved very slowly towards him, lifted her hand, and placed it very lightly on his shoulder. It took a moment, but she heard the machine calming down, indicating that his heart rate was evening out.

"It's okay," she whispered softly. "It's okay, Damon."

"Elena?" he whispered back, and she noticed his voice sounded off, as if his throat were dry.

"What is it?"

"I-I-I'm frightened," he finally managed to get out, causing her look to go from one of comfort and soothing to confusion.

"Of me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Would you like me to leave and send Stefan in?"

"No, I…" he tried to lift one of his hands but found that he was extremely weak. He tried again, taking his time, and put his hand on her face. He knew that if he sent her away, he wouldn't be able to break through the fear. He needed her there right now. He needed her to be close to him so that he could remember how she was different from Katherine and why he had fallen in love with her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks. She was tired of crying, but it seemed to be all she did lately.

"No," he said back. "I am. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

She shook her head, lightly placing her fingers on his, which hadn't left her cheek.

"No, I'm the stupid one. I should have known better than to leave you alone."

He gave her a weak smile, and his eyes fluttered shut as sleep took him again. She placed his hand down beside him and returned to her chair, happy that she had gotten to see and talk to him for a few minutes. He was clearly drained, which made her wonder what Katherine had done to him for three days. She stayed in the room, but let him rest, hoping that he might be more alert when he woke up next time.

When Damon opened his eyes again, it was morning. The light shone in through the window and right into his face. He turned, only slightly agitated by the invading sun. Elena caught his eye as he moved his head, and a soft smile graced his lips as their moment the night before came flying back to him. He couldn't remember a time that another person had been so tender with him, and right now it was truly what he needed. She always seemed to know exactly what he needed, even before he did.

The damage that Katherine had tried to inflict on him psychologically via their resemblance hadn't stuck, which surprised him, but he was also pleased. His subconscious didn't see them as looking anything alike even though they were identical twins. He'd had a couple of dreams where Elena had been assisting Katherine in his torture, but that illusion had been completely shattered last night when they had talked. The love he felt for her hadn't dissipated at all, it had been his saving grace, and he was forever grateful that Katherine hadn't managed to ruin what they had.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she began to stir. Still, he couldn't peel them away for fear that if he did, she might disappear, and this scene would fade as he found himself back in the warehouse. When she woke, she saw him smiling at her and returned it with a smile of her own. The fear and panic that she had seen in him when they had talked last night was gone now, and she felt relief.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he said.

"For what?"

"Dragging you into this mess, my mess."

She got up and closed the distance between them, then placed a kiss on the cheek that wasn't bruised. He lifted his hand and she took it, careful not to put too much pressure on it. She had read over his chart the night before to see what his injuries were, and his hands were in especially bad shape. She was slow as she placed a hand on his head and began patting him. He closed his eyes, soaking in the attention that his mistress was offering him.

"It's going to be a week before they let you go home," she said softly. "Possibly more."

"Okay," he replied, deciding not to disclose the fact that he hated hospitals and would rather be almost anywhere else.

"Do you want to see Stefan?"

"He's here?"

"He stayed here all night."

Elena went to get Stefan and, after warning him about Damon's condition, sent him into his brother's room. He entered cautiously, eyes meeting with his big brother, who gave him a weak smile.

"Stef," he said, voice still a little hoarse from the gag that had been in his mouth for seventy-two hours.

"Damon," he closed the distance between the door and the hospital bed, wrapping his fingers around the side.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said with a light chuckle.

"I-I just wasn't expecting… I mean, Elena told me it was bad, but…"

"Meh, I'm fine. Had worse than this before."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a light shrug that caused him to wince.

"I don't understand how she let this happen to you. She should have known better."

"Ease up little brother, she was trying to give me the space I desperately needed in that moment."

"Her being irresponsible got you abducted."

"Actually, that would have been my stupidity."

"I don't want you going back to the Gilberts'. I want you back at the mansion."

"Stef," Damon's voice had turned forceful. "Knock it off."

"Why do you keep defending her?"

"Because I love her, Stef. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Without her and her family, I would have been dead. I don't get why you can't wrap your head around that." He put his hand on his little brother's.

"I don't like the fact that she's incapable of taking care of you and keeping you from harm."

"Little brother, it makes me happy that you care enough to be worried for my wellbeing and that you want to see me live a better life. The simple fact is that Elena is part of that better life. You're friends. How can you think separating us is the right thing?"

"Perhaps then she could learn to see you as a person and not a possession."

Damon's expression hardened and something dangerous entered his ice blue eyes.

"She already does," he replied, venom apparent in his voice. Stefan looked away for a moment. Upsetting Damon wasn't his intent, but his brother was so damn stubborn. Still, he knew that he needed to let it go for now. If the doctor found out that he was stressing him out, he would get kicked out and he didn't know how long it might be before they let him come back.

"How are you feeling anyways?"

"Like I got run over with a semi and then they gave me the best drugs ever. Seriously, this stuff is amazing."

The next day, everyone congregated for a family meeting. Grayson had made a list of local lawyers and was researching them, while Miranda was going over case study after case study. Being February vacation, Elena and Jeremy were home as well, and they were currently helping their parents take notes. Isobel had been bringing them food and drinks as needed.

"There's a local lawyer named Elijah Mikaelson," Grayson stated, looking up. "He takes on cases like this, but he only represents clients who are innocent."

"We know Damon's innocent. I'm sure he does too. What happened has been all over the news."

"Let's schedule a meeting and see what he says. Then we'll call Stefan to let him know what's going on."

Grayson had a phone consultation with Elijah later that afternoon and found that they were in luck. Elijah wanted to meet with them as soon as possible, so after Damon got out of the hospital on Thursday, they had an appointment. Forty-eight hours from now, they would be meeting with him and discussing the case. Miranda had saved and printed every single article she could find, and she threw them in a folder to bring with them.

One phone call later, they had filled Stefan in on the plan to meet with Elijah. It was clear he was concerned, and he also wanted to be involved in the appointment on Thursday. They decided they would meet Elena and the brothers there, and if Elijah would only allow a certain amount of people in his office besides Damon, it would be Grayson and Stefan. Elena had wanted to be the one present, but Grayson insisted, saying she might not know what questions to ask. She would have to give him written permission to speak on behalf of Damon.

Once Grayson had given Elena the details, she had headed back to the hospital. She didn't want to be away from Damon for too long. What if his health failed while she was away? Or what if something else horrible happened? She knew the likelihood of that possibility was low, but her mind was playing tricks on her after what had happened with Katherine.

She arrived and hurried back to his room, looking at the sweet sight before her when she made it to the doorway. Now that he was recovering, they were allowing friends and family to visit. Stefan was sitting in one of the two chairs and hadn't left since he had gotten here the night they had found Damon. It made leaving when she needed to a little easier knowing that his brother refused to leave his side. However, he wasn't the only one present. Sitting on either side of the bed were Bonnie and Caroline. The blonde had his left hand in hers, and she was holding it gently while Bonnie was standing and rubbing his shoulder.

He was talking to them both, telling them that he was okay and thanking Caroline for her mother's hard work and for finding him. He also gave his thanks for them staying with Elena while the search had carried on. She remembered wanting to be a part of it, but they had both talked her out of it and convinced her to stay put, afraid that of what she might see if she had been part of the search.

Stefan was watching them with an unreadable expression. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he was keeping his mouth shut. Damon's eyes had darted over to him a couple times since she had entered the room, and the look on his face was clearly a warning. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking, and it bothered her that he was being so difficult.

"Damon," she said, drawing the attention of the other two girls as well as her boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"I informed the Sheriff that we want to press charges, and we found a lawyer. We're meeting him on Thursday."

"Stefan mentioned something about that," he replied with a nod.

"I see," she said, eyes darting to Stefan for a moment before returning to him.

"So, what's the lawyer's name?" Damon asked.

"Elijah Mikaelson."

He knew that name. He had heard stories about a sympathizer who took on cases that were slave-based only. His only stipulation was that he must believe his clients were innocent. He was considered the best in the state, which also meant he was expensive.

"I don't have that kind of money," Damon replied, and Elena sighed.

"You really don't know what family means, do you?"

Stefan cleared his throat, causing all of them to look at him.

"Elena, can we talk?"

Once they were outside of the hospital and completely out of earshot, he turned to her with a worried expression. He knew that he had been difficult lately, and he knew that Elena was aware that he blamed her for Damon's current situation. He still didn't fully understand their relationship, but he decided that he needed to make it right. His big brother was right, they were friends after all.

"First," he stated, "before you say anything, I need you to let me get all of this out, and it may take a few."

"Okay," she replied, looking up at him nervously. She knew that he wasn't a big fan of her relationship with his older brother, and she was expecting him to give her a hard time.

"When Damon went missing, all I could think about was everything you hadn't done in order to protect him," Stefan began. "I know you could tell that I thought it was your fault, and I thought that someone more responsible should be taking care of my brother." He looked down at his hands and then continued.

"I don't one hundred percent comprehend what you two have, but I don't want Damon to shut me out because I won't support him," he said with a furrowed brow.

"He wouldn't do that," Elena replied, shaking her head.

"He would if he thought I was jeopardizing your relationship," Stefan said back. "I'm sorry if I've been argumentative and unsupportive. I'll never support my brother being a slave, but I know your relationship with him is far deeper than that, so I can at least back that."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked the first thought that came to her mind.

"I've been observing you both over the past week. Whenever you walk into a room, his eyes light up and all he sees is you. Everything, everyone else just… falls away."

"The night they found him, he told me he was afraid of me," she said with a frown. "Katherine almost destroyed what we worked so hard to build."

"He told me. I still can't believe how horrific his life has been."

"Speaking of that, Stefan, I was wondering why your father and Zach hated Damon as much as they did?"

"Dad hated him because he couldn't control him. Damon was always argumentative and questioned everything he said. He was our mother's son right down to his looks. As for Uncle Zach, I'm not sure what happened there, but he never really liked Damon. That's why he was so hard on him when he came back into our lives. Well, that and Zach thought he was after money. As a Salvatore, he has a claim to what Mom and Dad left behind."

"I see," Elena said with a nod. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have your own family hate you like that."

"I know that I'm lucky to have him back, that he's not dead. I know that it's because of you and your family that I got my big brother back. You might be his owner, but it's obvious to anyone paying attention that you love him. Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do you see him as property or a person?"

"Stefan," she said, sucking in a breath, surprised at his question. "I've never seen him as property. He's a living, breathing human being with thoughts and emotions like the rest of us. He means the world to me and I wouldn't want to live in one without him. When I turn eighteen, I plan on starting the process of freeing him, but it could take decades."

Stefan nodded, pleased to hear that she was at least going to _try_. He had heard all he needed to. He meant it when he had said that he would never be okay with his brother's station, but that he could accept their relationship, even if he didn't fully understand it. The way Damon's face brightened whenever she was around was all his younger brother needed to see to know that taking him away from her would be the biggest mistake he could ever make.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," he said softly. "For Damon's abduction."

"I'm not upset Stefan. I blame myself too."

Elena and Stefan both slept at the hospital Wednesday night into Thursday. Damon was being released that morning, and they had already coordinated so that all three of them could ride together to the lawyer's office. She knew that Damon was nervous about this encounter. He was still mentally and physically recovering from Katherine's most recent transgressions and reliving them while they were this fresh might open up more wounds than he was ready to deal with. He had insisted that he would be fine, but she could see the anxiety in his eyes.

The nurse assisted him out of bed and then left, allowing Elena and Stefan to help him with getting dressed. When he took off the hospital gown, she took a second to look over his body, but she wasn't admiring it. She was looking at the burns and scars from the torture that Katherine had subjected him to. He had first degree burns from being scalded with the hot water up and down his torso, as well as on his member. She was relieved to know that they would completely heal. Because he had been brought to the hospital almost immediately, they had been able to treat the skin so that the water had affected as little damage as possible. She wanted to touch him, but she knew that the burns were still painful. At least they looked less angry than they had a couple days ago. The most appalling mark was the word 'SLAVE' carved into the left side of his chest. It was her first time seeing it, and she felt the anger welling up inside her. In that moment, she wished she could kill Katherine.

Stefan had also already seen the brunt of the damage, and he was silent, averting his eyes as he helped his older brother. A couple times he looked up at the scars, but he was doing his best not to make Damon feel like a spectacle. He couldn't help but jerk his head up when he saw his mangled back though.

"Damon," he said quietly, putting his hand on one of the old marks on his back, causing his brother to cringe. "Sorry."

"No, I am. That's not something you were ever supposed to see," he replied to Stefan, his voice just as soft.

Elena frowned slightly. She knew that Damon had only ever intended on showing the marks on his back to her, but it felt as if it was important for Stefan to see them. Something in his face said that he finally understood his older brother. He removed his hand and shook his head, and the look was gone.

"Let's finish getting you dressed," she said, causing both brothers to look up at her before they resumed.

Elena rolled Damon out in a wheelchair, which honestly annoyed the crap out of him. He knew that it was a normal hospital policy, but he wasn't some invalid. He could walk, even if he was still a little sore. Once outside, he stood up and made his way over to Elena's SUV, getting ready to hop into the driver's seat. Before he could, Stefan had snatched the keys away from him.

"You're in no condition to be driving."

"I always drive."

"Well, too bad."

"Guys, it's my car, why don't you let me…"

"No!" both brothers exclaimed at the same time.

"My driving isn't that bad," Elena said with a pout.

"Fine Stef, you can drive," Damon said, giving into his brother easily. He was right. The painkillers were still fresh in his system, and it wouldn't be smart for him to be behind the wheel right now.

They arrived at Elijah's office, where the rest of the Gilberts were already waiting for them. As soon as Damon got out of the car, Jeremy came up to him and hugged him. Damon flinched, tensing at first, but as he held him, he was able to relax and return the hug. He was grateful that they all insisted he not deal with this alone, though he had a feeling that the arrival of a crowd this big was going to get on the lawyer's nerves.

Grayson led the way with Damon and Stefan right behind him, Miranda and Elena following them, and Jeremy and Isobel taking up the rear. Once they were done here, they were planning to treat everyone to lunch, seeing as it wasn't often that they were able to get the entire family together to go out for a meal. Stefan had been invited to join them as well.

Grayson greeted Elijah's receptionist and let her know who they were. She nodded and gave Elijah a call, informing him the Gilberts had arrived. _Yes, all of them_. She told them he would be with them in a moment and to take a seat in the lobby. Damon grabbed a chair, with Elena and Stefan both sitting next to him. Elena had his hand in hers, while Stefan sat there, just trying to be a comforting presence for his big brother.

"All right," Elijah said as he came out of his office. "Which one of you is Damon?"

"I am," Damon replied, standing up.

"I need you and your owner in my office."

Grayson stood up as well.

"I'm not his owner, but I have permission from his owner to attend the consultation with him."

"Okay," Elijah replied. "Might I ask which one of you is?"

"That would be me," Elena said, raising her hand as she looked at him. Elijah looked startled for a second, but immediately regained his composure. She had no idea what that was all about, but she decided to ignore it.

"May his brother attend our consultation as well?" Grayson asked when Damon didn't dare to.

"Absolutely," Elijah affirmed. Stefan got up, and all three men followed him into his office.

"So, I'm assuming you're his owner's father," Elijah said to Grayson once they were seated.

"I am," he responded.

Elijah nodded and glanced at the file on his desk.

"I was quite surprised to see the resemblance between her and Katherine Pierce."

"They're identical twins."

"But Katherine is not your daughter?"

"Both Elena and Katherine are adopted. I'm Elena's adoptive father."

"I see," Elijah said with a nod, finally making sense of things. He turned to Damon.

"I wanted to see you as quickly as possible because I'm working to build a case against Katherine and her parents."

Damon was shocked.

"What kind of case?" Stefan asked now.

"The kind where she's accused every male slave they've ever owned of taking advantage of her. Katherine claims to have been raped by around a dozen men."

"How long has this been happening?" Grayson asked.

"For the past four years."

As they bombarded him, Elijah noted Damon's reluctance to speak or ask questions. Because of the clients he took on, he was used to this, but with Damon, it was almost as if something else was stopping him. Elijah wondered what it was about the situation that seemed to have him dumbstruck.

"If we win this case," Elijah was saying now, "Katherine will spend quite a bit of time in jail. If you press charges, she'll be tried as an adult for what she did to you. The penalty for falsely accusing a slave of rape is three years. Abduction bears a penalty of a decade, while bodily harm can add five years to two decades onto that. With the amount of accusations, we believe she's made falsely, she would be in prison for a long while. So, Damon," Elijah said, leaning forward to look him in the eye. "Would you be willing to pursue this?"

"What if she's not convicted?" Damon replied, wondering what the worst possible scenario was.

"The chances of us losing this case are very slim with the new evidence being submitted from your abduction. My record is impeccable, and I'm almost certain we won't lose."

"We know," Grayson stated. "That's why we…"

Elijah put up a hand and cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gilbert, but I need Damon to be the one to make this decision."

"I'll do it," Damon replied. "But that would mean you actually believe me."

He remembered what they had said about Elijah only dealing with innocent clients.

"One woman had such bad luck that every male slave that's come into her life has taken advantage of her? I could believe one or two, but twelve? And the Sheriff has already submitted the evidence from your abduction, not to mention your current condition."

Damon's split lip had healed, the black eye had gone down, though there was still bruising around his eye socket, but his hands were still bandaged, having needed stitches after the amount of damage she had inflicted on him. His burns weren't visible, but something told him that Elijah already knew about them too.

"I could have been in that one or two," Damon replied softly, looking down at the desk.

"But you weren't, were you Damon?"

He shook his head.

"Miranda sent me all the information she had on you. I've read everything that's known about you. You're known for having a temper, for being insubordinate, for putting up a fight with your owners."

Damon was looking at his lap now.

"However, there's nothing stating you have tried to hurt anyone in any way until Katherine made her allegations against you, and nothing since. If it were true that you forced yourself on her, I wouldn't think your new owner and her family would be so quick to defend you. So, Damon, yes, I think you're innocent. I think that Katherine likes to play a victim and that she has sadistic tendencies."

After their meeting with Elijah, Damon was feeling better. When they came out of his office, Elena noticed the change in his demeanor. His shoulders were held higher, his chin up, and his fire was completely back. She hadn't seen more than a glimmer of it since the day before Valentine's Day, and she assumed that it meant that Elijah had good news for them.

They headed to the restaurant for lunch. It was just Damon, Elena, and Stefan on the way. She was waiting for them to tell her what Elijah had said, but they both seemed rather distracted, and neither had brought it up. Elena kept looking over at Damon, hoping maybe he would get the hint, but he had yet to notice. Finally, she let out a sigh, drawing his attention to her.

"Are you going to tell me what he said or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

"Sorry," Damon replied, realizing Elena had no idea what had happened. "There's a case against Katherine for kidnapping and false allegations."

"There is? I thought that false allegations didn't have penalties."

"They do if they're made against slaves. Because of a slave's vulnerable position, false allegations are tried more harshly. If they can prove that all or even most were false, any cases she has open against any of the men accused will be closed. At that point, she would have to serve jail time."

Elena didn't ask him anymore, figuring he didn't want to talk about it. She was happy to hear that Damon had a fighting chance, but she knew that this was the beginning of a long and difficult road. It meant he was going to have to face Katherine for days in court, talk about his relationship with her both as owner and slave and as lovers, and relive the worst parts of his recent past. She would be there with him every step of the way. Damon may be in for a tough road, but he certainly wasn't alone.

The Gilberts arrived at the restaurant and the host brought them to their table. Damon was once again seated between Elena and Stefan. He didn't have much to say, but his air of confidence was back, and all of them could sense it. Elena figured he was probably lost in thought about the way that karma seemed to work. This meant that Katherine might finally get her comeuppance. Perhaps he was reveling in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter folks! Feel free to let me know what you thought with a comment, and until next Monday, stay awesome!


	12. This I Promise You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, happy Monday! We're onto chapter 12, which means the story is two thirds of the way complete. There's only four chapters left within the main story. Bare with me on the court proceedings. It's an alternate universe, so things are slightly different. Thank you to all who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. Your support for this story is, as always, deeply appreciated.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to TheMemsahib. You were supposed to have a dedication a couple chapters ago, but it didn't take, so this one's for you! ;)
> 
> And now without further ado, here's the chapter!

_"I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word,_ _I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won, and with this vow_

_Forever has now begun"_

_-This I Promise You, N'Sync_

* * *

Day one of the trial came in a flash. Damon and Elena were in the courtroom for the commencement. They were required to be present for the entire proceeding, as they were part of the prosecution. Damon was anyway, but because he was a slave, it meant that Elena was required to be there with him. When Katherine entered the courtroom, Elena felt him grab her hand, his grip so tight that it hurt. As she walked to the defendant's bench, she winked at him and his face went ghost white. _One point for Damon_ , she thought to herself. Surely, they would pay attention to her courtroom etiquette and use it as part of their case. It was completely obvious that she had no fear of Damon, as a true survivor would have.

The trial was to last a month due to the amount of witnesses, so Elena ended up having to get a letter from the judge to give to the school stating that she was required to be present for the case. She didn't want Damon to miss his chance to tell his story. It needed to be heard, he needed it to be heard. She was going to make sure that he was given a voice, no matter what it took. Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan attended whenever they could, also wanting to show support for him.

Many different men testified, and Elena found herself completely horrified by what she heard and saw. Age and looks hadn't mattered much to Katherine. It seemed to be more about getting the person in trouble, playing her little games, toying with them in any way she possibly could. She would look at them from the defendant's chair and anyone who wasn't completely stupid could see that they were afraid, and she was clearly trying to intimidate them more.

Damon was the last to testify. Elijah had done everything he possibly could to prepare him for this, but it hadn't completely reduced his anxiety. Everyone in the courtroom could tell that he was nervous as he took the witness stand. He placed his hand up and took his oath before sitting down, looking at Elijah.

"Please state your name, age, and station for the record," Elijah said as he approached him.

"Damon Salvatore, twenty, slave," Damon replied.

"Mr. Salvatore, could you please tell me who Katherine Pierce is?"

"She's my former owner."

"Can you please identify her?"

"Yes. She's sitting in the defendant's chair."

"How did you come into her possession?"

"I was a gift on her sixteenth birthday."

"What was she like?"

"She was sweet and charming."

"Had you experienced kindness from an owner before?"

"No, not the way she offered it."

"How did your relationship with her develop?"

"I was fond of her at first, and as I spent more time with her and got to know her, I fell in love with her. I wanted a romantic relationship with her."

There was a collective gasp throughout the courtroom. Slaves rarely spoke candidly about their feelings because they were considered inconsequential. To hear a slave be so open about their emotions was a surprise to many people present.

"Did she want a romantic relationship with you?"

"For the first six months I spent with her, I thought she did."

"You were with her for nine months. What about the other three?"

"She asked me if I wanted to sleep with her. I told her I did, but that I was nineteen and that she was too young to consent. She insisted that it would be fine, but I refused. I didn't want to face the penalty if her parents decided they weren't okay with it. I said that I would be willing to wait until she was eighteen because I loved her. That was when she told her parents that I raped her, and for those last three months, they beat me bloody."

Elijah put up images on the projector, photos that Elena had never known existed, photos of Damon. She gasped as she looked at the damage that had been done to his body. In one photo, his wrists were tied, arms spread as far apart as they could get them, and he was hanging by them. The camera was facing his bare back, which was completely covered in blood. She could tell by the position his head was in that he was crying out in pain. She thought she wouldn't see anything more horrifying than that photo, but there was another one with Katherine posing with him. He was dazed, eyes halfway rolled up in the back of his head, and his face was covered in blood. She was holding his head up by his hair and smiling. Still, the worst was yet to come.

The last few photos they had were photos from when Damon had gone to the hospital while still under Katherine's ownership. There was a photo of him on the stretcher, and Elena thought he looked like he was dead. He was completely covered in blood, his skin deathly pale and badly torn from being whipped. Her face was now covered by her hands, and she was certain that she might start crying any minute now. The next photo was of him after having been cleaned up. They had taken photos of the wounds to document the abuse. The final photos showed him in the hospital bed after having been bandaged.

She was crying by the end of it. She couldn't believe that anyone could be that cruel. She wasn't the only one in the courtroom that was shocked either. While slaves weren't uncommon, most owners would never dream of beating them like that because they were considered an investment. Much like a person wouldn't purposely ruin a new car, an owner would not be that violent. That was cruel and unusual punishment that they had subjected him to.

"What happened after that?" Elijah asked once they had finished rolling through the photos.

"She broke me and then got rid of me because she was bored."

"How were you obtained by your new mistress?"

"I was her seventeenth birthday gift."

"What happened the first time you saw a photo of her?"

"I panicked because I thought she was Katherine. I thought that I had been tricked and that I was somehow back in her possession."

"It wasn't Katherine though?"

"No, it was her twin sister, Elena."

"How did you cope with the extreme resemblance?"

"At first, I was frightened because I thought that she might be like my former mistress. As I got to know her, I realized that they only resemble each other in looks. Elena is kind and compassionate. She treats everyone with dignity and respect regardless of station."

"How long did it take you to adjust to a new mistress who looked exactly like your old one?"

"Over two months, with a lot of effort on Elena's part. It took quite a bit of patience on her end."

"Mr. Salvatore, can you tell me about the events of Friday the 13th?"

It hadn't even been that long ago, but it felt like ages since he had been abducted and tortured by Katherine.

"My mistress and I started dating back in November." He paused for a second as he felt the judging stares of the people present, then continued. "I took her out to celebrate an early Valentine's Day that night. Katherine showed up. She threatened me and confronted her, then left. A little later, I went outside to get some air. Their physical resemblance was bothering me, messing with my head. I felt a sting, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the dark in a warehouse."

"What happened next?"

"Eventually Katherine turned the lights on, and she immediately started torturing me."

Elijah rolled through another set of pictures. The first was Damon tied to a chair, his head hanging against his chest, and he was unconscious. There was a cut traveling from his collarbone to his torso, and the wounds in his hands were easily noticeable. Seeing the word 'SLAVE' carved into his chest again made her heart race. His skin was extremely red and agitated from just having been scalded with hot water. She was grateful that they had managed to take the photos in such a way that his manhood hadn't made an appearance. Surely that would be incredibly embarrassing in a room full of people.

The next few photos were close ups of the different wounds and burns on his skin. It was nothing Elena hadn't seen before, but that didn't make them any easier to look at. Still, she forced herself to watch, not wanting to look away and make him think that she was ashamed of him. She could never be ashamed of Damon.

"What happened next?"

"Eventually the Sheriff and her deputies found me. I was brought to the hospital, where my wounds and burns were treated. I'll have scars on my hands and chest for the rest of my life because of the way that Miss Pierce tortured me."

"How did you react when you saw Elena again?"

"For a few moments, I was afraid of her, but she was quick to remind me of the reason I fell in love with her, and she put me at ease."

"No further questions, your honor."

"Your witness," the judge said to Katherine's lawyer.

"Mr. Salvatore, is it true that you have been a problem in the past?"

"Yes, I gave most of my owners a difficult time."

"Did you do that with Katherine?"

"At first, but I quickly found myself wanting to make her happy."

"With your history of being difficult, why should we believe you?"

"I may be many things, but I'm not a liar."

"So you're saying Katherine Pierce is?"

"Objection! He's badgering the witness!" Elijah yelled.

"Sustained."

"Mr. Salvatore, are you currently in a relationship with Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes."

"A woman who is _identical_ to Katherine, and yet you are willing to have a committed relationship with her?"

"Yes. Elena and Katherine may _look_ identical, but their personalities are completely different."

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. No further questions."

"Your Honor, cross examine?"

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Mr. Salvatore, do you have a history of violence with your masters?"

"No Sir."

"Why is that?"

"I prefer not to hurt people. I've been hurt in almost every way a person can think of since I was twelve. I wouldn't want to inflict that kind of pain on someone else."

"No further questions."

Damon got down from the witness stand and took his seat next to Elena. She took his hand and he let out a breath.

"You did so good," she said to him softly.

"We've heard from all the witnesses," the judge stated, and he looked Katherine. "Now it's time to hear from the defendant."

Katherine's testimony was enough to prove that she was batshit crazy. It was obvious that her lawyer was playing up the potential for an insanity plea and Damon mused to himself that a mental hospital was probably where she belonged. At least that way she could get the help she needed. She spoke candidly about her relationships, and when it came to theirs, she spoke about how all she wanted was his complete loyalty, but he'd refused to give it, effectively sending her off the deep end. Once she was finished testifying, the jurors were dismissed so they could begin deliberating.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up and slowly filed out. Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan had taken the day off school so that they could be present for Damon's testimony. As he exited the courtroom, Caroline was the first person to hug him. Although he drew back, it was barely noticeable. He hugged her back and noticed that her cheeks were wet. He pulled away and looked at Caroline, then at Bonnie and Elena.

"You were all crying?"

"I don't think any of us could believe what we were seeing," Bonnie replied. He pulled Bonnie in and hugged both her and Caroline. Once they let go, he grabbed Elena and Stefan to do the same. Damon was relieved. The hardest part of the trial was over and he hoped he would never have to relive that horror again. He was so grateful that he hadn't had to see the photos of his mangled body. He let go of them when Elijah came out and walked over to him to shake his hand.

"Excellent job in there Damon. Not only did you hold it together quite well, you didn't allow your temper to get the better of you."

"I've been meditating," Damon said with a laugh. It wasn't that funny but hearing him laugh made Elena laugh as well. Damon leaned down and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him with more love in her eyes than he had ever thought could be possible for one person to hold.

That night was the worst he'd had in a long time. Damon was having nightmares, screaming in his sleep again. As usual, his screams had awoken the entire household. Elena nodded to her parents when they peeked out, letting them know she would deal with this. She entered Damon's bedroom, closing the door behind her. He was thrashing again.

888

_Damon's wrists were secured with ropes that were so tight that they were digging in and making them bloody. He felt the whip against the skin of his posterior. Katherine had moved on from whipping his back, preferring the more sensitive skin of his buttocks. Each lash had him screaming harder than the last, much to her delight. He kept trying to move away, but he was dangling, so it was impossible to get his footing on anything._

_He could hear Katherine laughing at him, mocking him as she brought the whip back down. He had tried to hold back tears, but they started falling against his will. She put down the whip and grabbed his hair, whispering in his ear about him being the most useless slave she'd ever owned. It had been a month and a half since she turned on him, and the spark in his eyes had almost completely left him now. He had given up hope, resigning himself to a life of harsh beatings and manipulative bitches._

888

Elena had learned that if he felt the blankets move, it was usually enough to wake him. She pulled back the corner and slid into bed next to him. She knew he felt her because the screaming stopped, and Damon turned over to look at her. She pulled him to her, stroking his hair and started singing to him. It wasn't long before he fell asleep against her, one arm on her waist while her hand rested against his head.

* * *

The jury came back with a decision two days later. They had determined that Katherine had been lying on all accounts of the men who testified, including Damon. That along with the evidence obtained from his abduction was enough to seal her fate. There were twelve men in total that she had tried to accuse of rape. She was given three years for every single count of false allegations, as well as twenty years for abduction with bodily harm, which had her sentence at over fifty. Because her parents had been accomplices in what the jury deemed cruel and unusual punishment, each of them was getting five years. Damon couldn't believe his ears when he heard it, and Elijah told him that having the photos of him and the others being beaten senseless, as well as her recent transgressions against him, had won them the case.

He would never have to deal with Katherine again. She would be locked away in prison, where she could no longer get to Damon. He was almost certain that he was dreaming, but if he was, he knew he didn't want to wake from it. Karma had finally caught up with her, giving her just desserts, and now Elena and he could finally live in peace.

That night, a whole group of them got together for dinner. It was all the Gilberts as well as Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and even Zach. They had invited Elijah as well, but he had politely declined, stating that he had a client that he had to meet up with. They had taken three cars to the Salvatore mansion, where a catered dinner was waiting for all of them.

Like before, Zach was greeting guests. He held out a hand to Damon, who took it. They shook hands, and she could see the acceptance in Zach's eyes. Elena was pleased with that development, happy that he was more open to Damon than he had once been, especially as one of his only living relatives.

Damon spent most of the night receiving congratulations and talking to their company about the trial. He didn't mind as much now that it was concluded. He knew that people were generally curious, and he had figured that they might want to know more, especially about his troubled past, so he let it go when they started to pry.

He made a point to dance with Elena several times throughout the night. She had never gotten over how good of a dancer he was. Her mind went back to the first time they had ever danced together. She had been shocked that a slave had been taught to dance like a gentleman, and she knew he couldn't have been born to that station.

When he wasn't dancing with Elena or talking to the guests, he was by Stefan's side. His brother had refused to let him out of his sight, especially now knowing what he had been through. He knew he would never be able to get the pictures of Damon's mangled body out of his head, and he couldn't imagine what that sort of torment must have felt like. He wished he could have taken his brother's pain away, that he had tried to find and free him instead of believing Giuseppe's lies. Damon was appreciative of his company, especially after having just relived his horrifying past.

* * *

The rest of March was uneventful, which Damon was incredibly thankful for. He didn't know how much more excitement he could take, so a little peace and quiet was welcome. He spoke with Grayson and Miranda about taking Elena up to the lake house for April vacation, which they were happy to allow.

He spent what little time he had preparing for their vacation. He knew that Elena was suspicious of him. She always seemed to be able to tell when he was up to something, but he was hoping that she wouldn't catch onto his plan. Because he was taking half the workload, he had been able to take Isobel with him to help him stock the place with the supplies that they were going to need.

April vacation finally came, which was good because he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to stand the anticipation. He asked Elena to be up by 8am, telling her that he had a surprise for her, but they had to drive there. She had agreed, curious about what he was up to. 8am came, and Damon was ready to go. Elena found him downstairs, waiting for her in the entrance.

He escorted her to the car, and they were on their way. Elena spent quite a bit of her time texting with Bonnie and Caroline or talking to Damon, so she wasn't really paying attention to the direction they were going. She didn't look up until they were pulling up to the lake house. She hadn't been there since Thanksgiving.

"Damon?"

"We're spending your April vacation here," Damon responded to her.

"My parents…"

"Said it was fine when I asked permission, as long as there's no funny business," he said with a grin, once remembering the way Elena had put it to him.

"We have the place to ourselves for the week. We could invite the others up or we could enjoy a week in solitude. Whatever you want," and he leaned down to her ear, practically purring: " _Mistress._ "

Heavens, whenever he called her that, it made her stomach flutter and sent blood flowing straight to her groin. He grinned, knowing that he had gotten to her. She wanted so badly to know exactly what that tongue and those fingers were capable of. Damon had promised that she would find out on her eighteenth birthday. He already had her birthday surprise planned, and she had a feeling that it had something to do with that.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, twisting it to give him less room to move as she gave him a passionate kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek, but she brushed it away. Damon pulled away and frowned. Elena had never denied him physical contact before, so what was different now? She grinned at him.

"If you're going to call me Mistress, then you need to ask for permission to touch," she replied.

"Mistress," he said, and goodness, if she didn't love the way it rolled off his tongue. She was glad he decided to play along. "May I put my hand on your cheek?"

"You may, Damon." He did so, then leaned in.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Damon kissed her and she found herself enjoying this, perhaps a little too much. When the time came, she would certainly have to remember how it made her feel to be in charge. She would never take advantage of him or cross any of his boundaries, knowing how much damage that could do to the trust they had built, but that didn't mean they couldn't perhaps both enjoy their roles in this relationship a little bit more.

* * *

It was a week spent in bliss. They both guessed that this was what life would be like with one another, more or less, anyways. One of them would have to bring home a paycheck at least, if not both of them. She could see Damon making an excellent househusband. That was a role she thought he might enjoy as it involved most of the things he already did. Then again, perhaps he might hate the idea because his responsibilities would stay the same.

They spent several days alone enjoying each other, talking, reading, and cooking. She loved their little paradise and decided that she wanted to share it with Bonnie and Caroline. The lake house was a four bedroom, so they could all stay if they wanted to. Both decided to take her up on her offer with the intent to stay at least a couple nights. Caroline asked if she could invite Stefan, to which Elena replied with an enthusiastic yes, thinking it would be a great way to surprise Damon.

When they arrived that afternoon, Damon was outside cutting wood for the fire. He placed the axe on the ground facing down, leaning on the handle as he watched them come up the driveway. He had known that Bonnie and Caroline were coming, but he hadn't been expecting Jeremy or Stefan. When they got out, he dropped the axe and went over to the car to greet Stefan and Caroline. They gave him a group hug, then he did the same with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Bonbon, I missed you," he said with a grin.

"Don't start lying to me Damon," she quipped. He put his hand over his chest, pretending to be appalled.

"Why, Bonnie Bennett, I would never lie to you."

She didn't reply, but simply raised an eyebrow at him in clear disbelief. He chuckled and led everyone into the lake house.

"Jeremy, Mom and Dad know you're here, right?"

"Yeah. Actually, I had the same idea Damon did. He just got to them first."

"Sorry Jer," he said with a small frown.

"Don't be," Jeremy replied sincerely.

They sat around the fire inside the house, chatting about all the things that had happened that year. Damon was the subject for much of the night, but he didn't mind. He liked hearing other peoples' perspectives on how things had played out. Early on, Caroline was talking about him being Elena's gift.

"It's still weird to me that your parents got you a person for your birthday, but I'm glad they did," she said with a smile, then turned to Damon. "I remember seeing you over by the gift table and wondering why you weren't talking to anyone."

"I had been wondering the same thing," Elena replied with a nod. "I had actually tried to come over to talk to you a couple times, but I got intercepted."

"Good thing," Damon replied. "I was supposed to sit there and look pretty until you opened me."

That earned him a snigger from Jeremy, but Stefan seemed a little uncomfortable about the topic.

"I still don't understand how one person can think it's okay to own another," he said with a frown.

"Come on Stef, everyone wants to own a piece of this," Damon replied, waggling his eyebrows. The girls all laughed at him.

"But we're sitting here, talking about you like you were nothing more than a piece of meat."

"Stefan, it's fine," Damon said, rolling his eyes with a smirk. He turned to Elena. "I was afraid to meet you. I had realized that you and Katherine looked identical, and I was afraid that your attitudes would be identical too. Honestly, I listened to you all day the day before to try to gauge what you were like."

Elena had forgotten that he had spent an entire day locked in his room so that he wouldn't spoil the surprise. She remembered that the bedroom door wasn't usually closed and had thought it odd, and she had asked her mother what was going on. She had always been good about listening to her mother's wishes, so when she told her it was her birthday surprise and not to ruin it, Elena had listened.

"What was your impression before we met?"

"Sweet, innocent, someone I'd love to corrupt," Damon said with a wink.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What was your impression of me when we met?" Damon asked back.

"I was shocked at first, mainly because I knew my parents knew my values went against owning a person. Dad said something that changed my mind, and when I approached you, I thought you were the most beautiful broken thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"Beautiful?" he said. "Not dashing, rugged, and handsome?"

"Those words don't fit," Elena replied. "They're not big enough. Perhaps magnificent would be better."

"And what about you, Stefan. What did you think when you first saw me?" Damon asked his brother.

"I thought you looked so much like the brother I had been told was dead that it couldn't be coincidence."

Damon nodded, then looked at the other two.

"My first impression of you was that you needed a friend," Caroline said. "My second was that you were an ass."

"Second that," Bonnie replied. Damon snorted at them. He looked around at his little family, happy to have these people in his life. He had gone from being a loner and having no one that cared for him to having a whole group of people that loved him dearly and he would die before he let anything bad happen to any of them. He hadn't felt that way since he'd been sold into slavery, but Elena's parents had given him the second chance he needed.

Their week ended too quickly, and Damon found himself wishing they could have their small sliver of paradise for a little bit longer. He wasn't greedy though; he could live with the little bit of time that they had gotten to spend together. He knew that summer was right around the corner, and he would get a few months with Elena before she started premed. The others left before them on Sunday morning, much to his relief. He needed a little more time with Elena before they went back home.

He cooked them brunch, making sure that all her favorites were on the menu. She wandered out and he grinned up at her, that Cheshire grin that meant he was up to something. She looked at him suspiciously, but let it go, figuring that she would find out what he had up his sleeve sooner or later. He set the last of the dishes down on the table and sat.

"Dig in," he said, waiting for her to serve herself. "Ladies first."

She grabbed what she wanted from each of the dishes and then handed them each to Damon. Sometimes he still marveled at the idea that he could have as much as he wanted, even when he was the one who had made the food. This was one of those times. He was working up the nerve to do what he needed to, so he focused on his food for a few minutes before finally looking over at Elena. She glanced up now, waiting for him to reveal whatever ulterior motive he might be hiding. Damon pulled a wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and looked at him. Was this what she thought it was?

She unwrapped it and opened it, revealing a small jewelry box. Elena took in a breath before opening the box to reveal a dainty sterling silver ring. The center was a heart and there was a small sapphire stone in it that matched the rest of the set that he had bought her. She looked at it, feeling confused. He wasn't proposing engagement or, at least she was pretty sure he wasn't, because if he was, she was going to have to say no. She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

"Elena," he said, catching her attention. "I wanted to give you a promise ring. It's my promise that I'm committed to you. I know that our relationship is still relatively new, but I'm hoping that this is forever, so I wanted to get you something to show you that I'm serious about us. I know neither of us are ready for the kind of commitment that an engagement would entail, so will you accept the ring as my promise to be loyal to you?"

Elena didn't say anything but looked at the ring for several minutes. The longer she hesitated, the more nervous Damon became. What if she didn't like the ring? Or perhaps she didn't like the idea. There was always the possibility of both. Had he screwed up by offering it to her? Finally, she got up, walked over to where he was sitting, and sat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I accept it," she said softly. "Though I'm pretty certain that I already had your loyalty."

"True, but now I'm offering it to you of my own free will."

Elena put the ring on her left ring finger, then kissed him again. He put his arms around her, enjoying having her warmth so close to him. It was only the second time that she'd ever sat on his lap, and he hoped that she might do it more often. She placed her head on his shoulder, and one of his hands came up to stroke her hair. He leaned in and their lips met. It was another perfect little moment.

They headed back home, away from the fantasy that they had lived in for the last week, towards reality. Damon knew that plenty of chores awaited him, while school was waiting for Elena. He would miss her while she was away from him. He always missed her when she was gone, but he also knew that it was important for each of them to have their own lives outside of each other. For him, that was easier said than done, though Elena did her very best to make sure he had as much freedom as she could give him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one folks! We've seen the last of Katherine Pierce and honestly, I'm relieved. Feel free to let me know your thoughts with a comment. See you next Monday!


	13. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS! I wasn't even sure this update was going to happen today. Why? Well, because for the past week, I've had nothing but problems with both of my computers. But, but, but! Here it is, and I am honestly so relieved. For anyone reading A Simple Plan, regular updates will start again tomorrow. Thank you everyone for your patience, and to all of those who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. As always, your support means the world to me!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Tiem. Thank you for your thoughts.
> 
> And now, without further ado!

_"So, honey, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are."_

_-Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Damon's routine had hardly changed, but now he spent at least one afternoon a week with Stefan. His brother was still having trouble accepting what Damon was, and it had been the cause for many arguments, but Stefan didn't push the issue too hard because he didn't want to lose Damon completely. After all, Damon had told him that if he wanted a relationship of some sort, he was going to have to accept his situation. Now he just wished he would.

Stefan had asked a few times why Elena couldn't simply free him. He had tried to explain how difficult it was to free a slave, both for the person doing it and for the slave, but Stefan didn't get it. He didn't understand that it was difficult to undo a life of servitude where certain expectations were to be met. If this had been Damon before Katherine, he might have had an easier time adjusting back to normal society, but with the issues he had developed, it wouldn't just be difficult to reintegrate, but near impossible. Stefan had tried to argue that there were things like therapy, but Damon was hearing none of it.

Now they sat together in awkward silence, one brother having accepted his lot in life while the other refused to believe that there was nothing that they could do. Damon was clearly annoyed by Stefan's persistence, while Stefan was annoyed by Damon's subservient attitude. He still hadn't figured out why his brother was on about this instead of simply being happy to have him back in his life. There was something about it that Stefan just wasn't willing to let go. He revealed that in the next instant.

"My big brother would have never just laid down and taken it. That's not who he was. That's not who you are."

"Stefan, you need to realize I'm not the same person you knew when you were nine. Being beaten, whipped, and nearly killed changes a person. You were there at the trial. You heard the testimony; you saw the pictures. Why are you so unwilling to let this go?"

"Because you deserve better Damon. You deserve your life back."

"I got my life back the day the Gilberts bought me. I'm happy with Elena. She lets me be me and she loves me. I'm okay with the hand I was dealt."

"What if I'm not?"

"It's not your hand to play."

"Why are you unable to see reason?" Stefan asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing," Damon retorted. He could tell Stefan was ready to storm off on him, so he put his hand on his arm.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you accept Stefan. I'm sorry that you can't understand. You wouldn't understand unless you've dealt with it." Then Damon thought of a comparison. "You know about inmates, right? How some of them become institutionalized and can't handle life outside prison?"

"Yeah," Stefan said with a nod.

"Think of it like that. To completely rehabilitate someone after a life where they've been in servitude would be about as difficult. Don't get me wrong, little brother, no one is happy to be a slave, except maybe for me, but that has everything to do with Elena. She makes me happy, and I'm more than willing to be subservient to her if that's what it takes to be in her life."

"Is that really healthy?"

"Well, just because I'm willing to be doesn't mean she makes me," Damon said with a shrug. "Remember her telling you that we were friends? She meant it. I may help around the household and run errands for her, but in that way, I guess you could consider me more of her personal assistant."

Stefan gave up arguing. He hadn't been able to change Damon's mind in the months that he had known him, and he knew there was no changing it now. Besides, even though he didn't necessarily agree, Damon did have some good arguments. It was also fair of him to state that Stefan didn't know what it was like, and thus wasn't someone who should be judging the situation. He decided to move onto a happier topic instead of dwelling on the one that was bothering him.

"I saw the promise ring you gave Elena."

"I couldn't help it. I saw it and it reminded me of her, so I had to get it for her."

"How can you afford something like that?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I stole it," Damon said with a shrug, and Stefan looked shocked. Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax. The Gilberts give me an allowance every month. I save it in case there's something I want to buy for Elena."

Stefan's body visibly relaxed and he nodded. He couldn't believe he had thought Damon was serious, but he had. He didn't know his brother well enough to know whether that was something he would do. That was when it dawned on him. He had been comparing Damon to the boy he remembered from his childhood. He had held onto that image, even knowing that his brother was eight years older than he had been when they had last seen each other. That was why he was having such a difficult time accepting Damon as he was. He was holding onto the idea of him that he'd had when they were kids. Damon had been his hero then. He had always looked up to him, but he wasn't the same person anymore.

"Damon?"

"Yeah Stef?"

"I'm sorry for riding you so hard about your situation."

"Well, where is that coming from?"

"I just realized that I've been holding onto my own version of you and wanting you to meet that expectation instead of keeping an open mind and allowing you to be yourself."

"Huh. Well, I appreciate it. I don't know if it's possible, but you should try to get used to the girls talking about me the way they do. They don't mean any harm. Girls are social creatures; they like to converse."

"I guess that means that under all of that, you're a girl too then?"

"Nah, I've just love that they love me."

He stayed with his brother for another hour, and for once, Stefan asked him about his past as a slave, wanting to know more about what had happened to him after he had disappeared. Damon was delighted that Stefan was willing to let him open up like that, and he told him what it had been like to be sold to the slavers, to be bought and sold at auction, the different homes he had stayed in, and the different people he had met. It was hard to hear the things he had been put through, but Stefan listened anyways, wanting to have this chance to bond with his brother.

Damon looked at the clock and saw it was 8pm. He and Stefan both stood up and hugged each other goodbye before he took his leave. Finally, he had made progress with him. He felt that Stefan was finally starting to get where he was coming from, and he was appreciative for the breakthrough they'd had today. Up until now, Stefan had difficulty listening to Damon's history, but they had been able to talk for an hour without him becoming uncomfortable or hostile.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to the Gilbert's, parking the car, and made his way into the house. Isobel was busy cleaning up, and Damon figured that he could help her with whatever was left that needed to be done. He did just that, ensuring that all the chores had been completed before he went up to bed. By that time, it was midnight, and suddenly he felt bad for leaving Isobel alone that day and letting her handle most of the workload.

He went into his room and found Elena standing in the middle of it, facing away from him and holding something up. This was either really good or really bad, and he wasn't so certain that he wanted to find out. She turned around, a hot pink strapless dress in her hand. She was looking up at him, eyes shining with excitement.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a little formal for bedtime."

"It's my prom dress!" she replied excitedly. Prom. He had forgotten that that was a thing that seniors in high school did. Not having finished school, he had never been to one. He'd heard there was a lot of dancing though, and he did love to dance.

"Will you be my date?"

"Why, were you thinking about taking someone else?" Damon retorted as he lifted her up off her feet, the dress falling out of her hand and onto the floor.

"Well, there's always Matt Donovan," she replied with a giggle, remembering a time when Damon had thought he wasn't good enough for her.

"You wouldn't," he replied, tossing her on the bed.

"I'll call him right now," she said, grinning at him and pulling out her phone. He crawled over her and grabbed her wrist, putting it above her head, careful not to grip it too tight.

"You're _very_ naughty," Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Look who's talking," she replied, and he stole a kiss.

Damon moved off her and helped her sit up. He didn't realize it until they were both sitting on the edge of the bed, but Grayson was in the doorway.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Sorry Mr. Gilbert," Damon replied, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Sorry Daddy," Elena said right behind him, looking equally as sheepish.

"You should both be sleeping. It's a school night."

"I was just showing Damon my prom dress."

"I don't think that involves the bed," Grayson said. Elena could tell he wasn't upset that they were horsing around, more so that they were both up at such a late hour.

"Damon, may I speak to you downstairs?"

"Yes Sir," he replied, looking worriedly at Elena. She shrugged and he followed Grayson downstairs and into the living room. They sat facing each other on the couch. Damon had turned ten shades whiter than he normally was, and Grayson could tell that he was scared.

"I want you to find out what colleges Elena's planning on applying to."

"College?" This was definitely not where Damon was expecting this conversation to go.

"Yes, college. She's been planning on starting premed in the fall. She should be getting her acceptance letters next month. I want to know which one she's planning on going to so that we can rent an apartment nearby for her."

Damon had never considered the possibility of Elena leaving the house. He knew she had plans to attend college, but for some reason, he had never done the math. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Would he be allowed to move in with her? Would her parents want her on her own? Would _she_ want to be on her own?

"I'll feel better knowing that you'll be living with her when she leaves. Make sure she stays safe."

"Mr. Gilbert?"

"Yes Damon?"

"Are you sure you want me living with your daughter. I know you've been supportive of our relationship overall, but…" Grayson stopped him before he could continue.

"You respect our boundaries and hers. She respects your boundaries as well. You care about her and want to make her happy. She cares about you and wants to make you happy. That's all I ever wanted for Elena."

"I just don't understand… I know master-slave romantic relationships aren't exactly common. They're considered a little taboo. Why would you want your daughter with someone who can't provide for her?"

"Elena's a big girl who can make her own decisions about the men she dates. As for the taboo, the possibility of you developing a romantic relationship did worry me at first. I knew your history, and I was worried we might be putting her in harm's way without realizing it. That being said, Miranda already knew Katherine's background, and she didn't think it was a risk. She wanted you to have a real shot, and she thought Elena could give you that. I was also concerned that Elena may take advantage of you, possibly without even realizing she was doing so. Turns out Miranda was right as usual. Elena was the best possible thing for you."

"So, you're not angry about earlier?"

"You didn't hurt my daughter; you didn't do anything that I've asked you not to do. Flirting is harmless, so no, I'm not angry."

When Damon headed back upstairs that night, he was feeling as if he was on top of the world. Not only was he going to get to attend Elena's prom with her, but they were going to move into an apartment together, which would give them more freedom and privacy. Grayson wanted him to be with her, and he was okay with the way their relationship had progressed, having even given him his blessing.

Damon opened the door to Elena's room. It was completely dark, and he was once again thankful for his excellent night vision. He walked over to her bed and saw that she was fast asleep. He stroked her hair a couple times before bending down and giving her a kiss. She smiled. He pulled the blanket up just a little bit more, tucking her in, and headed to his room to go to bed.

He decided to give it a shot the next morning and see if he couldn't find out what college Elena had set her sights on. It was something they would have to talk about at some point anyways. He might have belonged to her, but he wouldn't be allowed in her dorm if she decided to go that route. Because he hadn't finished school, he couldn't enroll so that he could be there to keep a watchful eye on her. He needed to make sure that they ended up in an apartment together so that he could keep his promise to her father.

"I know you're starting premed in the fall, but what college were you hoping to go to?"

"I applied to a bunch, but if I get accepted to Whitmore, that's where I'll be attending."

"I know you're not done with high school yet, but are you looking forward to starting college?"

"Yeah, nervous though. That's the big leagues. At least with high school I'm part of a much smaller pond."

"And not a whole sea of people?"

"Thank you for making me feel better," she replied sarcastically.

"Elena, you should be excited. The possibilities are endless."

"What about you…" she started to ask, then realized her mistake.

"Slaves don't get an education. We get beatings," Damon replied. "That's our education."

"How did you learn how to read?"

"Well, I did attend school before I was sold."

"Some of the books you read are well beyond my comprehension."

"I've always liked reading. Even as a kid, I was reading books that were well beyond what I should have been for my age. After I was sold, if a household allowed me to read in my downtime, I did. Like I said, I've had a lot of owners. There were only two or three that were okay with it, but I took full advantage of that."

"Do you ever think about going back to school? What about college?"

He shook his head.

"I accepted my lot in life a long time ago. School wasn't in the cards for me, which is fine because I wasn't the greatest student anyways. That attitude problem you've read about? It's sort of always existed."

"Do you want to do anything with your life?"

He shrugged.

"I guess if I could go back and do anything I wanted, I'd be some kind of entrepreneur. Maybe have my own bar or a cat café."

"You like cats?"

"I love cats. So aloof, so emotionally unavailable. I can relate," Damon said jokingly, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"Be serious, Damon."

"Yeah, I like cats. Animals in general, but my animal of choice is definitely a cat."

Suddenly Elena could see him posing for photos in business casual attire with a black cat. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image.

"Thinking about me because I'm _purr_ -fect?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Or maybe just because you're you," Elena replied. "Ever considered a career in modeling?"

"And have to starve myself? I've already done that unwillingly. No need to sign myself up for that kind of misery."

Elena supposed he was right, but he could have totally had a career in modeling. As a matter of fact, some slaves were picked up and freed by modeling agencies because they cost less than hiring a real model. On top of that, they often photographed better and had better attitudes about their work. She knew not all professional models were spoiled rotten brats, but all the ones she had met had been. Too bad though, those killer eyes would easily land him jobs, and it wasn't exactly like he didn't know he was gorgeous to look at, especially when he did the eye thing.

"Whitmore it is," he said with a nod. Elena looked over at him, curiosity suddenly piqued.

"What made you bring that up?"

"Well, it's getting closer to your graduation, and I wasn't sure what you were planning on doing once you're done with high school. I can't exactly stay in the dorms with you."

"You could always rent a…" She stopped herself.

"I like the way you think, but it's hard with no money. And now that you've spoiled me, I'd prefer not to have to squat."

She knew that he was being funny, but she felt bad for even bringing it up. Money had never been an issue for her, so she couldn't have known what it was like for someone who wasn't allowed their own unless gifted by their owners. Her parents had always been excellent providers for her and her brother. They'd had to sacrifice some things, what family didn't, but they'd always done the best they could for their children.

She thought about it for the rest of the ride and decided she would speak with Caroline and Bonnie. Maybe they had some advice that they would be able to give her on the situation. She didn't want to leave Damon behind, but it wasn't looking like she had much of a choice.

* * *

Elena was wandering the school grounds when she spotted the others. Since Damon had stopped driving them to school, they didn't usually see each other until first period now. This was one of those rare exceptions, and Elena was happy that it had happened today of all days. She had a few minutes to try to talk things out with them before the bell rang.

"Hey," she said, walking up to them with a smile that said she was clearly trying to hide something that was bothering her.

"Hey, yourself," Bonnie replied. "What's wrong?"

"Am I that transparent?" Elena asked.

"You might as well have it stamped on your forehead," Caroline said with a giggle.

"When we go to college, I won't be able to bring Damon along to the dorms. He can't rent an apartment because of he doesn't have the money. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave him behind, but I don't want to give up my shot at medical school either."

"Did Damon say what he thought on the subject?"

"I know he thinks that it would open up a lot of possibilities, but what will it do to him if he has to stay in Mystic Falls?"

"If he loves you, he'll understand," Bonnie replied. She knew Damon well enough to know that he wouldn't want Elena to give up an opportunity she had worked so hard for, no matter what it meant for him.

Elena found that she had trouble focusing for the rest of the day. Her mind was on Damon and his situation. She knew he had missed out on a lot of opportunities, but she had never realized just how much being a normal teenager had been taken away from him. All his teenage years had been spent in captivity. They said that the teen years were the formative ones, the ones where a personality really started to show through. It made more sense to her now why he was once so guarded, unwilling to open up to almost anyone.

* * *

The night of prom came. She had been looking forward to this for quite some time, and she couldn't wait to get to show off Damon in a suit. Come to think of it, she had never seen him totally cleaned up. The closest he had gotten was the semi-formal party they had gone to for New Years. She was a little worried that he might not like the suit, but she tried not to focus on that. She had enough to worry about with herself as it was.

Bonnie, Caroline, and she all had appointments to get their hair done at the same salon. Elena chose a simple hairdo in which some of it was fastened back, but most of it cascaded down in loose waves. When her hairdresser was done, she looked at it in the mirror and smiled. It was perfect. Simple, sweet, much like her. She went home so that she could get changed, making sure to avoid Damon the entire time. She didn't want him to see her until she was in her full ensemble.

Damon was in his room along with Jeremy. They were both assisting each other where necessary. Damon had never been required to wear a penguin suit before, and he was appreciative of Jeremy's knowledge of how to tie a tie. Apparently, their parents didn't believe in clip-ons and thought that every man should know how to put on a tie. Jeremy didn't do it for Damon but showed him how to a couple times. It took a few tries, but Damon finally got the hang of it.

"Thanks, Jer," he said, looking nervous.

"No problem. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What if Elena doesn't like me in this outfit?"

"I highly doubt that'll happen. You look good."

"Thanks," Damon replied as he looked in the mirror. That same feeling he had gotten on New Year's had rushed back, and he felt like he was pretending to be something he wasn't. He was happy that the others were going to be there tonight. Jeremy was two years below them, but Bonnie had asked him to come with her as her date. Stefan and Caroline were going as well. Damon was the only person in their group who didn't attend the school.

He needed to get over himself and do this for Elena. He already knew that, but it was hard to feel like he fit in. He had reminded himself all day that there would be dancing, and that he was a stellar dancer, trying to get the nerves to go away. What if he did something stupid and embarrassed Elena?

They had rented a limo, which was going to be another first for Damon. He had never been in a limousine but had always seen them picking up his owners. As a younger slave, he found them fascinating and had always wished to ride in one. When he had gotten older, he had started to think of them as a mark of vanity, an unnecessary expense that people loved to blow their money on.

He grabbed the light pink corsage he had gotten to go with Elena's dress. It had taken him some time to find one he liked because he wanted one that would accent the pink color well. Finally, he had come across this one, and he thought it would be the perfect fit. Damon waited downstairs along with the rest of the Gilberts. Once Elena had finished getting ready, she started coming down the stairs, and Grayson grabbed a photo of her on the staircase.

Damon wouldn't need a picture to remember this moment. She was perfect in her pink dress with a gorgeous, yet simple hairdo. She looked stunning, and he felt like the luckiest person in the world that she had chosen him when he was certain she could have had any man she wanted. She had taken his breath away.

At the top of the stairs, Elena had almost turned around, feeling like perhaps she didn't look as good as she thought she did. She kept reminding herself that Damon wouldn't have cared if she wore a potato sack, he still would have thought that she looked beautiful. She talked herself into continuing, and at the top of the stairs, she caught a glimpse of her date. His dark hair was parted in the middle as it usually was, but he had clearly used something to tame it because it wasn't as unruly as normal. The black of the suit he wore accentuated his dark features, and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. He looked perfect.

She stopped so that her father could get another picture of her before descending the rest of the staircase. Damon walked up to her and held out his hand, helping her with the last few steps. She could tell by the expression on his face that he thought she looked beautiful. He grabbed the corsage, taking it out of its container, and placed it on her wrist.

"I'd like to get a few photos of you two together before you leave," Grayson said. He instructed them for several different angles before hugging Elena and telling them to have fun tonight. He had also grabbed a few photos of Jeremy, but they were picking Bonnie up at her house, so he missed out on that opportunity.

Damon held Elena's hand as he helped her down the couple steps in front of the house and onto the pathway. They walked to the limousine and he opened the door for her. She got in, and Damon made sure that her dress was completely inside before joining her in the limo. He was still feeling like a pretender, sitting beside her in attire he was only now wearing for the first time in his life. She took his hand and held it, able to feel the anxiety coming off him.

Jeremy got in behind Damon and the driver shut the door. Damon had a feeling he had already screwed up. Perhaps it was the driver's job to open and close the door for the guests. He had looked thoroughly annoyed when he had come around and seen Damon standing there. They drove to Bonnie's house and his suspicions were confirmed when the driver opened the door to let Bonnie in. He looked down at his hands, feeling unbelievably stupid.

The next and last stop was to get Stefan and Caroline. He looked at them, noting the bowtie Stefan had chosen to wear with his suit. He imagined it looked better on him than one of the long ties like what Damon was wearing. Caroline was in a light pink mermaid dress. She looked beautiful, he thought to himself. All the girls looked beautiful. Bonnie had chosen to wear a dark blue dress, and her dark hair tumbled down it on the left side in curls. Caroline, on the other hand, had chosen an updo, also simple, but her hair wasn't loose like the other girls.

They arrived, and Damon felt his nerves picking up more. There was some sort of grand march that Elena had mentioned to him, something that allowed each of the students to show off their suits and dresses. She had mentioned that they could pose for a formal photo if they wanted to but had assured Damon that if he didn't want to, she wouldn't make him. However, he didn't feel that he could deprive Elena of the opportunity to have a photo of them together.

The driver opened the door to let them out. Stefan and Caroline exited first, followed by Jeremy and Bonnie. Damon then assisted Elena in getting out of the limo. She was grateful for how much of a gentleman he could be. He looked ahead and saw the area that she had been talking about. It was roped off and had a red carpet. He guessed the theme was something along the lines of Hollywood, or maybe that was just how all proms were.

He held out his arm and she took it, allowing him to set the pace as they walked down the carpet. At the end was a professional photographer. Damon had brought a little money with him, which he hadn't told Elena because he had wanted it to be a surprise. He paid for the package up front and they took several different shots together.

Once they were inside, Damon felt a mix of calm and anxiety. He was relieved that he was no longer in the spotlight, but his anxiety spiked when he saw all the other people that were there. He took a deep breath, focusing on the fact that he was here with Elena. He felt her hand grab his and relief washed over him.

There were tons of different activities to do throughout the night, but the biggest buzz was who was going to win prom queen and prom king. Damon wondered what everyone's obsession was with that. He focused on Elena the entire night, dancing with her at every opportunity he got. She learned quickly that slow dancing might have been his favorite, but he knew several other types of dance as well.

Later that night, when they announced the prom court, he was excited to hear Elena's name as well as Stefan's. Matt Donovan won prom king, and to his surprise and happiness, Bonnie won prom queen. He'd thought that Caroline was going to win but was proud that his best friend got to stand up there and accept the crown. Matt and Bonnie danced together for the next dance.

The prom ended at 1am, and the limousine was back in the parking lot waiting for them. This time, Damon allowed the driver to do his job. He helped all the girls get into the car, making sure their dresses were inside before getting in himself. They all thanked him, grateful for his assistance. He held Elena's hand the entire ride home, happy that he hadn't embarrassed her.

When they got home, the house was dark. Damon figured that Elena's parents and Isobel had already turned in for the night. Tomorrow was Sunday, and he wouldn't have to be up early. Good thing, because functioning on five hours of sleep was not his idea of a good time even though he'd had to do it in the past. He followed Elena into the house, up the stairs, and into her room.

"What is it Damon?"

"I thought you might need some help getting the zipper on your dress started."

"That would be great."

Elena turned around and Damon brushed her hair out of the way, grabbing the zipper, and pulled it down until it was at a point that he knew she would be able to reach it. She turned around, holding the top of the dress to her chest, and gave him a kiss. He smiled into it before pulling away and running his fingers through her hair.

"Good night Elena."

"Good night Damon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, that's the chapter. Feel free to let me know your thoughts with a comment. Damon and I will see everyone next week!


	14. Best Day of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer and closer to the end. There's only two chapters left in the main story after this. Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. Your support for this story means the world to me. 
> 
> This week's dedication goes out to ame_w. Thank you for your support!
> 
> And now, onto the chapter!

_"I'm never gonna look back_

_Woah, never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now"_

_-Best Day of My Life, American Authors_

* * *

The end of May fast approached, and Elena found herself facing down graduation. She had the jitters for several reasons. Graduation meant that her life in this small town was over and that she would be moving onto that sea of people that Damon had once mentioned to her. The idea of being a small fish in such a large pond instead of the other way around had her anxiety peaking. She tried hard to focus on the few weeks ahead, not wanting to look too far into the future. However, she couldn't hide her excitement the day her acceptance letter came.

"I got into Whitmore!" Damon heard her exclaim from the kitchen once she had ripped open the envelope. He had never doubted for a second that they would admit her. She was the smartest person he had ever met. He wasn't even being biased. _Okay,_ maybe he was _a little_ biased, but how could he not be? He had informed her father weeks earlier that Whitmore was her intended college if they would take her. From what he knew, Grayson had already made arrangements for an apartment in the area, about half an hour from the campus.

He came out of the kitchen, a large smile on his lips. She looked up, seeing him watching her, and she felt the dilemma she had been dealing with resurface. How could she leave him behind? He deserved better than that. As she looked at him, she noticed there was not a single trace of worry or fear in his expression.

"That's my girl," he said softly, leaning down for a kiss. She returned it, using it as a quick distraction from her guilt. Once he pulled away, she let out a breath, and he could tell that she was frustrated.

"What about you? You'll be stuck here while I'm in the dorms."

Damon knew this wasn't true, but even if it had been, he would never _ever_ be the one to hold her back from her goals. She deserved better than that. Grayson didn't want him to ruin the surprise, so he played things a little differently.

"Well, the way I see it, you can be so worried for me staying with your parents and Jeremy, who are all _gracious_ caretakers might I add, that you decide to give up on your dream. _Or,_ " he started as he pulled her close to him. "You could attend school, start the premed program, and I'll be waiting here for you when you're done."

"Damon," she breathed, and he put his forehead to her. "Don't let this opportunity go Elena. You'll deeply regret it if you do."

She stole another kiss from him, unable to believe how understanding he was about the situation. She knew he was right though. If he had to stay behind while she was at college, her parents and her brother would make sure that he was well cared for. She had nothing to worry about, so she decided that it would be best to let it go. Damon's patience and kindness never ceased to amaze her.

* * *

Elena was getting together with Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill. Normally, it would be the six of them, but they had wanted a girls' luncheon, so the boys hadn't been invited. Damon didn't mind in the least. He had made plans to visit with Stefan while she was busy, so he dropped her off to her lunch date and then headed to Salvatore mansion.

Elena waited outside for the others to show up. She had offered to have Damon drive them, but they both had said they already had a ride. She was a little disappointed because she knew there wouldn't be much more time with them before she left, but she also knew that all three of them were so busy now that even fitting this in had been a challenge.

Bonnie and Caroline arrived not five minutes after she had. She was happy to see them, and she hugged them both as if her life depended on it. They hugged her back with the same amount of force. All of them were thinking the same thing, they could tell from each other's body language. Still, Elena couldn't wait to tell them her news. They headed inside the Grill and grabbed a seat. Elena was bouncing up and down in hers, and they immediately knew something was up.

"Spill," Caroline said.

"I got into Whitmore!"

"You're going to Whitmore!"

"Yes," Elena replied excitedly.

"So are we!" Bonnie said, pulling out her acceptance letter. Elena's eyes lit up, and suddenly, she wasn't so afraid to attend college anymore.

"How did Damon take it?" Caroline asked, sobering the mood.

"Really well actually. He said that it didn't matter if he had to stay in Mystic Falls while I'm in college. He wants me to go."

"Aw, he's a keeper," Caroline said, her lips curling into a smile.

"I know," Elena replied dreamily, still unable to believe how easily Damon had accepted all of this. She knew it was going to be hard for them to be apart, especially after having spent almost a year together, but she also knew that this was her best possible scenario.

They ordered lunch and talked amongst themselves, sharing what programs they were in and what they were looking forward to most. They also talked about their fears. All three of them were more at ease knowing that they would know at least two other people at Whitmore, and Elena was happy that some of her anxiety had dissipated.

* * *

Damon arrived at Salvatore Mansion and saw Stefan outside waiting for him. He was clearly bothered by something, judging by that look on his face, and his older brother wondered what was on his mind. He pulled into the drive and parked the car. Damon got out and walked over to where Stefan was brooding, and it dawned on him how much the two could be alike.

"What's on your mind, Stef?"

"Caroline got into Whitmore," he said, and Damon could hear it. He was worried about their relationship.

"You should be happy for her."

"I am," Stefan said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to lose her. What if she meets someone else while she's there?"

"You can't think like that. If you hold her back, she'll end up resenting you, and then you _will_ lose her."

"Did Elena get in?"

"She did," Damon said with a nod.

"What does that mean for you?"

"Well," he started, scratching the back of his head, "Mr. Gilbert is planning on renting an apartment for Elena off campus. He expects me to stay with her. She doesn't know yet. It's her parents' birthday present for her this year.

"Lucky you," the bitterness was clear in Stefan's voice.

"Lucky _us_ ," Damon shook his head. "Caroline loves you to bits, Stef. You hit the jackpot with her. Sure, she can be a bit annoying when she gets chomping at the bit, but she would do anything for you. Just don't make her miss this opportunity because you can't handle being apart from her."

"Easy to say for a guy who'll be living with his girlfriend," Stefan remarked with envy clear in his voice.

"If Mr. Gilbert wasn't renting us an apartment, I still wouldn't let Elena pass up the premed program. It's not up to us to hold them back. Love lifts us up where we belong, or some crap like that."

Finally, he got Stefan to smile. Damon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, grinning at him. It was obvious that Stefan had needed his big brother, and he was glad that he was able to fill the role. It crossed his mind for just a second that if he hadn't been there to give advice, Stefan might have thrown away everything good in his life. Stefan placed a hand on Damon's, and they shared a moment before heading into the house.

Elena noticed on the way home that Damon seemed quite pleased with himself, and she kept wondering what he had talked about with Stefan. He had also noticed that her demeanor had changed a little since having lunch with Bonnie and Caroline. She seemed more perky, and he was enjoying seeing his angel happy again. _Damn, he was getting sappy_.

"What?" he finally asked, watching as her grin spread wider and wider.

"Bonnie and Caroline are going to Whitmore," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, Stefan told me that Caroline got in," Damon responded.

"Is that what you two talked about?"

"He was afraid that he might lose Caroline if he got left behind."

"Oh, please," Elena rolled her eyes. "He couldn't shake her if he wanted to."

"That's what I told him. I mentioned that holding her back would make her hate him, and then he _would_ lose her."

Elena nodded.

"Look at you, being all brotherly."

"I know. Who knew I had it in me?"

* * *

The Seniors graduated before school officially released, so everyone but Jeremy finished up their classes early. Elena took all the extra time she possibly could with the people she loved. She wasn't spending quite as much time with Damon the past couple weeks, wanting to get in some quality time with her parents and her brother. He didn't mind, he understood what it was like to be leaving family behind. At least she was able to make the choice to do so.

Even though they spent less time together, things felt more passionate than before. He could feel their affection growing even more for each other, something he hadn't thought possible. Maybe it was because Elena believed they would soon be separated, so she wanted to make sure that he knew where they stood. He had no doubts in his mind that they would have been strong enough to get through being apart. He trusted Elena completely, and she knew he was completely loyal to her.

Damon joined her family to watch her walk across the stage and receive her diploma. He knew that it was a regular mark of completed adolescence, yet he couldn't help feeling proud of her. She had worked hard to get good marks and get into the premed program. As she made her way off the stage and back to her seat, their eyes met, and they smiled at one another. Anyone who looked could see the love they had for each other.

The Founder's Hall had a celebration that night for the students graduating and moving onto their next step in life. Elena attended with Damon in tow, naturally. If there was a party, everyone expected to see him escorting her, so it was never a surprise to see them together. Jeremy was there with Bonnie. Miranda and Grayson had been invited as well, and right now, they were busy taking photos. Grayson motioned for them to come over, letting them know they were next. Elena playfully rolled her eyes, but in truth, she had to admit she cherished the amount of pride her parents took in her and her brother.

They mingled among the crowd and ate. Damon had become far more comfortable attending parties with her recently. Everyone who met him liked him. There was just something about him that drew others in, charming and delighting everyone who encountered him. While Elena wished she had his level of charisma, it rolled off him in waves, she was grateful for everything that was exclusively him.

Of course, being a party, that meant music and dancing, which meant Damon would dance with her. It was her favorite part of him escorting her to any event. She had found out from Caroline that Stefan hated dancing more than most, and she was grateful to be with someone who enjoyed it as much as Damon did. His grace and poise made most envious, and his presence took up the entire dance floor, but it was all for her. Even though others would watch them, it felt like their own private little world that no one else would ever be able to penetrate.

* * *

Damon's birthday was only days away. Elena had been trying to figure out for a month how she should approach it. He was turning twenty-one, which was a milestone. Four days later, she would turn eighteen, and she was looking forward to the surprise Damon had promised her months and months ago. She spoke with her parents, trying to decide whether they should celebrate Damon's birthday. Her mother told her what had happened last time when they had tried to celebrate, but a lot had happened in a year, and Elena had been trying discreetly to determine if he had changed his mind at all.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said a couple days before.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I don't want it," he said, looking at the steering wheel. They were taking a ride just for the hell of it.

"Why?"

Birthdays were still a sore spot for Damon. His birthday was anyways. He would never be upset about attending a celebration of someone else's life, but he didn't feel that his life deserved that same kind of recognition. What had he done with it besides follow orders and take beatings for the sake of trying to survive? He had healed quite a lot in the past year, but he still felt as if he wasn't worth making such a big deal over.

"I'm hardly worth celebrating."

Elena was not usually one to get mad, so he was taken aback when she glared at him. He felt himself involuntarily cowering, a trauma response suddenly taking him over. In the past, a look like that had meant serious trouble for him. She wouldn't hit him while he was driving, would she?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Elena realized her mistake.

"No Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't agree with your statement. If anyone was to be worth celebrating, it's you." She put her hand on his, reassuring him that she wasn't angry, just frustrated that he saw himself in such a dim light.

He knew his fear of being struck was irrational. She had never laid a hand on him in anything more than a caring manner. His tense body relaxed, and he was able to focus on the road again. He thought about it for a bit before finally deciding that it was unfair of him not to let his girlfriend celebrate him, especially considering that he would never let her do the same. The difference was she deserved to be celebrated, cherished, shown how important she was. Damon didn't know why she thought the same of him, but he would give in. _For her._

"If you feel the need to celebrate my birthday, I'll accept it," he said quietly, but she felt terrible for making him feel uncomfortable.

"No Damon," she started, but he cut her off.

"Yes, I'm uncomfortable with it, but if anyone has a right to celebrate with me, it's you. So, whatever you want, I'll do it."

Elena debated with herself whether she should pursue this further, even with Damon's permission. She felt that she was stepping over a large boundary, and the only reason he was letting her was because it was her. She resolved to speak with her parents and get their opinion. Maybe she would ask Stefan as well, though she already imagined that he would want to throw Damon a big birthday bash.

Grayson and Miranda were sitting in the living room together when they arrived home. Damon mentioned he wanted to go upstairs and read, and with Elena's approval, he took his leave. She was grateful that they were so in sync that she didn't have to try to find an excuse to speak to her parents without him present. Once she heard his bedroom door close, she went into the living room and sat down. Her father muted the television. They were watching some vampire spoof movie that looked like it was badly done.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Yeah, what's up?" her father asked.

"I know you mentioned that Damon didn't want to celebrate his birthday last year. He's turning twenty-one this year, and it's an important birthday, but he's still reluctant to celebrate. I can tell he's uncomfortable with the idea of a party, but he's given me the go ahead to plan whatever I want. What should I do?"

"Did Damon say why he didn't want a party?"

"He doesn't feel he's worth making a big deal out of. I disagreed with him, but I don't know what to do."

"It's his birthday," Miranda replied. "You should celebrate how he wants to, even if that means not at all."

Elena frowned, having a hard time with accepting that. She didn't want to neglect a chance to celebrate her boyfriend, but she knew her mother was right, no matter how she felt about it. She wondered if he was like every other person who said they didn't want a party, when deep down, that couldn't be further from the truth. Grayson could tell she was having a hard time with this.

"How about meeting him in the middle. We could have a small, intimate gathering with all your friends and celebrate that way."

Elena liked that idea. Damon was always more comfortable with their small social group, and she thought that perhaps if they held a small party, he might not resent her as much for wanting to celebrate. That day, she made calls to the others to let them know, every single one of them guaranteed they would be there on the 18th, and a couple people asked if she had any gift ideas for him. She mentioned his love for reading, cooking, and driving, though she had no idea what someone could get a person who simply liked to drive.

She spoke with her parents separately, wondering if it would be possible to get him a car of his own. They had used her SUV to bring her to school for the past year, and when she left for college, she didn't want to leave him without a vehicle. Her parents informed her that they had already gotten him one. Her mother had snooped and found out that his dream car was a 1969 Chevy Camaro, and she had found one relatively cheap. No one in their family was mechanically inclined, so when Stefan had found out about the car and learned that it needed work, he had offered to help. Sometimes, Elena wondered if he was jealous that his brother was so spoiled, but then again, Stefan hardly seemed like the jealous type, and it wasn't like he couldn't buy anything he wanted. He promised to have it restored in time for the celebration. She couldn't wait to see Damon's face.

The 18th came in no time. Elena was putting finishing touches on her gift while Grayson and Miranda were assisting Isobel in getting ready. Damon was told he was to take the day off and do whatever he wanted, so he had slept in, and now he was upstairs reading. He had yet to come down, wanting to avoid everyone for as long as he possibly could. He had a bad feeling about today. Honestly, if he could have, he would have hidden in his room all day, but as luck would have it, his stomach started grumbling angrily at 9am, and he decided he needed to eat something.

He came downstairs, eyes immediately falling on the setup that he knew was for him, and he inwardly groaned. He knew he had told Elena to do whatever she wanted, but maybe he should have been firmer and stopped her from throwing him a party. He didn't want to spend the day with other people. He wanted to hide in his room and read all day, only making appearances for meals. He went into the kitchen, his mood stormy, causing Isobel to frown.

"What's the matter, Damon?"

"I don't want this. I don't want a party."

"They want to celebrate you," she replied, and he shook his head.

"They shouldn't."

Isobel folded her arms, giving him _the look_.

"And why shouldn't they?"

He didn't answer her, but he didn't have to for her to know what he was thinking. She remembered feeling similarly once upon a time, but if someone who loved her wanted to celebrate the fact that she was born and that she was alive, she had come to accept that and even started to enjoy it. She knew Damon's anxiety was spiking at them making a big deal about him. It was normal for someone who had been through their sort of trauma. When slaves were made a big deal of, it usually meant beatings and pain. She was aware of the psychological damage that was stopping him from being okay with this. She had once been that person.

"Damon, let them celebrate you," she said softly. "They want to show their appreciation, so let them."

After speaking with Isobel, Damon tried to be more accepting of the idea. He was still having trouble with it, but he knew that the Gilberts meant well, and he could hardly hold that against them. He would be on his best behavior, make sure that they knew how appreciative he was of them and all that they had done for him. It _was_ just one day after all. And it seemed it was _his_ day, whether he liked it or not.

At 11am, he heard the doorbell ring and went to receive the guests, but Isobel beat him to it, giving him a glare that said to let her handle things for today. He gave her an apologetic glance, feeling a bit useless. He always helped out, and not being allowed to had him itching for some sort of activity that would keep him busy and keep his mind off of things.

Stefan was first in the door, followed by Caroline, and then Bonnie. Damon didn't realize that he was about to be on the receiving end of a hug line, but he didn't mind. He was happy to see these people, even if he didn't like the circumstances. He saw the gifts in their hands and his stomach dropped. This was more fuss than he was worth, and he knew it.

Damon had been expecting there to be more guests, but to his relief, no one else showed up. They had decided to celebrate him, but not to put him on show the way he had been expecting, and he relaxed. He supposed a small gathering with the people he loved might not be so bad. Later, he would have to find a way to show his appreciation for Elena. It appeared she had found a compromise that could work for them both.

Isobel made his favorite foods for lunch. Everyone gathered around the table, and once the dishes were all set out, she joined them there. Damon uttered his gratitude at her, though he was still feeling a little uncomfortable with being in the limelight. They ate and conversed, abuzz with news about college and looking forward to Elena turning eighteen in a few days. He was looking forward to that as well, knowing what her parents had up their sleeve. He had a little surprise of his own and had asked if they could go up to the lake house after her birthday dinner that night. Grayson had approved. He had a pretty good idea of what Damon was planning, but Elena would be legally considered an adult, and these were her decisions to make.

When it came time for cake, Damon got a little excited. Every single person here knew how much he loved cake, and seeing his eyes light up like a child made several people chuckle. He didn't notice though. He was too busy focusing on the cake. He cut the first piece, feeling a little uncertain of himself. He didn't feel right taking it, but the others insisted that the first piece of cake was always for the person being celebrated.

Damon took it back to his seat and Isobel proceeded to cut the rest of it, serving pieces with ice cream for everyone. As much as Damon liked cake, he wasn't such a fan of ice cream. Something about it reminded him of nights spent freezing, trying to find anything warm so that he might be able to sleep comfortably. The others had thought him odd, but unless they'd ever been at the risk of dying from exposure, he didn't suppose they would understand. He took a bite, delighting in the taste, and for just a second, all his problems fell away, simple happiness taking him over.

Before he knew it, lunch was over, and it was time for gifts. They moved into the living room, and for once, he sat on the sofa without argument, while Elena sat on the floor, ready to hand him presents. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not okay with people having bought him stuff, but not wanting to insult them either. He opened each gift slowly, cautiously, and looked at what it was before thanking the person who had gifted it to him. So far, he had received several books, a professional knife set which he knew Elena's brother had gotten for the new apartment, and the last thing he opened was a set of keys. He stared at it, then looked at Grayson and Miranda with a questioning gaze.

"What's this?" he asked, nervous to hear the answer, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Come here," Grayson said, standing and waving at Damon to follow him. Damon hesitated, but got up, following him to the door. Outside was a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible. He stared at it, then looked at Grayson, shaking his head.

"No, this is too much. I can't accept this."

"Damon, it's your dream car," Miranda said from behind him, and he turned to them, shaking.

"I can't accept this. Why… why would you do that?"

"Because," Grayson started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve a bit of happiness in your life."

"Stefan restored it," Miranda continued. "He's got quite the skills, could probably do it professionally if he wanted."

Damon was still shaking. He walked outside and put a hand on the hood of the car, making sure that it was real. He couldn't take this kind of gift, though a part of him really wanted to. He had never owned a car in his life. His intent had been to save as much of his allowance as he could, and with permission, purchase a vehicle for himself. It probably would have been cheap, a beater car, but getting from point A to point B was what mattered. The shaking gave way to tears, and he became annoyed that he was crying. He didn't want to cry, not in front of all these people.

"Take it back," he said softly, barely above a whisper.

"What?" he heard Grayson ask.

"Take it back!" he yelled now. Miranda came up to him, placing a hand on his back. He glanced up at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know how he could ever accept such an extravagant gift, so he refused to.

"Damon," her voice was soft, soothing. "It's okay."

He looked around, eyes searching for Elena. They found her and she could see the broken boy who didn't feel important enough to be made such a big deal of. She rushed forward, grabbing him and holding him tight. He cried into her shoulder as she stroked his hair, and he found some comfort there. Bonnie understood, but everyone else seemed confused by the sudden outburst.

"You can accept the gift," Elena whispered into his ear. "My parents and Stefan want you to have it."

He looked around to Stefan, eyes red and puffy, now feeling like an ungrateful jerk. His brother had put a lot of work into restoring this car, making it into the one that Damon thought he could only dream of, but never actually buy. He stood up straight, lifting his chin and not allowing any more tears to fall. He refused to blubber like a baby in front of his little brother.

"Thank you, Stefan," Damon said as their eyes met. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

Stefan moved in for a hug, which Damon returned, closing his eyes and thanking his lucky stars for having people that, though they might not understand, didn't judge him. Once he let go, he looked at Miranda and Grayson.

"I'm sorry. It's… it's wonderful." He whispered the last word.

"Glad you like it, kid," Grayson replied, patting him on the back. They wrapped up the celebration, and before they left, Damon thanked everyone who had come for being so gracious to him. He guessed having a birthday celebration wasn't so bad, though he was wishing he had specified no gifts. That moment outside earlier was really embarrassing, and Damon wanted to crawl into his shell and hide out for the rest of his life.

When everyone had left, he went back up to his room, flopped down in the bed, and laid there for a while. He was facing the door when Elena came up to check on him, peeking in, concerned that he had left so fast after the party had ended. She knocked lightly and he grunted at her, which she took as a sign that she could come in. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Damon?"

"Don't," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"No one blames you."

"They should. I can't even accept a gift correctly. Instead, I insult everyone who tries to give it to me."

"None of us were insulted."

"If I was any of you, I would never want to speak to me again."

"So moody," she said, mock pouting at him. He turned his head away from her, and she tugged at his hair. "Oh, don't be like that."

"You're making fun of me," he said, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am," she replied, tugging a little harder. "Maybe if I pull the right string, you'll snap back to the Damon I know and love."

"You would have to know which string to pull though, Miss Gilbert."

"How about… this one," she said tugging at his collar, and he turned back to her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Looks like you guessed right."

"What's my prize?"

"I thought it was a kiss."

Now that she had him in a better mood, she figured she would try to ask him what happened.

"What made you so upset?"

"I've hardly given anything to this family, and yet all of you insist on giving me so much. I was overwhelmed."

That made sense. On top of not celebrating his birthday for at least eight years, and possibly more, Damon wasn't used to receiving things. His reaction didn't seem so odd now.

"Well, you have a car you have yet to drive, and I happen to know that Stefan worked hard to get it fixed up for you."

"I still don't feel right about it."

"Damon," Elena put her forehead against his. "Stop telling yourself you don't deserve it. You don't need to put yourself through a guilt trip. My parents wanted to get something big for you, and they thought that was the perfect gift."

Something else that had been bothering him came out then.

"What if I ruin it or wreck it somehow? I would never be able to look them in the face."

"You worry too much. Accidents happen, everyone knows that. Besides, you drive like a grandma."

" _I do not,_ " he replied, pretending to be appalled. "It just so happens that I prefer life."

Elena giggled at his reaction. Damon finally sat up, pulling himself against the headboard. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, lips curling up into a smile. Everything else that had happened didn't matter. This was what mattered. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity yet had only lasted a second. He kissed her forehead, then she pulled away to look up at him.

"Let's go for a drive."

"Okay," he agreed.

When they came downstairs, Grayson and Miranda were sitting in the kitchen on barstools. She was drinking coffee while he was reading a newspaper. It seemed like it should be a morning scene, but it was late afternoon. They had already assisted Isobel in taking down all the decorations, so now they were relaxing. Grayson looked up when he felt Damon's eyes on him.

"Hold on," he said to Elena, and walked over to her parents.

"What is it Damon?"

"I wanted to thank you properly. My reaction earlier was uncalled for, and I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful to either of you."

"Don't worry about it," Miranda said, looking up from her cup. Grayson nodded in agreement, but Damon didn't feel he had done an adequate job to earn their forgiveness.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you," he started, but Grayson cut him off.

"Damon, you're still dealing with your own issues. We both get it, so stop apologizing."

"Yes sir," he said with a curt nod, relieved to know that Elena's parents weren't upset with him. They watched him leave and once they heard the door shut, Miranda looked at Grayson with a frown.

"What is it?"

"He feels the need to apologize for everything still. I was hoping that it would stop with time."

"Miranda, it's been a year. Eight years of trauma doesn't just disappear."

She nodded, knowing that her husband was right.

Damon got into the driver's seat, unable to believe this beauty was his. Stefan really had done an excellent job restoring it. The seats were leather, there was wood paneling that looked original to the car. It was only a two-seater, so if he needed to give anyone a ride besides Elena, they would have to take her vehicle, but he doubted she would mind. He took a deep breath and started the car, putting the top down. It was mid-June, and it was convertible weather.

They drove for an hour, not really aiming to go anywhere. The car felt good, right, like it was an extension of him. He would be eternally grateful to Elena's parents and Stefan for getting him such a gem. He owed them more than he could ever repay, but he still hoped that one day, he might find a way to return at least some of their kindness.

When they got back home, Damon's mood had made a complete turnaround. He was the happiest Elena had seen him, and it was infectious. Once he put the car in park, she placed her hand on top of his, giving him a look with more love than Damon had ever thought possible. _There's only one thing more beautiful than this car,_ he thought to himself, _and it's her._ Ice blue eyes met deep brown and he leaned in to kiss her. It was long and passionate, and even now, it gave him butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter folks! Feel free to let me know your thoughts with a comment. I'll see everyone with an update next Monday!


	15. For Your Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, I'm back with another update! I can't believe how close we're getting to the end. It's both sad and satisfying to think about. Thank you to all who have bookmarked, commented, or left kudos. Your support means the world to me! I'm sure at least some of you have been waiting for this one. Time for Elena's birthday!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to sydney_clarkston. This chapter will answer your question about them getting an apartment!

" _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

_-For Your Entertainment, Adam Lambert_

* * *

Four days later, it was his turn to celebrate Elena's birthday. Unlike his own, he had been looking forward to hers. She was a person every bit worth celebrating. Her kindness, compassion, and respect made it so. Unlike the small, intimate get together they'd had for him, her eighteenth birthday was a huge party with many different people being invited. He thought about last year and how he had watched her from the gift table, unable to interact with her until he was presented to her. He had been guarded, waiting to see if she mirrored Katherine, and instead, he had found her to be the exact opposite.

This year, he got to spend the entire party with her. She had made sure that he stayed by her side most of the time. A couple times Stefan and Caroline had stolen him, but she hadn't minded. All the guests were people who knew Damon, and all of them were rather fond of him and his charm. He mingled more easily now than he had back in November when he had attended Stefan's birthday party. She was convinced that Caroline had to do with that. She knew he still hated people, but he did it to make her happy, and happy she was.

He remembered the routine from last year. First socializing, then gift giving, then dancing, and finally, cake. He liked having their birthdays so close together. After all, he really enjoyed cake. When gift giving came, he watched with anticipation. She knew that his gift would come later that night, but he was looking forward to her reaction when she found out her parents were renting her an apartment.

The small box was the last gift she opened, and she pulled out a key. Her face was much like his had been at his own birthday when he had pulled out the car key. She looked at her parents, obviously confused, then looked down into the box and saw an address. She turned it over to find writing scrawled across the back: _Welcome to your new apartment!_ Elena squealed with delight, unable to believe her parents would do something like this for her. She walked over to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," her father said as they both hugged her back.

"Why an apartment?"

"Because you're officially an adult. We knew you could stay in the dormitories, but this will give you privacy. And you can bring Damon with you this way," her mother responded.

A couple minutes later, Elena bounced, yes, quite literally _bounced_ over to Damon and squeezed him. He hugged her back, happy that she was so excited to be in an apartment of her own. He had been a little concerned that she would want the full college experience, dorms and all, even though he had heard horror stories about them.

"My parents are renting me an apartment while I attend Whitmore!" she said excitedly. He leaned down, smirking.

"I know." He replied, not expecting her a face to fall, but it did, and he looked at her with confusion.

"Did you know the whole time?"

"Yes."

"So that speech you gave me about us being apart and you waiting for me was crap?"

He placed a hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"No, Elena. I meant every word I said. I don't want you to miss this opportunity because I held you back. While I don't think your parents would approve, if you told me you wanted me to stay here while you live alone in your apartment, then I would happily abide and wait for you here."

"Why are you so perfect?" she asked as she hugged him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even close."

"Of course I want you to be there with me. I was just worried you were lying to me about your true feelings."

"Never."

After gifts, Damon escorted her to the dance floor. This had become their staple, and every person there crowded around the tent to watch them dance. He bowed to Elena and she bowed back, then he placed one hand on her waist, clasping their fingers together with the other. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and they twirled around the dance floor. Even though he had been a frightened slave who knew nothing about her the first time they had danced, he had led the entire time, and he did so now, with poise and grace that she knew no other man would ever be able to match. He was giving her that look, the one that said that he had eyes for her and no one else.

Damon stood behind her, much like he had last year, while she cut the cake. She served herself and then him, and her father took over from there so she could enjoy herself. They sat together and ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. The cake was served, and a little more mingling occurred, and then everyone was on their way home and it was just the household again.

Damon spent his afternoon helping Isobel clean up the yard and they made double time, where last year it had taken her four hours on her own. They brought everything inside and stored it in the basement with the other party supplies, happy to be done with decorations and parties for a while. Isobel thanked him with a hug. They ate dinner together, and then Damon and Elena were on their way to the lake house. He had told her that morning that they would be staying there for two nights, and she hoped that she knew the reason why. She had been patient for months, respecting that Damon wouldn't touch her while she was underage. Now she was eighteen, and she wanted to know what it was like to be with him. This wouldn't be her first time with a man. She hadn't been a virgin since she dated Matt, but she knew things with Damon would be different.

They arrived at the lake house at 8pm, having stopped to get the supplies they would need for the next couple nights. Damon carried everything in, not allowing Elena to help even when she tried to insist. It was her birthday, and he was having none of that. He set everything down on the table in the dining room and turned to her. She returned his gaze and realized that she had never seen that look on his face. It was one of lust and passion, speaking volumes about how he felt.

Damon moved them so that they were up against a wall, and he pinned Elena to it with his body. He lifted her dress, kissing down her stomach, and then back up to right underneath her breasts. She let out a quiet moan, which made him grin and egged him on. He stood back up and pulled her dress over her head, revealing her bra and panties. _Beautiful_ , he thought as he took in the sight of her in nothing more than her undergarments. She tugged at his shirt, and he lifted his arms so she could slide it over his head.

He put his arms around her, reaching for the clasp on her bra and releasing it. He slipped the straps off her shoulders and it dropped to the ground. Her nipples hardened, now exposed to the cold, and he licked a circle around each nub before moving up to her neck and nibbling the skin where it met her shoulder. She threw her arms around his neck, and he grinned.

"Do you like your birthday present so far, _Mistress_?" he purred into her ear.

"I do," she said, loving the way her body was reacting to him. His hand slowly traveled down her, sensual touches here and there, before he used his palm to cup between her legs, massaging gently through her panties. He watched her face, paying close attention to her expressions and body language. She seemed to enjoy him massaging her, but it didn't appear to do much more than that.

"I want you to tell me if there's anything I'm doing that you're not okay with," he said, giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Okay," she responded, but he could tell she was feeling a little self-conscious.

"What's the matter Elena?"

"I'm nervous. What if I don't like it?"

"Then you tell me," Damon replied. "I can't know what to do unless you're honest with me."

He knelt and slipped her panties down to her ankles. She lifted one foot at a time, helping him to get them off. He looked up at her in all her naked glory. _Breathtaking._ He picked her up, carrying her upstairs to the bedroom. Once up there, he put her down and crawled over her, once again leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.

"Are you going to take off your pants?" she asked, seeing the noticeable bulge.

"Tonight is about you and your pleasure," he responded, and she assumed that was a no. She was wondering what he was planning to do.

Damon pushed her legs apart and she felt his lips on her thighs. She didn't realize that that area of her legs could be so sensitive. Every now and then, he would nip at her skin, causing her to moan. He was enjoying the idea of her slowly coming undone at his touch, and he wanted to savor this for as long as he possibly could. He wanted _her_ to savor it, to enjoy it, to show her special attention and take his time bringing her to climax.

She felt his thumbs spreading her apart, revealing her vulva to him, then his head was between her legs, and the next thing she knew, he was teasing her with his tongue. He felt her shudder as he explored her, taking in her taste, and looking for the sensitive spots that he knew would bring her to climax. Every woman was different, and though he'd had experience, it was important to find what worked specifically for Elena.

"Damon!" she exclaimed when he licked a spot right above her clitoris. So, there was one area that she liked. He felt her hand come down, grabbing his hair. He flicked his tongue over that spot again, satisfied when he heard a moan. He continued to explore, going back to that spot every few moments. Each time he did, Elena would pull his hair, and he must say he really liked that feeling. He decided to experiment, moving down to her entrance, sticking his tongue into her opening, and licking her walls. He felt her legs twitch. There was another spot she liked. He made sure to pay extra attention to those two sensitive areas he had found, sometimes swirling his tongue in circles above her clitoris, sometimes inserting his tongue back into her and tasting her walls.

Once he was sure that she was thoroughly aroused, he moved up to her clitoris and sucked it gently, causing her to grip his hair even harder, pushing his head down. He rotated suckling gently on her bud and licking right above it. He could feel her body starting to convulse as he licked her, so he moved his mouth back to her clitoris, suckling her to completion. Elena came from the simple stimulation he had given her, her legs going numb and white flashing before her eyes. He licked up her secretion.

Damon moved to her side, looking at her face. He was pleased to see that her cheeks were flushed, chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths. She moved to kiss him, but he shook his head.

"Why don't you want me to kiss you?"

"Considering where my mouth just was, I wasn't sure you'd be okay with that."

She thought about it and nodded. He might not have minded tasting her, but that was something she preferred not to know.

"I'll be right back."

Damon got out of the bed and went into the bathroom connected to it. She wished he hadn't gotten up, but she could hear him brushing his teeth. He wanted to kiss her; he just didn't want to do it with her bodily fluids still on his tongue. He exited the bathroom and laid back down with her, stroking her hair. This time, when she reached up to kiss him, he closed the gap without hesitation.

"How did you like it?" he asked when they had pulled away.

"I… How did you do that? How do you _know_ how to do that?"

"Experience," he replied with one of those shit-eating grins of his.

"I didn't know that anything could feel that good."

The only kind of sex Elena had ever had was penetration. She had always thought that there was something wrong with her because she didn't get the high that they showed in the movies when two people had sex. With Damon, though, he had taken his time, been patient with her, allowing her to go at her own pace. And he'd brought her to orgasm with just his mouth. It was the first time that anyone had ever performed oral sex on her, but she hoped it wouldn't be the last.

She looked down, noticing that there was still a bulge in his pants, and she frowned. She went to reach down, but he caught her wrist, once again shaking his head at her.

"I meant it. Tonight was about you."

"But you're aroused too," she argued.

"It'll go away on its own, and if not, then I'll just take a cold shower," he said and kissed her again. His sweet Elena, always thinking of everyone besides herself. That was one of the reasons he had wanted tonight to go this way. He had wanted her to know that it was okay to be selfish sometimes. She shook her head and let out a sigh, accepting that he wouldn't allow her to take care of him because she could tell that she wasn't going to get her way.

Damon ended up having to take a cold shower, but he didn't mind so much. He kept picturing her face after he had brought her to completion, that satisfied look something he never wanted to forget. And he was getting ideas about some extracurricular activities that they might be able to do if he could talk her into showering with him. Something told him it wouldn't be difficult to persuade her. Once he was out, he dried himself off and reached for the pants he had been wearing. He thought for a moment and decided to carry them with him instead of putting them back on. He had seen Elena completely naked, but she had yet to have that pleasure.

Damon walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where Elena was still laying, looking like she was ready to go to sleep. He gave her a loving look before pulling back the blankets and sliding into the bed. She was watching him, a look of contentment on her face that he knew was because of him. He moved closer to her and she snuggled into him, skin against skin. Together, they fell asleep.

Damon woke with the sun the next morning. It had to be around 5am. He threw an arm over his eyes, wanting sleep to take him back, but sometimes she could be a cruel mistress. He was wide awake. He glanced down at Elena, who was still curled into him, sleeping sound. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak out of bed without waking her. It looked like it was going to be a fun time staring at the ceiling.

An hour later, she started to stir. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, and her lips curled into a smile. She opened her eyes, looking up at him with more love than he had ever thought possible.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?"

"6am."

"Why are you awake?"

"The sun is a bitch like that."

She laughed at that admission and moved so that he would be able to get out of bed. He kissed her, then got up and grabbed the pair of pants he had discarded last night. With his back to her, for the very first time, she saw the scars that trailed along down his posterior and she gasped. He thought something was wrong, so he immediately turned around.

"What is it Elena?"

"I never realized how far down your scars went."

"Oh, that," he said with a shrug. "Life is a bitch like that, kinda like the sun," he retorted, brushing it off. She looked at him and she could see that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for making you feel self-conscious."

"It's fine. Those are old wounds. I wasn't thinking about the fact that you hadn't seen them, or I would have warned you."

He threw on the pair of pants that were in his hand, then went back over to the bed, stealing another kiss. She would never get tired of his kisses.

"I'm going to make us breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be down soon."

Damon was in the kitchen, halfway through prepping the food when Elena descended the stairs. She watched him, realizing she had only ever seen him cook a few times. He made it look like an art. He made everything he did look and seem like art, and she wished she could possess half as much grace and poise as he did.

"I can feel your eyes on me," he said as a grin crept onto his face.

"I was just admiring your handiwork," she said.

"I'm only partially responsible for this body. My good genes are also to thank."

"I meant the food."

He sniggered before going back to what he was doing. Eggs, pancakes, sausage, and fresh cut fruit were on the menu. Damon liked pancakes almost as much as he liked cake. They both filled their plates and ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. _This was what it might be like at the apartment_ , Damon thought to himself, though he had to remember that she was going to be busy with classes and homework. Maybe he could help her if she needed it.

 _Right, like a slave with no education would be smart enough to assist a premed student,_ his brain so helpfully supplied. He wondered why it was that she had decided someone like him was good enough for her when there was no doubt in his mind that there were men far more deserving than him. She was way out of his league, so what had made her give him a chance?

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?" Damon asked, pulled from his thoughts.

"You were staring."

"Sorry," he replied as he looked down at his plate.

"What's the matter Damon? You only get that look when there's something wrong."

"Just feelings of inadequacy that I can't seem to squash," he supplied, wanting to be completely transparent. "I often wonder why you chose me."

"Well, last night's a prime example," Elena replied. "You put my needs first and wouldn't even let me satisfy yours. You're sweeter than you realize, even though you're a self-proclaimed bad boy."

"Aw, shucks," he said with a devilish smile. "You're going to make me blush."

"Who says shucks?"

"Now now, don't make fun of me for being old-fashioned. I _am_ three years older than you."

After breakfast, they decided to take their activities back to the bedroom. This time, she wasn't going to let Damon get away with not being taken care of, and she made that clear as she held his hand, leading him through the house. He didn't mind her taking the lead. She was hot when she was bossy, and he felt he wouldn't mind seeing this side of her more often.

She removed Damon's shirt and undid his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor. He stepped out of them, and then she pushed him down onto the bed. He moved to kiss her, but she pushed him back down. Okay, she was _really_ hot when she was bossy. He felt himself getting aroused by her dominance, and her hand went down to his erection. She rubbed the shaft a couple times, getting a good groan out of him. He moved and grabbed her, flipping their position so that he was on top.

"Say it, Damon," she demanded. He didn't need her to specify to know what she wanted.

" _Mistress,_ " he purred into her ear. She felt the blood rushing to her groin as his breath tickled her earlobe. He planted kisses all along her body, but before he could move his head between her legs, she grabbed his hair and used it to pull him back up.

"This is about _us_ this time," she said sternly.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied, and she shivered.

There was a nightstand next to the bed that had a drawer. He reached for it, sliding it open and grabbing a tube of lubricant. He placed some on his index and middle finger, then placed them between her legs, slowly exploring her folds. She spread her legs for him, allowing him better access to her. Damon rubbed the spot he had found last night, and it was enough to get her to emit a moan. He caressed it, rubbing in circles, before continuing down to her entrance. He stuck two fingers inside of her and she gasped, surprised at the sudden intrusion. He kissed her as he moved his fingers about, exploring her. He rubbed his thumb against her folds, and he felt her legs twitch. There it was, he thought to himself. The perfect inner and outer stimulation to make her putty in his hands.

She grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so she could look him in the eye. He had to say, he really liked this rough side of her. She didn't hurt him when she tugged at his hair, she was more careful than that, but she still made sure that she was firm.

"I want you inside of me," she said forcefully. He nodded and removed his hand from her, grabbed more of the lubricant and spread it over his erection. Once he was prepared, he lined up with her entrance and thrust into her. She put her arms around his neck, and he grinned at her confidently. He pulled out and thrust into her again, feeling her walls closing around him, loving the feeling of being inside her.

It was important that she got something out of this too. He had heard that many women complained that insertion alone did nothing for them, and he knew that it took just a bit of stimulation for them to enjoy sex. He took a minute, finding a rhythm that she liked before placing his fingers back into her folds, rubbing that area right above her clitoris that she really enjoyed.

Damon continued, his pace picking up as he got closer and closer to ejaculation. He was mindful to keep pace with his fingers, wanting to make sure that Elena made it to completion as well. He kissed her neck then sucked at it, leaving a small mark.

"Fuck, Damon," she said as she began to convulse. Her convulsions were enough to push him over the edge and he came inside of her. Damon paused, riding his orgasm, before picking up the pace with his fingers and bringing Elena to completion. He felt her body lift off the bed a little, and just like the night before, she saw white.

"Miss Gilbert, you've uttered a curse word," he said, teasing her.

"It was that good," she replied. "Let me guess, experience."

He nodded, pulling his now limp member out of her. Damon rolled over, laying on his back, and Elena moved so that she was cradled in his arm. He watched her, wondering what she was thinking about right then.

It hadn't dawned on Elena until now that Damon's _experience_ was probably not willingly gained. He had been handsome, even as a child according to Stefan. The laws governing consent didn't apply to slaves the way they did to people who were free. She could see some owner taking advantage of him and using him for their pleasure, and she was willing to bet that was where he had learned everything he knew. She wanted to ask him, but it didn't feel like the right thing to do, so she decided to let it go.

They had sex again that night. Damon was an incredibly gracious lover, always attending to her needs above his own and making sure that she achieved orgasm each time. He had explored her body and found other sensitive areas that he used to his advantage. She wondered what it would be like if all women were as lucky to have a partner who was patient and thoughtful.

The next morning, they left the lake house, stopping to grab breakfast at a small diner on the way home. They ate and talked, both excited about moving into the apartment, both excited about Elena being a premed student. She had thought that Damon would worry about her leaving him behind, but he was far more encouraging of her and her dreams than she ever could have imagined. Maybe it was because any chance of achieving whatever dreams he might have had were ripped away from him the day his father sold him.

She thought about the possibility of him getting his GED and going to school to become an entrepreneur like he had mentioned to her, but she couldn't imagine how much work he would have to do to catch up. Besides, unless that was what he wanted, she wasn't going to push the issue. If Damon wanted to be her unofficial househusband, she was more than content to let him do so while she provided for them.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss, distracting her from her thoughts. The kiss brought back memories of the couple days before and the passion they had shared with each other. She was happy that she held out for him, and she had to admit that she was pleased to know that Katherine had missed out on him as a lover, while she had not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think with a comment, and I'll see everyone next Monday!


	16. So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the final chapter for the main story of The Unexpected Birthday Gift! There are two epilogues, which, as always, will be posted on Monday, with chapter seventeen going up next week. I'm expecting the ending to this chapter to be a little controversial, but this is the way the story wrote itself, so there you have it! 
> 
> The dedication for this chapter goes out to Carolyn. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. Your support, as always, means the world to me!

_These are my words, that I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay,_

_And this is the smile, that I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All in the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

_-So Far Away, Staind_

* * *

They arrived home around midmorning. Elena came in the door and immediately received hugs from her mother and father. Damon followed her in, and Miranda hugged him as well, while Grayson just gave him a friendly smile. Elena didn't know why her father never hugged Damon. He had no trouble hugging Jeremy. Perhaps it had something to do with Jeremy being blood, while Damon wasn't.

"How was the lake house?" Miranda asked, making conversation.

"It was the perfect getaway," Elena replied, smiling at Damon. That smile told wonders, confirming her parents' suspicions about why Damon had wanted to take her up there. The fact that she was happy about it was all they needed to see to accept that this was what their daughter wanted.

"Oh, Damon, Stefan called while you two were away."

Damon nodded and made a mental note to call his brother back once he'd settled back in at home. He went upstairs and sat on his bed, looking around the bedroom. Pretty soon it wouldn't be his anymore. He was willing to bet that Elena's parents would convert it into a guest room, and when they came to visit, they would stay in Elena's room. He was okay with that. He had learned a long time ago not to get attached to things.

The summer was just beginning, and Damon was looking forward to what it had in store for them. They made frequent trips to the quarry, had tons of picnics, and often met up with the others at the Grill. This was what he would consider paradise. Well, mostly paradise. Elena and he hadn't really been intimate since they got back home. They had both agreed that it was too awkward with the possibility of being overheard.

He knew once they were moved into their apartment, it would be easier. There would be less chance for interruptions and lots more privacy. He looked forward to that day, though he wasn't rushing for it to get here. He wanted Elena to enjoy the time she had left living with her family. Soon she would be leaving home, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy for her. He was thankful that Bonnie and Caroline would be attending the same school. It was going to make it easier for her to adjust. He still wasn't sure how he would fit into the equation yet, but he knew that they would work that out in time.

* * *

Summer was almost over in the blink of an eye. Caroline and Bonnie were moving into the dorms, while Elena and Damon were getting their apartment ready. They had been helping each other move all weekend the week before classes started. Damon was grateful to have so many hands on deck, and the process went much faster with all of them.

When Damon and Elena first arrived at their apartment, they had been thoroughly impressed with her parents' taste. They had picked a two bedroom with white walls and light blue carpeting. It was bright and cheery. The appliances were stainless steel, the countertops appeared to be made of granite, deep black accentuating the white cabinetry.

"Why a two bedroom?" he had remembered asking them over the phone, confused as to why Elena's parents thought they might need an extra room.

"For a library," Miranda stated as if it was completely obvious. Goodness, these people spoiled him more than they should. That weekend, they had gone and picked out furniture for their new place, and Damon was appreciative of Jeremy, who had volunteered to help him get it into the apartment. Everything had been a pain to try and fit through the doorway, but they had eventually gotten it all inside.

Once they were done and Jeremy had left, Damon and Elena had christened several different surfaces in the place. He had been unable to keep his hands off her any longer, already having held off about two months. Elena didn't seem to mind. She had welcomed his advances with some of her own. It had been a while, and it felt good to be intimate again.

The week before they moved in, Damon made a point to spend as much time as possible with Stefan. He was upset that every person he cared about was leaving Mystic Falls while he was stuck staying behind, and his older brother did his best to console him, promising to visit as often as he could. It had provided Stefan little comfort because what he was really upset about was Caroline. They all knew it, but there was nothing that they could do to try to bring him peace. At one point, Caroline had asked why he didn't go to college, but he hadn't given her an answer.

"Stefan, you could always apply to Whitmore," Damon suggested. They were sitting in the grass outside the Salvatore mansion, enjoying the weather that August had to offer.

"I don't think so," he replied, and Damon could hear something else in his voice.

"Afraid you'll come off too clingy? Worried that Caroline might think you can't cope?"

Stefan glared at him and he could tell that he was dangerously close to the real reason. Stefan and Caroline had done everything together since they started dating. Damon knew that because sometimes at parties, she would complain that he was suffocating her by not letting her have any space. This was Stefan's way of trying to let her have some independence.

"No need for the hostility little bro. I wasn't trying to pry. I was wondering."

"Caroline says she doesn't know who she is on her own, and this is her chance to figure that out. If I'm around, it'll make it more difficult for her, not to mention that she might end our relationship on the premise that it's not healthy."

"You two have one of the healthiest relationships I've ever seen Stefan. You just need to be willing to give her a little more space."

"What if she finds someone else?" he asked quietly, and Damon looked at him incredulously.

"Well, expect her to check out the good-looking guys, but do you really think she'd be unfaithful to you? I mean, this is Caroline we're talking about."

Stefan felt better after talking to Damon about his concerns. He hadn't known how to approach the issue with Caroline, so he had been altogether avoiding her. With Damon's advice, he felt like he could finally face her.

"Well, my work here is done," Damon said, getting up and brushing himself off. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always hungry?"

"Now now, no need to be rude."

* * *

When they left that weekend, it was with tears and heartfelt goodbyes. For the first time in his life, Damon felt sad to be leaving somewhere. He had left plenty of homes behind, but this one was the best one he had ever been in. He knew he was trading it for one that would be just as good, just as healthy, but he was going to miss Elena's family. They had been the most gracious family that he'd ever been taken in by, and he was happy that they had made the choice to buy him that day at the auction house.

He was also going to miss being able to see Stefan whenever he wanted. For the first time in his adult life, he'd had an actual family. He had forgotten what that felt like a long time ago, but he was thankful for the chance that Stefan had given him to be his big brother, even when Zach had tried to put a stop to it. Mystic Falls had given him more than he ever could have expected and leaving it behind was harder than he thought it was going to be.

No matter what he was leaving behind though, he had Elena and their future to look forward to. He knew that no matter how hard things became, they would always have each other to fall back on. There was no greater feeling than having the love of a woman who thought the world of him. There was nothing better than being appreciated and thought of as good enough. She had taught him what that was like.

He remembered that scared man back at the auction house, the one that had thought he would die of starvation. He remembered that feeling of helplessness, of unwantedness, knowing that there was not a single person that would be willing to give him a chance. Back then, he had never thought that he could have a real life. He had spent his entire life proving that he was subservient to no one, then had been broken down badly by one love, only to be healed and pieced back together by another.

In his entire life, he had never thought of himself as loveable. He had thought that he would go to the grave as a bitter man with nothing to live for. He had thought the title of slave would forever define his life, that he would be made to live with the knowledge that he was at the mercy of others. He had believed that he was unworthy of any kindness, having had a hard time with anyone who might show him some.

He remembered coming to the Gilberts' home. It had been a roller coaster ride of emotions. Gratitude that he wouldn't die at the auction house, uncertainty because he belonged to a new family and would have to learn a new set of rules, fear that he might not be able to accept Elena as his owner because of Katherine. He remembered how Jeremy had woken him up from that first nightmare, how he had apologized for waking up the household and asked that they not punish him.

Most of all, he remembered the looks of acceptance and understanding written on their faces and the confusion he had felt. It wasn't something he had ever experienced before the Gilberts, but they treated him like someone who needed to be cared for instead of someone who needed to be whipped, beaten into submission. Their tender attitude towards him had helped him start to heal.

He thought back to the day he and Elena had met, her introducing herself to him, giving him her hand, talking to him as if he had been her equal. He thought about the dance that they had shared, her clearly surprised that a slave knew how to dance the way he did. Back then, he never could have guessed that things would blossom as they had.

He thought about the roller coaster ride that had been his life in the past year. Katherine had put them through so much, and it had really tested the strength of their bond. He hated her, but he was grateful to her for what she had put them through. He and Elena had come out the other side closer than ever, and he had finally had the chance to move on and heal from the damage Katherine had inflicted.

Stefan crossed his mind. Elena had been so persistent in reuniting the brothers, and she was to thank for his relationship with him. Had he had his way; they might not be close. As a matter of fact, they may not have had any kind of relationship because Damon had been too much of a coward to face him. Elena had been the one to give him that shot, and he would never be able to thank her enough for all the opportunities that she had presented him with.

He thought about Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie was still his best friend, and he shared most everything with her, though there were little intimate things that stayed between Elena and him. Without the Gilberts, he never would have met her. He never would have had a confidant that he felt he could fully trust, who had helped him with his relationship at times when he just couldn't seem to quite get on the right track. She had really been his rock when he needed someone he could lean on.

Caroline was still his favorite person to get riled up, and he loved her in a different way. She was the person who had wanted to get to know him better from the start, who hadn't shied away from asking him the difficult questions. Bonnie had been the one to bring him out of his shell, but Caroline had been the person that helped him accept his past and move on from it, never judging him for what he had been through. None of them ever judged him for what he had gone through. They accepted him for who and what he was, and that was a beautiful thing.

He thought about the trial that he had been put through, how Katherine had tried so hard to destroy his life only to wreck her own. He was grateful to Elijah for having believed him when so many would have never taken the word of a slave as truth. Elijah had fought for justice for him and the others, and he had managed to win, something Damon had thought impossible.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked, wondering why he had been so quiet.

"Just life," he replied with a smile, taking her hand.

* * *

They stopped at a grocery store so that they could stock up on food. Damon had made sure to get everything he would need for that week, and he was feeling excited to get to cook for Elena. He felt bad that he wouldn't be around to help Isobel anymore, but he hoped with two less people in the house, she would find her workload easier to manage.

Once at the apartment, they brought up all the food and put it away before deciding that it was time to christen another surface. Elena had looked like she was ready to jump him since they had gotten up that morning, and he was hoping that once they made it to the apartment, she would do just that. When they were done, she turned to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her.

"Seeing as we're all alone," she practically purred at him.

"You're very naughty," he said as he put his forehead against hers.

"And you're overdressed for the occasion."

She unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off, lust now evident in his face. He took off his shoes, and then she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall. She removed his boxer briefs, revealing his already hard member. Her eyes roamed his perfect body, taking him in.

"I want to try something with you Damon, but I need you to be honest if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Okay," Damon replied, wondering what she had in mind. She grabbed a bag that he didn't recognize, _where did that come from_ , and pulled out a bondage collar. Damon looked at it, then at her and grinned.

"Trying to make me your pet?"

"You already are," she said, taking the collar by each end and placing it on his neck. She fastened it, putting two fingers under it to check that it wasn't too tight or uncomfortable. Then she put a lock on it.

"And how am I supposed to take this off, _Mistress?_ " he asked as he did the eye thing.

"You're not. I'll take it off you whenever I please," she replied. She grabbed the ring in the front and pulled him to her, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. He returned it, putting both his arms around her. If he was to be someone's pet, he wouldn't want it to be anyone but her.

"So, you're okay with it?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"More than okay. I have to say I kind of like being collared. Did you get a leash to go with it?"

Elena reached into the bag and pulled one out. Damon grinned even wider. She hooked it to the ring and used it to pull him to her. He was her slave, her pet, her lover, and her everything. The collar was a symbol of that.

"I grabbed something else too," she said, pulling out a set of locking leather cuffs.

"My my, we were feeling kinky, weren't we?"

"If it's not okay, I need you to tell me."

"Please Elena. I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

"Okay. I know it's very light bondage, but I would still like you to have a safe word."

"Red is typical. I'll just use that."

"How do you know that?"

"Experience."

He leaned in for a kiss. She returned it, happy that he didn't feel she was overstepping. After a few seconds, she pulled away and placed a cuff on each of his wrists, locking them on as well. Like the collar, they had rings. She clipped them to the leash and led Damon to the bedroom. There, she unclipped the leash from the collar and used it to fasten his wrists to the headboard.

"I like where this is going," he said with a grin.

"Do you?" she asked as she climbed on top of him, loving how his body was laid out before her. She kissed his neck, then down to his chest. She slowly made her way to his stomach, and as she kissed and nipped at his skin, she grabbed his erect member in her hand and stroked it. He shivered at the touch, enjoying every bit of contact that she was giving him.

Damon was shocked when she took him in her mouth and started sucking him off. This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting, though he couldn't say he was displeased. Elena began to bob up and down his shaft, humming anytime she took him deep. He knew was an average size, nothing special, but that didn't mean he wasn't impressed with her capabilities.

"Elena," he moaned, and she stopped, taking her mouth off him.

"You know better," she said as she bit his earlobe and earned a gasp.

"Mistress," he corrected himself, and she smirked.

"Good boy. That's better."

Elena's attention went back to his erection, and she took him back into her mouth, picking right up where she had left off. He moaned, thrusting, and she placed a hand on his hips to hold him in place. She wasn't going to allow him to be greedy.

She bobbed up and down, picking up the pace, bringing him closer and closer to his release. He could feel himself getting ready to cum, and he wanted to jut his hips up, but Elena had them in a firm grasp. She licked the tip, tasting the precum, before taking him deep again. That was all it took. Damon came in her mouth. She swallowed the load, much to his surprise, then got up and left, leaving him tied naked to the bed.

He heard running water and realized that she was brushing her teeth. He remembered doing similar after performing oral on her back in June. Damon smiled to himself. So, Elena did have a kinky side. He had sometimes wondered. He was pulled from his thoughts as she came back into the bedroom, looking over his body.

"I really like you like that," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I really like me like this, too," he replied, earning himself a giggle. Elena laid down with him on the bed, putting her head on his chest. She had decided to leave him like that for a bit. He watched her settle on him. It bothered him a little that he couldn't put an arm around her, but he had to admit that he was enjoying this side of her.

"I was wondering Damon," she started, looking up at him. He met her gaze, and he could tell that she was uncertain of whether she should say what was on her mind.

"Yes, Elena?" he prompted, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Well, I was hoping you might be willing to wear the collar all the time."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Obviously, I would take it off of you for showers and whatnot, but I thought maybe…"

"Maybe I would enjoy it, and it could be a sign of your ownership over me?" he said with a wink.

"So, you'd be okay with that?"

"Elena, I would do anything you ask me to. I would take a beating for you if that's what you wanted, but I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

"I wasn't sure because…"

"Because I'm a slave," he finished for her.

"Will you stop that? Yes, because you're a slave."

"Well, I mean, if the collar fits, I might as well wear it."

That night, they met up at a local restaurant with Bonnie and Caroline to celebrate the start of the term. He was happy to see them, though a little nervous about what they would think of him wearing a collar. It wasn't something that he was used to, and he felt a little self-conscious, but he knew he would settle into it with time. Besides, he liked the feeling of it on his neck because it reminded him of his mistress, his Elena.

"I can't believe you went with it!" Caroline exclaimed when she spotted the collar. "I told Elena she was crazy and that you would never agree to it. I guess I was wrong." She touched it, smiling at Damon. Bonnie seemed to be surprised by this development as well.

"I'm shocked that you're okay with it given your past."

"I'm okay with it because it's Elena," Damon replied. He knew that if any other person had tried to collar him, he probably would have killed them. With Elena, it just felt… _right_. She _made_ it feel right.

"He took it better than I expected," Elena replied. "I was honestly expecting him to shoot down anything having to do with it."

"Well, I'm not _completely_ closed-minded," he replied, rolling his eyes in that sexy way that drove her crazy.

"You don't find it degrading?" Bonnie asked, seeming uncertain.

"It's anything but," Damon responded, looking at her with a curious expression.

"It's a dog collar," Bonnie said quietly.

"Bonnie Bennett! You of all people judging? I have to say I never thought I would see the day."

Bonnie gave him an odd look and realized that she was chastising him for something she had no say in. Besides, it did look good on him, and he seemed not to mind it. If it made him happy, who was she to say that it was wrong?

"Sorry Damon. If you like it, then you should wear it."

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied, reaching up and touching it. He looked away. "It makes me feel… safe."

"Safe?" Caroline questioned, now curious.

"Like I belong to Elena and she's not going to just drop me someday because she's finally gotten sick of me. Like she loves me enough to remind me that I'm hers."

Caroline gave a happy sigh.

"You know, you can be so sweet sometimes."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend trying to collar Stefan," Damon replied with a wink. "I think he might have rabies."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Damon had helped talk some sense into Stefan. Distance was no longer an issue for them. She had promised that she would call him at least every other day to check in and see how things were going. Since then, he had eased up a little, and he seemed more accepting of their situation.

When they left that night, Damon was feeling better about the collar, less self-conscious. He had been a little upset with Bonnie at first, frustrated that she didn't understand, but he was happy that she had given her blessing, even if she didn't necessarily agree. Caroline was the one he had been expecting to get crap from, but she had surprised him. He touched the collar again, liking the feel of the leather against his skin. Elena looked up at him, concerned.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, I was just admiring your taste in accessories."

"Bonnie might have a point."

"Elena, I like wearing it."

"You looked a little uncomfortable about it tonight."

"I'm still getting used to it. Elena, please, don't read into it too much. I've never worn a collar before, and I'm not used to having something on my neck all the time. That's all."

"Would you prefer not to wear it?"

"Goddammit, listen to me!" He snapped. He had rarely snapped at her, so she jumped. "I'm sorry. Just… you keep making it a bigger deal than it is. I meant what I said. I'm still getting used to it, but I like it. I like the constant reminder that I got lucky enough to be owned by you, to be loved by you. I want this collar on me all the time. I want you to know that I'm proud to wear it."

"No, I'm sorry," she replied, putting a hand on Damon's cheek. "You're right, I was reading too much into things. I'm glad you like it."

That night, Damon lay awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his life. Never did he imagine it could take such a drastic turn. Twenty years of being abused, the first twelve by his own father, and the next eight by various owners, and that was all he had believed he deserved. He had believed that it was his lot in life to be tortured, abused, punished.

To say that he would ever experience happiness had seemed insane. Once upon a time, he had thought that such a thing was far out of his reach, beyond all possibility. He had believed that he would be subjected to a life of misery because fate hated him and had decided that was the hand he had been dealt. He looked over at his sleeping mistress, the woman who had loved him like no other could, even at his very worst.

She was sleeping peacefully, content next to the man she loved. She had chosen him above anyone else that might have had her. Poor, broken, bruised, not even half a man, and still she had chosen him. He was forever grateful that she had looked past the scared little slave that he was and had seen his potential. She had had the patience to allow him to find himself again with her careful, gentle guidance.

This was paradise, Damon knew. It was only a small piece of it, but life with Elena was perfect. He couldn't have asked for more, and even if he could, he wouldn't. He was selfish, but not that selfish. Not when it came to her. Her happiness mattered more than anything else, and he would do anything to ensure it. He would fly to the moon and back if that was what she asked of him, because it was her.

He pulled her closer to him, taking in the smell of her hair, the feel of her body against his. Having her so near felt right, and he couldn't picture it being any other way now. Last year, if someone had told him this was where he would be, he would have laughed in their faces. Or possibly cried. Maybe even both because the thought of happiness being within reach would be pure torture. He wished he could go back to that broken, starving man and tell him that something better was on its way, a life that would give him everything he ever craved, ever desired.

Damon was happy with his small sliver of paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter folks! Feel free to let me know your thoughts with a review, and see you next Monday!


	17. Epilogue, Part 1: I'll Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Here is a new chapter for all of you to start your week off with. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter does not have a dedication, but I would like to say thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. Your support means the world to me!

_And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_-I'll be, Edwin McCain_

* * *

It had been four years since Damon had been brought to Elena as her slave. Things were still going surprisingly smooth for them. Of course, like any real couple, they had their disagreements, sometimes just so they could have passionate makeup sex. After moving into their apartment, it had taken them a bit to settle into a new routine.

Even though Elena's classes weren't all day Monday through Friday, when she was at the apartment, she was often busy with coursework. A couple times Damon had watched her study, but she said having him sitting there and staring at her was unnerving. He could see how that would be a possibility. After all, he knew exactly what it was like to be on display.

Their sex life was healthy. Damon insisted on it because he knew it could help relieve stress. Sometimes Elena would say she didn't have time, but he always insisted that she make even just a little time for them. He didn't want her to go insane from never doing anything but studying. One of their favorite places when her schedule was crazy was the shower. Showering was necessary, and it made their messes easier to clean.

While Elena had settled into her role as a college student, Damon had become a homemaker. He spent his days making sure that the apartment was clean, making meals and packaging any that she might need to take with her, and doing other little helpful things around the house. He enjoyed being able to take care of her, knowing that the program had been pushing her hard. She'd had many sleepless nights, especially when exams came up. Damon didn't understand most of what she was learning, but he would still do his best to help her study, using tools like flash cards.

Finals were coming up again, and he could tell that she was stressed out. These weren't just any finals. Once she completed them, she would graduate early with honors. During finals week, he always tried to make sure that she was extra pampered so that hopefully it would ease some of the pressure.

Damon looked up at the clock, having just finished making dinner for them. When she came home, they would eat and then he would set up a hot bath for her. He heard the door open and close, and a smile crept up onto his lips. His angel had returned. He pulled out the plates and set the table, then brought their dinner over to it.

Elena came around the corner, and he could tell she had been crying. This was also a normal occurrence during finals. He knew that sometimes the pressure became too much for her. On days like this one, instead of coming straight home from class, she would find a place to hide so she could let all the tears loose. He had told her that he would never judge her for it, but it was something she just wasn't comfortable doing in front of him, and he understood that.

"Welcome home," he said, walking over to her and pulling her close. "I missed you."

She didn't say anything, but hugged him back, releasing the tension in her body. They stayed like that for several minutes before they let go and Damon led her, arm still around her waist, over to the table so that they could eat.

"What was I thinking?" she said halfway through their meal. "I can't do this. Why did I ever think I could do this?"

"Elena, it's almost over. You need to make it through this week, then you're done."

"What if I fail out of medical school?"

"That's not going to happen," Damon replied, shaking his head.

"You can't know that."

"I do know that, because you're you."

Elena let out a sigh, releasing some more of the stress. She finished the meal Damon had prepared for them, grateful to have someone in her life that took care of her. Without him, she probably would have wasted away to nothing because she would forget to do simple things like eat and sleep. He made sure that she got what she needed.

When she finished, she got up from her seat, strutted over to him, and sat in his lap. He gave her that look that drove her wild. Her eyes roamed his face, down to his neck, and spotted the collar. She hooked her index finger through the ring and used it to pull him into a kiss. For five years, he had worn it without complaints, letting it be a mark of her power over him, not as his mistress, but as the woman he loved. He could tell that she wasn't in the mood, that she had just wanted to give him a kiss. He didn't mind in the least. She was grateful because though he insisted they keep a healthy sex life, he never pressured her into it, and if she wasn't okay with something, then he would do everything to respect that boundary.

Five years together, and they were still learning about each other. Damon often surprised her with how thoughtful and sweet he could be. He had just gotten up to draw her a warm bath, something that he always did when he knew she was stressed out. She entered the bathroom behind him, watching as he checked the water temperature to make sure it was exactly how she liked it. How had she gotten so lucky?

"I made dinner reservations for us at that fancy restaurant you really like," he said, feeling her looking at his back. In their entire time together, she had never been able to sneak up on him. "I hope that's all right."

"What day?" she asked. She didn't usually mind it when he made plans for them, but during finals week, things were more complicated. She spent most of her time crunching as much information as her brain could possibly hold.

"Friday night, after your last final."

"Okay."

He exited the bathroom, allowing her to have her privacy. Neither of them was embarrassed to be undressed around each other. That feeling had faded early on in their relationship, but that didn't mean that they weren't entitled to peace when they wanted it. That was part of the boundaries they had set that made their relationship work so well.

He grabbed a book from the library and sat at the dining room table, reading. He heard the splash of water as she sunk into the tub, followed by a content sigh and his lips curled up. Once she came out, he would give her a foot rub. The labs usually had her on her feet all day, and he knew they were constantly sore. He engrossed himself with the story of The Three Musketeers while she relaxed.

Elena soaked for about an hour before getting out and drying off. She wrapped the towel around herself and came into the kitchen where she knew she would find Damon. It was his nightly routine that while she bathed, he would be reading. He felt her eyes on him and looked up from the book. He grabbed the bookmark, saving his page for later. Then he got up, took Elena's hand, and led her to the couch.

They sat facing one another and she put her feet up, appreciating the attention that Damon was showing her. She was glad that today was over with, and she hoped that tomorrow might be a little easier, though she had her doubts. She pushed those thoughts aside for now though, allowing herself to enjoy her boyfriend's attentiveness.

* * *

Friday at noon, Elena had completed all her finals. She wouldn't get marks until Monday, but she was hoping that she had passed them all. Damon had no idea why she was worried. She had yet to score lower than a B+ on a final, and that had only happened one time. She came home to him doing laundry. He was topless, and she took a moment to appreciate his body.

"How do you think it went?" he asked, feeling her standing there in the doorway.

"Well, I feel like I failed miserably, but don't I say that about every exam?"

"You do, darling," he replied as he moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer.

"What time is our reservation tonight?"

"7pm. Bonnie mentioned that you were all going out to celebrate finals being concluded."

"Yeah, is that okay?"

Damon looked up at her, brow furrowed.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just wanted to make sure," she replied, moving to where Damon was standing and giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back, and when she pulled away, he looked down at her as if she was the only person on the planet. He could be so intense sometimes. He put a hand around her waist, pulled her to him, and he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. They danced together, and Elena felt all her worries melt away. He was good like that.

Bonnie and Caroline knew what Damon was planning. He had asked for their assistance in getting her out of the house. He still had to go pick up the ring he had bought her from the jewelers, and he didn't want her to get suspicious by him being too secretive. They had worked it out so that they could take her out for lunch while he did what he needed to do. He was eternally grateful to have their assistance.

He drove to the jewelers to pick up the ring that he was going to propose to her with tonight. It was simple, a gold band with a single, round cut diamond. The moment he had laid his eyes on it, he knew it would be the perfect ring for her. He spoke to her father about his intentions, and Grayson had quickly offered to assist Damon in making the purchase. He still felt guilty for having to go to her father for help, but he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. Right now, they were living on Grayson and Miranda's dime though, and taking more didn't seem fair. Still, her father had insisted, and he had made sure that Damon knew he had his blessing.

Elena met up with Bonnie and Caroline at the local café. They made a point to get together at least once a week and keep up with each other through phone calls and text messages. Caroline had majored in drama while Bonnie had majored in occult studies. They were both finishing up with school early too. Bonnie was planning on taking the certification to become a teacher, while Caroline wanted to be done so that she could return to Mystic Falls, and to Stefan.

Elena was surprised that they had made it through the past three years with her being away. She knew Caroline had had it in her, but Stefan had seemed as if this was something he wasn't going to be able to handle. She had thought that after a year, he would have called it off in favor of dating someone closer to home, but he had proven her wrong, much to her surprise and delight. Caroline was one of her best friends, and she didn't want to see her get hurt.

During their last visit back home, he had popped the question to her, and she had said yes immediately. Elena was happy for them, and she was looking forward to their wedding. It did bring up thoughts of her own relationship. They had yet to take the next step, and she wasn't sure that they would. Things were pretty good as they were, and she didn't want to ruin that.

They talked about all the changes that were about to happen. About three years ago, they had been moving on from high school, into college, where they would prepare for the rest of their lives. Now, they were done with college, and once again ready to take the next step. When Bonnie got her teacher certification, she would have a job as a teacher in Mystic Falls. Caroline already had an offer as a local anchor. Elena would be going to the University of Virginia to become a doctor. She was hoping when she was done that she might move back to Mystic Falls and open a small practice there.

Once she was done at Whitmore, her parents had already set up an apartment for her to relocate to with Damon that would be closer to her new college. She was going to miss this little apartment that they had made their own, but she knew that they would both welcome the new. It was something fresh for them, something for them both to look forward to.

Damon sat in his car, looking at the ring, square jaw clenched as he thought about tonight. This was probably the second most nervous he had ever been, only being trumped by the day he had met Elena. He was on edge, worried that she might say no. She had never really mentioned getting engaged or married to him, and he wasn't sure it was what she wanted. He would find out tonight. He finally got out of the car and went upstairs to their apartment to get ready.

Damon pulled the collar down and buttoned up his shirt, which hid it. He didn't normally care, but he was wearing a suit and he didn't want the look to be ruined. He put on the tie, remembering the way Jeremy had taught him to tie it. The finishing touch was the jacket. He pulled it on, buttoning it up, and then straightened out the sleeves. Damon looked in the mirror, running his hand over the fabric a couple times to smooth it out. The collar wasn't even noticeable under his outfit. _Perfect_ , he thought.

He had a glass of bourbon at his disposal, and he took a swig, trying to quell the nerves. After his twenty-first birthday, he had tried a whole laundry list of alcohol and found that he really liked bourbon. Elena commonly caught him with a tumbler of it in his hand. She had never minded because he didn't drink much. Now, though, he felt like consuming the whole bottle in hopes that it might make this easier. That was a horrible idea because if he did so, he wouldn't be able to think straight, much less walk straight, and he could see himself trying to get his bearings, just to fall over as he tried to propose. The image made him smile.

He grabbed the ring box and opened it again, making sure that it was still in there, then slipped it into his pocket. _Perfect timing_ , he thought to himself as he heard the door open and close. Elena must be home. Damon exited their bedroom, coming out to greet his girlfriend with a kiss. She returned it eagerly, then pulled back and looked at him. She had forgotten how good he looked in penguin suits.

"You should probably get ready," he said, doing the eye thing. "We leave in half an hour."

"Can we just stay in? Your cooking is better anyways."

"While I appreciate the compliment, I want to take my gorgeous, smart girlfriend out into the world and show her off."

"Damon, I don't feel like going out."

His face fell as she looked up at him, able to see the disappointment written in his expression. She sighed. Damon never asked her for much, and he did so much for her that it didn't feel right to deny him.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes," Elena said, her voice neutral.

"If you don't want to go out, we won't go out," he said, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"No. I can tell you want to treat me to a night out. I'm tired and I have a headache, but I know you've had this dinner planned all week. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

Damon was feeling guilty now. He hadn't meant to make her do anything she didn't want to do. He had been planning this all week, and he didn't know what he was going to do if those plans went south, but that didn't mean he wanted to push Elena into something that she didn't feel up to. He sighed, looking over at the window. He'd had it planned out perfectly, and perhaps that was part of the problem. He placed his hand in his pocket, feeling the ring box. Maybe another night, he thought to himself.

He walked into their bedroom, where Elena was currently changing. He looked at her bare back and let out a breath, walking up behind her and massaging her shoulders. She leaned into it, loving the feeling of his hands as he massaged out knot after knot. She had been so tense lately, and Damon's massages did wonders.

"You don't want to go out," he whispered in her ear, "so we're not going out."

Elena turned to him, an eyebrow raised, and now she was smirking. His massage, though short, had already put her in a better mood. She reached under the neck of his suit and grabbed the ring of the collar, pulling him closer to her. They were nose and nose.

"Stop being so difficult." Elena kissed him and then pushed him out of the room. "Now get out. I have to get dressed."

She came out wearing a black and white lace dress that fell above the knee. Her hair was braided to her left side, and she had on light makeup. _Good choice_ , Damon thought to himself. He opened the door for her, and they left the apartment.

On the way there, she could feel that Damon was a little tense. She knew him better than anyone else, and she could always tell when there was something off. She had tried to ask him several times what was wrong, but he kept telling her that he was fine. He might be saying that, but she knew better than to believe it. Something wasn't right, and by the end of the night, she was going to get to the bottom of it.

They pulled up and she was starting to feel a little giddy. It had been at least a month since they had gone out together, and she was happy to be out in the world. Although she hadn't originally wanted to come out, she knew that getting out of the house was exactly what she had needed, and she was grateful to him for giving her that little nudge.

They arrived at her favorite Italian restaurant. She loved it because it had a beautiful outdoor patio where they could dine under the stars. It was May and the weather was perfect, which meant the tables and chairs were out. The host led them to a table outside. Damon pulled out her chair for her, then took the seat across from her. She held out her hand, and he immediately reached for it.

"Huh, I can literally count my lucky stars," he said as he looked up at the night sky, earning himself a giggle.

"I'm pretty sure if you tried to do that, we'd be here forever."

"Now, just because I didn't finish school," he said, an eyebrow raised, smirking.

"Not what I meant!"

He laughed at her reaction, shaking his head. He commonly made quips about himself like that. Elena knew they were partially defense mechanisms and partially just him trying to get a rise out of people. Yes, sometimes he even liked to try and get a rise out of her.

He ordered them a bottle of blush wine to go with their meals, surprising her. She couldn't think of a single time besides when he first tried it that she had seen him drink wine. His preferred drink had always been bourbon.

The waiter poured them each a glass, then left the wine on the table in an ice bucket. He picked up his glass by the stem and swished it, watching it move around. Sometimes Elena forgot that Damon had once been a part of a world of elegant dress and dinner parties. He may not have been in it for long, but that didn't mean that it didn't sometimes surface. A smile crept onto her lips as she watched him.

They ordered their food and got talking. Even though they saw each other quite a bit, Damon found that Elena was usually overwhelmed with her studies, and often she just desired silence. He never minded obliging her, he knew how hard she was working towards her future, _their_ future. It was nice to hear her sounding so free and laughing so easily. It had been months since she had been completely relaxed.

When the food came out, they dug right in. Elena knew she was right that Damon's cooking was better, but that didn't mean the food here wasn't good. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now, and it dawned on her that she had barely eaten today. No wonder she'd gotten a headache. Normally, Damon was right on top of that, and she wondered what had distracted him. Not that it was his responsibility to babysit her, because it wasn't, but he was generally very mindful of her needs. Something was definitely off.

When they had finished their main course, he had put in an order for a simple dessert. He had given the ring box to the host earlier with specific instructions, and now he was waiting. The plate came out with the ring box sitting open on it. The waiter placed it down in front of Elena. The words 'Marry Me' were spelled out in chocolate sauce. She looked at them, and then stared at him. He was smiling at her.

"So, Elena Gilbert," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Damon, I… I don't know what to say."

He looked at her with that loving look in his eye, the one that said that no matter her answer, he would accept it, be okay with it. She looked down at the plate again, and then at the ring he had purchased for her. She had to admit that he knew her well. If she was picking a ring for herself, this was something she would have chosen.

"If you're not ready to give me an answer right now, I understand. Take all the time you need."

She picked up the ring box, examining it more closely, thinking about what this meant. She had wanted forever with him, and he was offering it to her. Getting married had never really been on her mind, but it appeared to have been on his. She was feeling uncertain. What if she said no and he decided that he wanted marriage? What if he left her because he wanted to settle down?

"Elena," he said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I mean it. Take all the time you need."

Was she insane? Of course she should say yes. That statement he had just made encompassed all the reasons that she should accept his proposal. He was patient with her, loving, and he allowed her to be herself. He didn't pressure her into things that she didn't want, he didn't make her feel less than. He brought out the person in her that she had always wanted to be, he brought out her strength. Her breath hitched and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, Damon," she said, watching as his smile grew. He got down on a knee, took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her left ring finger, right above the promise ring he had gotten her three years ago. Then he stood up and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back.

Damon settled back into his seat, watching Elena. She looked genuinely happy, which made him happy. He had noticed at first that she had seemed uncertain about the idea of marriage. True, they had never really talked about it, and he knew society thought about it as a natural progression of a relationship, but this had nothing to do with society's standards or expectations.

He had proposed not because he was expected to, but because he wanted to marry her, to devote that deeply to her for the rest of his life. _Plus, now it would be a lot harder to get rid of him_ , he thought to himself. They split dessert in half, and both found that they couldn't finish it. Elena was quiet for the rest of the time they were at the restaurant, but he could tell that she was happy.

"Damon?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you certain? What if we end up making each other miserable?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we would already know if that was going to happen. If you prefer not to get married, that's fine Elena. I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do, but I wanted to let you know that if you're ready, then I'm ready to commit to a lifetime with you. That's all I've wanted from the moment I met you."

She melted at that. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"Besides," he spoke again, "there's always an annulment or a divorce," and there was the snark.

"How would that work with…" Elena trailed off, looking down at her hands. She didn't need to finish that sentence for him to know what she was asking. It was something that Damon didn't know about. He didn't know anyone that had ever married a slave, so he couldn't answer her. He shrugged.

"My guess is we divorce, and you sell me, or decide to keep me and _then_ we make each other miserable."

"What about freeing you?"

"We both know it's next to impossible. It's hardly worth spending the money to try. Most of those cases don't succeed."

She sighed. Damon didn't know she was already working on freeing him. On her eighteenth birthday she had started the process. Finally, she was an adult and had had the power to do so. The problem was that the legal system was set up in such a way that she had to fight tooth and nail for any part of the process to move forward. That on top of medical school had been exhausting. Still, she had decided not to tell him until the process was complete, not wanting to get his hopes up, or to have him try to stop her.

"Elena, I mean it. We don't have to go forward with a wedding if you don't want to. I'm not opposed to keeping our current arrangement."

"I want to marry you," she said firmly. "The what ifs just scare me."

"They scare me too, but even if it doesn't work, even if it all goes to hell, even if I'm miserable and alone, the smallest chance at the perfect life with you is infinitely better than one without you, and I know this, Elena. I love you and I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth."

"Sap," she said, laughing.

"Can't help it, you bring out that side of me."

* * *

They left the restaurant at 9pm. Elena kept forgetting that tomorrow was Saturday and that she was done with exams. Damon could tell that she was exhausted because details that she was normally good with kept slipping her mind. She had ended up falling asleep in the car. He got out, walked over to her side, and picked her up out of her seat, using his leg to close the door behind him. When he grabbed her, she put her arms around his neck and settled in. Damon carried her upstairs, struggled to open the apartment door, but once he got it, he brought her inside, swinging the door shut with his foot. He carried her into their bedroom, took off her shoes, and changed her from her dress into her pajamas. He pulled back the blankets, placed her in bed, then tucked her in.

He changed out of his tuxedo and got into a pair of cozy pajama bottoms, then got into bed next to her, watching her sleep for a bit before sleep took him. He dreamt that night of their future, a future that, four years ago, he never believed he would have. When he woke the next morning, Elena was already up. Damon listened and he could hear the shower running. He grinned and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. He checked that she had removed his collar, something she did in the morning in case he wanted to shower with her, then took off his pants, folding them and putting them on a rack before joining her.

She squeaked when he pulled back the curtain. She hadn't heard him come in. Damon stepped over the side and moved so that they were both under the water. She wanted to look up at him, but with the stream coming down directly on top of her head, she was pretty sure that was a good way to drown.

He leaned down and planted loving kisses along her neck, grasping between her legs with his right hand, rubbing to stimulate her. He was watching her face, waiting for any indication that she wasn't okay with this, but she wanted it just as badly as he did. Something had him thinking she planned this when she handed him the lubricant. He lathered himself up away from the water so that it wouldn't wash off. Then he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her over to him and pushing her up against the wall. He held her legs as he angled himself, entering her slowly. They were kissing, and his tongue was in her mouth.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he pulled back and thrust in. He began to move his hips at a rhythm he knew she liked, slowly picking up the pace, and his head moved down to her breasts, kissing and suckling here and there. He took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it a few times before giving the same attention to the other. Her hand snaked down between her legs and he knew that she was touching herself, stimulating her nerves.

A moment later, she was convulsing around him, and he could feel her pulling him to his release. She arched off the wall, having cum, seeing white as she always did when she climaxed. He was right behind her, releasing his load inside of her. They both caught their breath, and he was gentle as he put her legs down.

"You've been really pent up," he said. "Normally you'd be all about foreplay." And it was never that easy to get her to orgasm, but he kept that thought to himself.

"I have."

They finished showering together, then went and got ready for the day. They met up with Caroline and Bonnie to tell them the good news. Elena was happy. She didn't know what it was she had done to deserve Damon, but she knew she was lucky to have him in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter folks! Feel free to let me know what you think with a review. The last chapter goes up next week!


	18. Epilogue 2: Between the Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, this is the last chapter! I'm a little sad about it to be honest, but I'm also excited to get to hit complete on this fanfiction today. Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. Your support has meant the world to me, and I am forever grateful to all of you.
> 
> This last chapter is dedicated to all of you who supported this story throughout the months and who stuck with it until the very end. Thank you all for everything!

_Take me now, the world's such a crazy place_

_When the walls come down, you'll know I'm here to stay_

_There's nothing I would change, knowing that together everything that's in our way_

_We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops, riding the aftershock beside you_

_Off into the sunset, living like there's nothing left to lose_

_Chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew_

_Hold on and take a breath, I'll be here every step_

_Walking between the raindrops with you_

_-Between the Raindrops, Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

Damon and Elena had been together for a decade. After the proposal, there had been a huge engagement party to celebrate their pending nuptials. Damon had tried to argue that it was unnecessary, still becoming uncomfortable anytime a fuss was being made about him, but Grayson and Miranda had insisted on it, so he agreed to it for Elena. It was hardly something worth fighting over anyways.

Almost the entirety of Mystic Falls had been invited. Damon still hated people and crowds, so his anxiety had been bad that day, but he had dealt with it because she was worth whatever misery he might be made to suffer through. It had also given him a chance to check in with his brother and see how he was doing.

During the engagement party, there had been drinks and dancing. They had been away from Mystic Falls for so long that everyone seemed to have forgotten how sensational a dancer Damon was. They were quickly reminded when he escorted his fiancée to the dance floor, slow dancing with her for several songs. The crowd had circled around to watch as they twirled around together. It was the only time Damon ever seemed not to mind being a spectacle.

Not long after their engagement party, they had attended Stefan and Caroline's wedding. Damon had been his best man, while Caroline chose to have Elena and Bonnie both be her Maids of Honor. She couldn't choose between them, which they both understood. Elena expected that she may one day have to make a similar decision.

Caroline had looked stunning in her dress, and everyone had told her so. The wedding had been perfect, and it was obvious that they were happy. That was all their friends ever wanted for them, and they were glad that they had made it through that rough patch. Caroline had already moved into Salvatore mansion, figuring that there was no point in having to move her things twice.

She was the anchor for the local news station and had been since she had left Whitmore. Stefan, on the other hand, had chosen to become a specialist in restoring old cars, much to his brother's delight. He was always sending Damon photos of old vehicles that he had worked on. Damon was as proud of his little brother as he could be.

Caroline was currently pregnant with their first child, a little girl who they had decided to name Elizabeth after her mother. Her friends and family were excited about the baby, the first to be born among the young group. Stefan was looking forward to being a father, and he had promised himself that he would do better for his children than his father had ever done for them. His brother, on the other hand, was nervous.

Bonnie easily settled into a role as an occult studies teacher at Mystic Falls High School. She had been there since she came back to Mystic Falls and had been granted tenure after several years working for the school system. Jeremy had asked her to marry him months after Damon had asked Elena, and the couple had received everyone's blessing.

Speaking of Jeremy, he was now on his way to becoming a Doctor of Psychology, which had been inspired by Damon. When Damon had come to stay with them, Jeremy had immediately found himself interested in how the events surrounding his life had shaped his personality and his behaviors. This had prompted him to pursue a psychology degree because he wanted to be able to help and counsel others that were in similar situations. He wanted to be able to help people who had been through severe trauma, and he was planning on working especially with former slaves.

Elena knew that it was their intention to have kids as well, but they were waiting for Jeremy to finish his degree. Bonnie was going to have to take some time off work when she did get pregnant, and he wanted to be able to provide for her while she was out. Elena was looking forward to being an aunt to both Caroline and Bonnie's kids. She knew Damon was less excited, but that's because he didn't feel that he was very good with children. As a matter of fact, he claimed to have a mean streak when it came to them.

As for Damon and Elena, they had gotten married two years after he proposed. There were still doubts for them both, concerns that it might not be the right step, but they had overcome that together. They had decided that committing to each other was not much of a step for them to take forward because they had already taken it. Thinking back, she remembered one of the playful arguments they'd had about it.

888

" _Are you still sure you want to get married?" Damon had asked her._

" _I'm pretty certain, but we need to get you a wedding band."_

" _I thought I already had one," he replied, giving her the sexy eyes._

" _What? What do you mean?"_

" _Is that not what this is?" he said, indicating his collar. "I mean, it doesn't get much better than collaring your man."_

888

Even now, that conversation made her laugh. She remembered how he had taken the idea of the collar like a champ. She had been so nervous to ask him about it that she had been carrying it around for days. She hadn't wanted to break his trust, but she had been afraid that that was exactly what she was going to do. He had proven her wrong, and to this day, she was grateful for his rather nonchalant attitude about it. He still wore it with pride.

Their wedding had been amazing. They had planned it for an entire year with quite a bit of help from Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Miranda, and Grayson. They had all been giddy about the idea of them getting married, and there was a lot of buzz around it, just as there had been with Stefan and Caroline's wedding. Whenever a local couple got married, it was considered big news in Mystic Falls.

Their wedding was held at the Founder's Hall. Elena had picked a strapless A-line wedding dress with a beaded corset top. The skirt had a design that peeked out between the fabric on one side. She'd had her hair done so that it was partially pulled back, with curls cascading down her shoulder on her left side. She had also chosen to wear flats instead of heels, not wanting to be sore after hours on her feet.

When she had made her entrance, she made eye contact with Damon, who looked awestruck. He had always thought she was beautiful, but nothing could compare to this day. She smiled as she made the march towards him, eyes on him the entire time. That day had been one of the best of her life, and from then on, she was glad that she had made the decision to go forward with marrying him.

After the ceremony had ended, they went and took photos, which Elena had stashed away in a photo album. The reception had been Damon's favorite part, but that was because he once again got to do his favorite activity with her: dance. They performed their first dance to Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield. He had insisted that it fit their relationship perfectly. She knew he had also been excited about the cake. He had been very, _very_ enthusiastic when they had done cake tasting, more than willing to try anything that was put in front of him. She remembered how he had asked her later why they would ruin good cake with things like jams and jellies.

The one thing Damon had argued with her over when they got married was her taking his last name. She wanted to be Elena Salvatore, but he had told her that because of his status, he didn't think that was possible. _Ironic that she wanted to follow a tradition that came from when women had once been thought of as property,_ he thought, especially considering that being property was his reality. It was an argument he had fought hard on, but hadn't been able to win, so Elena Gilbert had found a way to become Elena Salvatore.

Elena finished up medical school and together, they moved back to Mystic Falls, where she opened a small medical practice. Her parents couldn't have been prouder of her if they tried. She had worked hard throughout medical school and shown through dedication that she was appreciative of their assistance with the costs. As with any other big event, her graduation was cause for the Gilbert family to celebrate.

Damon and Elena bought a large house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. While they weren't sure if they wanted kids of their own, this meant that they'd have plenty of room for guests when they came to stay. One of the rooms was a dedicated library for Damon, while two were set up as guest bedrooms. She knew Damon was fond of the house and she was pleased that they had been able to purchase it.

The day they moved in, there had been a surprise waiting for him. Elena felt that he needed a companion of some sort, and she remembered him saying that he really liked cats. She had gone and picked out a small female cat for him. Elena had kept her in the carrier while they moved the furniture in, and she had slept, even through all the commotion. Finally, when they were finished, she brought the carrier out.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you," she said, holding up the carrier. He looked at it, then at her, then at it again. She set it down on the sofa in the living room and opened the door. Out strutted a small black cat with tired orange eyes. Her face was short and wide, and her ears were a little too big for her head.

"What's her name?" Damon asked.

"She doesn't have one yet."

He looked at the cat thoughtfully, wanting to come up with the perfect name for her.

"How about Mischief?"

Boy did that fit because she ended up being the type to always get into trouble. Elena thought of her and Damon as two peas in a pod.

Damon never ceased to amaze her. She knew that he was up to something when he started disappearing a couple nights a week. She wasn't sure what to think, and her brain had automatically gone to the worst-case possibility: that he was cheating on her. She had done her best to set that thought aside. Anyone was capable of cheating, but she could never picture him sinking that low, at least not without telling her he was unhappy.

She had tried to ask him about it, but he didn't really say much, just that he had something he had to do, something he needed to finish. She had no clue what that meant, but when it became obvious that he wasn't going to share with her, she did her best to forget about it. It still irked her because she'd never kept a secret from him, but she decided to trust him until he gave her a reason not to.

It was months later when she got an invite to an award ceremony that she found out what he had been up to. Damon had been attending night classes in order to receive his GED. Last she knew, he hadn't been interested, and she wondered what it was that had changed his mind about it. Knowing how hard he must have worked to achieve this; she felt her chest swell with pride.

He was coming back from picking up groceries when she had seen the invite, and she heard him struggling with the bags up the driveway. Elena rushed to the door, opening it to let him in. He entered and hurried to the kitchen, dropping everything there. She came in behind him, putting her arms around his waist, her front against his back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were getting your diploma?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What possessed you to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to school for business and opening up a bar," Damon said, a little nervous about how she was going to react.

"Oh! That's a great idea!"

"I'm concerned though. Do you think that anyone would allow a slave to own a bar?"

"I would assume with my permission that it wouldn't be a problem," Elena replied. "I'll look into it for you. So, you would be doing college courses?"

"Yes. I was thinking I would enroll online though, that way I don't have to be away. I believe I need your permission for that as well."

"I think so."

* * *

Damon was in a four-year program for business. Elena was proud of him for deciding to take charge like that. She had always thought that he would be content being a homemaker. He had said that it had nothing to do with him being unhappy, but when she had once asked him what he would have done with his life if he had a choice, it had really affected him.

She supported him, signing on any piece of paperwork she had to so that he could make this dream come true. Technically, because he was still considered property, he couldn't own property, so everything had to be in Elena's name, but she made sure that he knew that even though it was, this belonged to him. This was something he wanted to do; she was just the one with the means to help him achieve it.

Damon still had two years to go, but he wanted to get the bar up and running, so Elena had helped him obtain one. She acquired the liquor licenses he would need, and together, they wrote up a business plan. She knew Damon had really thought this through because his plan was thorough. It wasn't fail-safe, there was no such thing, but it was solid.

They continued to rut like bunnies, enjoying belonging to each other. It did calm down just a little after they had two pregnancy scares. Elena would be more than happy to have Damon's children, but he was reluctant to consider offspring of any kind. Just like with Stefan and Caroline's baby, he was afraid that his nasty streak might win out and the child could get seriously hurt. Elena had argued that he was being ridiculous, but also told him that there was no pressure for him to consider children. She could live with or without them.

The first pregnancy scare was the one that really rocked him. When she had told him she might be pregnant, for a short time before finding out it wasn't true, his demeanor had completely changed. His face was suddenly darker, always stormy, his moods constantly changing. He had started talking to her less and shutting her out, even avoiding her. His consumption of bourbon went up by a bottle a week when he had barely drunk a quarter of one before. It had affected him in a way she didn't know was possible.

One night, when he'd been drinking, she decided to see if she could try to coax information out of him while he was drunk. She had sat down next to him on the couch, taking the bottle and putting it on the table. He refused to look at her, which hurt a lot. She had tried everything to catch his eyes, but he had made sure that he avoided eye contact completely. Finally, she had put a hand to his face and turned it towards her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Damon?"

"A slave as a father," he said, shaking his head. "They should sterilize us so things like that don't happen."

"That can't be all of it," Elena had replied, knowing that it had to be deeper than that.

"'Lena," he slurred, "I'm not a good person. I meant it when I told you that. Can you imagine me as a father?"

"I imagine you loving the kid so much, you would burst," she had replied. "I imagine you teaching them about respect and dignity for others."

"And how do you explain my lack of ability to even own a car? My status as a slave? This?" He said as he grabbed the collar. "Those are all things a child is going to question eventually."

She had wanted to tell him that she had been working towards something special for him that night, but with his condition, she didn't feel that the timing was right. Instead, she kept the piece of paper to herself, deciding that now was not the time or the place to tell him that she had managed to obtain his freedom. Right now, he needed comfort.

She had pulled him close then, promising him that if it was true, then they would handle the situation as it came. She was relieved when she found out that she wasn't, and she had immediately told Damon the good news. She could hear the relief in his voice, and she was glad that they weren't going to have to try to figure out a mess like that.

The second scare had been easier, though not at first. When she missed her period, she remembered what it was like when she had told him the first time that she had thought that she might be pregnant. Even though he had a right to know, she had hesitated to tell him, afraid that he would be just as upset as he had been the first time. Instead of going right to him, she had decided to talk to Caroline and Bonnie, who were able to give her the support and comfort she needed.

Finally, she had gotten up the courage to tell him. This time, they sat on the couch in silence for a while. Every now and again it looked like Damon was going to say something, but he could never quite get up the nerve to spit out whatever it was. _At least it was already going better than the last one had_ , she had thought to herself as she watched him struggle with it. Finally, he said something, though she could barely hear him.

"I might be a father," he whispered, looking up at her. She could tell that he had very mixed feelings about that possibility, and she was hoping that he might be more willing to share than he had been last time.

She took his hand and started rubbing it, nodding at his words.

" _We_ might be parents," she said softly.

"What if I'm not good at it?"

She remembered him having said something similar during the first scare.

"You're good at everything you do, Damon," she replied, doing her best to comfort him.

Both had turned out to be false, and she knew that Damon was relieved. They decided to be more careful in the future, not wanting to have any more mishaps. He had promised to start using protection while she got an IUD inserted. One day, they might be ready for children, but for now, they were happy with the way things were.

It only took twenty-four hours for her to heal up, but she had told Damon that the hormones didn't take effect for a week. She remembered how he had groaned at that, thinking that he would have to wait a week for sex before she reminded him that they could simply use protection. His demeanor had shifted from disappointment to excitement almost immediately. They waited a few extra hours for good measure before being intimate.

Elena pulled out the locking shackles that she had bought when she had gotten him the collar. She liked seeing him sprawling across the bed with his hands above his head, unable to do anything about his situation. It gave her a certain sense of arousal. Damon was now laid out on the bed and waiting for her, wondering what she had in mind for tonight.

She locked his wrists into the shackles and attached the loops to the leash, securing him to the bed. He looked down at her, lust filling his eyes, and watched as she took off his pants. He did his best to assist her, feeling like a fish flopping around on the bed. It wasn't that she was inexperienced, more that sometimes she just liked to make things difficult to help build the anticipation.

"What about foreplay?" he had asked, wanting to make sure that she was ready.

"We're not having sex," she replied as she took in the view.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm punishing you for ignoring me," she said with a wicked grin. He felt his penis twitch at the word. It had taken on a new meaning in the ten years that they had been together. Punishment wasn't painful the way it had been with other owners. It was a way to deny pleasure without hurting him, and if he was being perfectly honest, he loved being denied when she felt he was bad. He loved it when she took control over his body like this. She kissed down and then back up his abdomen, tasting his skin. Her mouth came up to his neck, and she nibbled at it, then bit him, sucking and leaving a mark.

She wrapped her hand around his penis, and it traveled up and down his shaft a few times, his erection fully hardening. She took her hand away and grinned at him, loving the compromised position that he was in. He wanted so badly to be inside of her, to feel her walls around him. She could tell that he was fantasizing about her riding him right now like she had done so many times before. However, she wasn't going to give into him. She wasn't mad at him anymore, but she was still upset that he had made her feel like she was all alone when she had found out for the first time that she might be pregnant.

"Now that we've established that, I'm having Caroline and Bonnie over. We're getting takeout. I'll make sure to leave you some in the refrigerator."

He nodded, knowing that she would leave him like this while the others were here. This was how she punished him. She tied him up, got him as hard as she possibly could, and then left him like that, wishing for any kind of contact against his member. He didn't mind in the least. This was her way of telling him that what he had done had hurt her, and he could accept that. He would take whatever she was willing to throw at him, knowing that she would never do anything that would hurt him and should he need her to untie him, she was within earshot.

Damon could hear the girls out in the living room. He knew that Elena would want him to be quiet. The last thing she wanted was for Bonnie or Caroline to go and inspect the bedroom and find him naked. She did this to him when they had company because she liked the danger of the idea, which he could understand. The possibility of being caught was part of the fun.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked as she looked around the house.

"School's been really kicking his butt lately. He's already asleep."

"Too bad. We were looking forward to visiting him," Caroline replied. "Oooo."

"Baby kicked?"

"Yes. Do you want to feel?"

Elena put her hand on Caroline's stomach, and she could feel him kicking her insides. She thought to herself that that had to be painful and wondered what it felt like to have a living, breathing being growing inside of someone. The thought faded as she remembered Damon's reaction to the idea of children. If he didn't want them, she would be content not to have them, but if she was going to have children, she wouldn't want anyone's but his.

They were there for a couple hours, talking, eating, and it sounded like they were watching something. It was probably another one of their cheesy vampire shows. He still had no idea why girls were so obsessed with vampires, although he had been trying to get it out of them for years. He had to say, his least favorite part of punishment was boredom. He had been staring at the ceiling for most of the night, listening in on anything he might be able to hear, grateful that they were providing at least some entertainment for him.

Damon heard them leaving, and he wanted to call out and tell them to have a good night, just to piss Elena off, but he didn't feel like having her leave him like this for at least another hour. The door opened and closed, and he heard his wife's footsteps coming towards him. She opened the door and flipped on the bedroom light, causing him to squint.

" _Mistress_ ," he said flirtatiously.

"You look far too happy," Elena replied.

"I am happy. This certainly beats being whipped," came his common retort.

"I'm going to undo your shackles and I expect you to go and take a cold shower. There will be no pleasuring yourself."

He pouted.

"Not even a little?"

"No!"

"Sheesh, okay, fine."

Elena unfastened the leash, letting Damon's arms free. He put them down slowly; they were sore from being up in the air for a couple hours. She crawled up him, making sure that she brushed against his erection as she did. Then she grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuffs and collar, removing them.

He took his time, trying to get his erection to go down. It took longer than he was expecting, and by the time it had finally gone away, he was shivering. Elena came to check on him, worried at the amount of time he'd been in the bathroom, and saw his body shaking. She grabbed a towel from the rack and put it around him, leading him back to their bed so that he could warm up and getting his nude body situated under the blankets. She pulled him close to her, and he smiled.

"Oh my, have you become delirious?"

"No, I just really like being close to you."

She put a hand on his face and realized he was still ice cold. She frowned.

"What if you get sick because of me?"

"Well, it was well worth it. I love you; I'll see you on the Other Side," he said dramatically, then laughed, causing her to give him a little push.

"You know that's not what I meant," she rolled her eyes.

"Elena, you didn't mean any harm, so don't worry about it."

He snuggled up to her, placing an arm around her. She shivered and he went to pull it away, but she stopped him. He looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Damon, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it 'Lena?"

"I was able to obtain your freedom."

He stared at her for several minutes, unable to believe what he had just heard. He hadn't been free in eighteen years, though he had been as close to it as he could come. She pulled out the piece of paper that stated that he was a free person. He just had to sign it, and he would take ownership over himself. Somehow, she had managed to achieve what seemed impossible.

"What does that mean for us?" he whispered as thoughts of her no longer wanting him came creeping in, insecurities that he thought he had long forgotten.

"It means that you're my husband and I'm your wife," she replied, placing the collar back around his neck and locking it. The minute he felt it, the fear and doubt that had crossed his mind was washed away.

He pulled her close as his temperature climbed, and he was grateful for his body's ridiculous recovery speed. He had always been a quick healer when people gave him the chance to heal. They fell asleep holding each other.

He didn't have nightmares anymore. He hadn't had a nightmare in years. Every now and then, Katherine would enter his dreams, but they always ended with her dead or in prison. One could hardly call that a nightmare. His trauma responses had improved tenfold. He no longer recoiled when people hugged him, he didn't wait for people to strike him for speaking his mind, considering it insubordination.

Damon spent the next day thinking about his life. Next month, he would open the bar. He was still working on a name for the place, but he had a couple good ideas. In a couple more months, his brother would welcome their second child. Soon, Bonnie would be considered his sister-in-law and Jeremy would have his doctorate. In two years, he would complete his business degree. Things were seriously looking up for Damon Salvatore.

He had fought to become more than a slave most of his life, and suddenly he no longer was one. Elena had made it possible for him to become the person he had always wanted to be. Without her guiding hand, he never would have had the courage to go back and get his GED or apply for college. He certainly would have never thought of opening his own business. She gave him the ability to reach for what he wanted, and for that, he was grateful.

Damon was happy with the way his life had turned out. He had a loving wife who treated him like he was someone to be prized and treasured. Elena made him feel important, like he mattered. She listened to his thoughts and opinions, always taking them into consideration. He knew she might eventually want children, and perhaps one day, when they were both truly ready and they'd had a chance to talk about their hopes and fears, there would be room for a child in the house. For now, everything was perfect exactly as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's officially the end. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you have enjoyed reading about Damon's journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. Writing this story was truly a pleasure, and you wouldn't believe how fast it all came together. Five days of writing, followed by months and months of editing. Thank you to all who stuck with it to the very end. With that, I bid you adieu!


End file.
